


Outside These Walls

by YourMySky



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Heat Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Blood and Gore, Multi, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Sexual Harassment, Torture, Wolf!AU, some forced touching and kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 49,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMySky/pseuds/YourMySky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae is a rare omega who has spent much of his life running away from an inevitable fate with the help of his family, but what if he's too tired to keep running anymore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Outside These Walls

**Author's Note:**

> *sparkle sparkle* because I really just needed a reason to write a wolf!au with lots of Jongdae. I hope you enjoy this self indulgent fic!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

They had run, across lands, cities, towns and countries. They had run to save Jongdae from their own kind.

In the present future, werewolves were very much real, just adapted to and functioning as regular humans with the exception of sometimes turning into wolves to satisfy the animalistic side of themselves. Most wolves in the present future had either integrated into the human lifestyle, or were living deep in the woods in their own packs, and followed their own way of life. And then there were a few rogues like Jongdae and his family who transitioned in and out of the two lifestyles; but really they just led a life of fear, a life specifically of hiding and cowering.

The reason was simple; Jongdae had the unfortunate luck of being born as an omega , and after the massacres of wolves in the earlier 1800’s there were very few omegas left in the wolf world.

Wolves are genetically born with the wolf gene whether it is passed from ancestors, or directly received from parents. They are also born with a specific trait, which distinguishes them as alpha, beta or omega.

Betas were the most common and the normal, well as normal as wolves get that is. Then come Alpha’s who are uncommon but hardly rare. They are born bigger, stronger, and with a built in authority that gives them powers to control packs. They are also born with the ability to knot. And lastly, there was Jongdae’s kind, the Omegas. Omegas are incredibly rare in the wolf world, and for every ten alpha or beta born there is only one omega. They are prized, cherished and considered the perfect breeding machine, as no other wolf was capable of birthing pups. And the reason there is currently such a shortage is because as immortal beings, wolves do not require many children, and thus omegas are born in such rarity.

It was different though in the early eighteen hundreds. Wolves had grown considerably in population and packs had become so big that it was hard for head alphas to look over so many wolves. Eventually pack heads began to lose control, and more then an appropriate number of innocent humans were killed as a result.

This is the starting point when humans also began fighting back and a group of mortals banded together and trained specifically in the art of killing werewolves, they called themselves hunters. At first they only engaged alphas and betas in battle and that only led to more of mankind being killed so instead, one night they staged a huge two way attack. One where they called out to the strongest alphas and betas in the middle of the territories of the two species and led a huge army style warfare. The majority of packs took their warriors and only left behind the young and omegas behind, however what they hadn’t counted on was that the mortals would go back to their villages in the forests and attack their homes behind their backs; It was a brutal kill that was completely underhanded, treacherous and went against all principles of warfare; surpassing even the most vile brutalities of war, and it left so many of the wolf kind murdered in the span of a few short hours.

The huge warfare that took place on the grounds also took quite a few lives, however the wolves returned home victorious but were only met with more blood, this time of their murdered partners and children. And even though they had left a few alpha and betas behind to protect camp it wasn’t nearly enough to save them from the onslaught of the hunters that attacked.

So few omegas survived, and on top of that most omegas were also healers, so even their medical aid was gone, and as a result, the few that they might have been able to salvage also died.

The wolves were wild with fury, rage, and sorrow, and led a savage and wild counter attack the very next day, something the hunters hadn’t anticipated on and ended up eradicating the group completely. The hunters had thought they had seen the wolves like monsters during their wars, but really it would never compare to when a wolf went feral from loss and hatred.

The attack of the hunters however inspired many others across the globe and the result is today, that wolves are few and sparse, only a handful of packs per region with the maximum size being barely twenty. But even twenty was rare, as most packs just stayed under ten.

And of course omegas were sought after to continue the line onwards. These days even three out of five packs are lucky enough to have even one omega. And these omega’s become sick breeding toys who are used however which way the pack desired, and forced to spit out litter after litter of puppies to continue on the lines and increase the wolf population. And sometimes if an omega was unfortunate enough to give birth to another omega, that poor child was sold to whoever paid the highest price when they finally came of age.

Not all packs were like this of course, some were actually kind and cared deeply for their omegas but it didn’t take away from the fact that they had and continue to be used without a care or understanding of their feelings. And thus omegas- also docile by nature- have given into fate.

However there are a few who rebel.

Jongdae’s own mother was born to an unfortunate omega women who had pretty much lost her brains at the hands of her ruthless pack. After witnessing the torture that her mother faced at the expense of those beasts, something in her just snapped, and she ran for her life when she was just shy of her fifteenth year. It was the year when her heat would most probably hit and she would be sold to some other wolf pack to be used  as a breeder. So she ran, she ran like she had never run before, with no goal or destination in mind, only cold numbing fear of being caught. Jongdae guessed  for a few hours that she might have  probably just lost her senses and handed herself over to her wolf, becoming feral, which explained why she ran head first into his father.

While running across no man’s land Jongdae’s mother collided with a figure almost twice her size, someone who would prove to be an integral part of her life, and one who would ultimately give her life meaning. As she snapped out of her daze, reality hit her like a punch in the gut and she tried to run away but he had already grabbed her. An omega is probably something his father never thought he would ever encounter and actually never wanted to encounter in his life again, after what he had seen in his own pack, so running into Jongdae’s mother was a curse. He wanted to tell her to return to her pack and to not stray from the path laid out to her but before he could muster up the strength to spit out life's cruel realities to her, he  saw her tear stained face, and the look of pain and helplessness. It had hurt, he could still feel the pang that he felt all those years ago. More than anything, the sight reminded him of his omega father so he couldn’t help it when he shifted back and looked down at the scared frightened child and his heart truly hurt for her. He told her not to be scared and he softly bit into her neck claiming her and eliminating her chances of ever being claimed again while he was alive and fought for her.

After that he looked after her and raised her into womanhood, eventually falling in love silently and from afar, and caring for her every need. They lived in utmost seclusion in fear that other wolves could easily come and force the two into their own pack; and if Jongdae’s father was bit, his mate would also be tied to the pack.

However, somehow, someway they made it, running, escaping, and travelling together. Jongdae didn't  know if what they experienced was truly happiness, but he guessed it must be the closest thing they could have gotten.

Eventually when enough time passed and Jongdae’s mom’s scars had healed, she too ended up falling in love with his father and they spent their days much the same but closer than before. She didn’t want to have puppies for the longest time and they were extremely careful, but one day they ended up making a mistake and Jongdae and his litter were born. There was Jongdae, two boys and a girl, but because of the malnourishment, and severe stress, along with lack of medical assistance during the pregnancy, his siblings all ended up dying except small little Jongdae. His father blamed himself for the longest time, Jongdae still has memories of his father's face falling if Jongdae ever mentioned that he was lonely, but really there’s only so much a wolf could have done while lying low, trying to protect his pregnant omega, and also trying to bring home dinner to the table.

After that though it became even more of a run because now there was an omega, AND a baby, and with only one alpha to shoulder the responsibility, the threat  of another pack looming over their heads became even more dire. However, during their time they also came across packs that were uncharacteristic friendly. They were willing to  protect rogues and gladly take in Jongdae’s little family. But even those times came to an end when smaller packs under the head pack would make a fuss, outraged that a single alpha had an omega all to himself when some packs didn’t even have one. The times of peace were a nice breather for his family though, and ten years after Jongdae was born his mother conceived yet again, this time all the pups made it thanks to the nicer circumstances.

Jongdae was eleven when his mom and dad went to the mortal hospital, and because of the advancements in medical science they had come across a way to stop women from conceiving. Something called Tubal ligation, which finally freed his mom of her lifelong horror. A fear that had followed her since the time she first turned fifteen. She was finally free of her past, and for five years, peace followed suit and their family found themselves amongst the mortals and for once in her life, Jongdae’s mother felt liberated.

They thought they could finally be a happy little rogue family and live without care like other rogues did. His father went out to work and his mother sent him to school while she looked after the puppies. They had four children to feed and two adults but that makeshift happiness wasn't bad at all.

However, that all ended when Jongdae turned sixteen and he finally transformed for the first time. It wasn’t the air of  power and authority that omitted from him of an alpha, or even the underlying strength of a beta, instead he reeked unquestionably of  omega pheromones, that covered him and every inch of his skin, in through his pores and locked onto his very soul.  

His mother fell to the ground and cried as his three little siblings stared on confused at what was going on. Jongdae didn’t know what to feel, probably numb, which was good because it was probably going to be a feeling he would have to get acquainted with from now on.

Later that evening when his father set foot into the house and caught a whiff of Jongdae's scent coupled with his wife's broken, sobbing frame , he acted like he had all those years ago and grabbed Jongdae, his brothers and sisters, and his mother and ran again before any of the nearby packs could smell his new potent omega smell and come to claim him as theirs. Their freedom was short lived, and had once again been subjected to the life of a rogue; homeless and isolated and not a single place they could call home.  

They barely found peace before a new hotshot alpha with some big old pack would come banging on their door, demanding that his father hand over Jongdae because they had a good price.

It was when Jongdae was twenty, that his parents decided to finally head back to Korea, a home his parents had left a hundred years ago. They found a run down cabin on the woods in the outskirts of Seoul that they decided to rent, and even though it was a tight squeeze for their family, it was near the woods. Jongdae was forbidden to travel outside his house after he turned so this was the best he got.

Seoul was beauty on its own, the most comforting aspect was that  everyone looked like him and so no one looked  twice on those rare days when he did get to go outside with his dad.

He knew his parents felt terrible about locking their first born up like some prisoner. And he knew it hurt their hearts on all those agonizing nights when Jongdae went through his change— because he had locked up his wolf too long— causing the wolf to fight back, and demand to be let free into the woods, and to be let out to nature, and the moon, and his calling. Nights like those his wolf would howl and scream and scratch and trash against the door that had been locked to keep Jongdae and the wolf inside. It would howl and howl and cry before finally Jongdae and him both would collapse in exhaustion and the wolf would finally retreat into the recesses of his mind, silently awaiting the next full moon. His mother  would always open his door the next morning with a pained look in her eyes.

Or when his heat would hit every six months and there would be no one to take away the painful fire that lit up his core. It was times like these when he  would lock his own door and spend  four to five days, isolated and in pure agony; sweaty hair matted to his face, body aching from stiffness, bleary eyes, and bleary mind. This time he could barely recall his mother' cries because his own were all he heard. And so as sob after sob wracked his body and when the last of the fire finally extinguished, he would try to piece his broken self back together so that he could show his parents he was alright, and that he was going to be fine, even if he was cracking more and more at the center each year.

However Seoul was the first time they had ever gone so long without their stay being interrupted by a surrounding pack. His mother’s usually worn down face was lighting up again like he remembered when he was a child. His father thought that maybe because they had never lived so close to a city before, and maybe it was because the air was so permeated with mortals, that it was hard to detect their scents. The head pack probably knew there were wolves skimping around their borders but as long as they laid low and didn’t bother them they might not come to check.

Jongdae for once had also found peace; he spent his days happily with his brothers and sisters, and his mother had decided to let the little ones go to school for once and he loved seeing their lit up faces when they came home with lights in their eyes. And he prayed harder than anything that they all grew up to be happy alpha and betas, and no one grew up with the life he did. He also watched TV because they’ve been living here so long that they could finally afford it, and in their backyard he planted a little garden with lots of flowers.

The house faced the woods and Jongdae would go out there to get some fresh air and work on the garden and it made his mother nervous that he went out there but it seemed she didn’t want to take away the small happiness that he had and so she kept her mouth closed. Though if he stayed out longer than thirty minutes she immediately called him back in.

 

++++++++++

 

It was their eighth month in Seoul, and another full moon made its appearence as Jongdae fought to try and gain control over his body again, but as usual it was a losing battle. He heard the turn of the lock on his bedroom door signaling his parents trapping him in his room and Jongdae whimpered.

“change.” his wolf whispered but Jongdae shook his head as the tremors got stronger in his body. He dragged himself under his bed and lay there hugging his knees to his chest, and trying to breath even though anything at this point was too painful. his migraine throbbed dull and resonated inside him and Jongdae’s head lolled to the side, breath coming out in gasps and he wished the pain away some way.

“please please please” he whispered brokenly like he always did but it never stopped and Jongdae full out sobbed.

“run.” his wolf said Jongdae tried to shake his head again but the motion left him dizzy so he just rested his head on the hardwood instead and focused on breathing, but a few seconds later he felt the throwing up sensation that he associated with change, and he knew the shift was coming.

“please…” he whispered again even though he knew it was useless so he dragged himself out— because he would only hurt himself more trying to attempt change under the bed— when his breath choked off again and he heaved hard and painful, his lungs closing up and his vision clouded with black spots, and he didn't know if breath was entering his lungs, he had all but his legs out when he hacked again, and then again, and finally his wolf was out, his skin folding under to let the new skin out and then began the sickening process of change. the slow grinding of his bones rubbing raw against each other as they tried to move into their new place.

Jongdae screamed loud and helplessly on the floor. he probably threw up because everything smelled foul and his fingers twisted and contorted, body and bones breaking before becoming anew again.

“mom… dad… help...” he whispered as a particularly painful set in his spine readjusted and Jongdae passed out from the pain for a second before he woke up again.

A loud snap in his chest followed by a deafening screech which Jongdae realized came from himself, and he passed out again and woke up as his legs were re aligning. he heaved and his eyes were a blur from his tears and panic and pain made breathing difficult so much so he wished he would stop breathing altogether. just take his last breath and make everything in this rotten world stop.

finally after what felt like hours but was probably only five minutes, Jongdae stood in his wolf form still a little battered from the change but nonetheless standing. His mind had faded and only a weak conscious was awake.

“OUT!” the wolf screamed in his head and collided with the door.

“Want OUT!” it screamed in his head, again, and again, and again, as it ran frantic across the room trying to find some way out; some where it could just run outside and be free. It collided with all the walls and tore at the curtains and anything else it could find. howled at the sky and whimpered pained and mournful till finally when it had done enough damage to itself and Jongdae and it was broken and tired it fell to its side and whimpered as bones creaked and shifted again and Jongdae finally settled into his own skin. The second shift was always a lot less painful because black was already fraying around the edges of Jongdae’s vision he had grown numb to the hours of pain he had been enduring.

Jongdae tried to drag himself to bed but everything hurt still and he had no energy. his shoulder was broken and out of place, his nails were torn and ripped off the bud, from all the scratching the wolf did at the door, and he was black and blue in bruises. it was always easier to just pass out on the ground so he did

 

+++++++++++

 

He walked out of his room the next day and he probably looked worse than usual because instead of just a frown and hands bunched up in her skirt, his mother actually let a few tears escape as she tried to be calm and walk away but Jongdae saw the shake of her shoulders.

He felt especially horrible today so he walked out to his garden, it was already late in the evening but he decided on pulling out the plants he had asked his dad to get a few days ago. He had gotten the Camellias with his allowance, and planting helped soothe his tired mind and body and he finally relaxed again.

When he checked the time; he only had five more minutes before his mother probably called him in again so he quickly wiped the sweat of his brows and finished planting in the last two potted plants he had gotten. He was sweeping his bangs from his face looking up when suddenly he saw a dash of black in the distance behind a few trees.

Jongdae’s hands and legs immediately started quivering and he couldn’t run inside fast enough, as he abandoned everything behind him and ran.

That was a wolf! Jongdae knew that was a wolf, even if it was only a glance he just knew it was one. It had been too quiet these last few months, it was too easy, omegas never a got a break in the wolf world, they were doomed to suffer and Jongdae knew that, he had let happiness get the better of him and caused him to put his guard down.

Once inside his brothers and sister looked up at him curiously, but he just shook his head and plastered a fake smile on his face. He’s sure if they were a little older they could see the insanity and cracks behind his mask, but because they were still so young and naive they just smiled their biggest back at their older brother.

“Jongdeok-ah, can you get brother’s things from outside? Brother doesn’t feel well.”  Jongdae said putting a small frown on his lips; his brothers and sister were used to him always being sickly from his heat cycles and full moons, so Jongdeok didn’t even think twice about it before he ran out and gathered his belongings as Jongdae kept watch from the window just in case.

Later that night Jongdae couldn’t get the replay of the events out of his head, he stayed fairly silent at dinner worrying his parents, causing his mother to hug him close and tell him it would all be okay as she kissed his still healing fingers. He smiled at her and lied that he was just a little tired but she just nodded grimly. His father ruffled his hair and looked at him kindly in the eyes, but he could see the sadness behind them.  

“My sweet boy” he said and Jongdae almost felt tears well up, but he ducked down and controlled his emotions, plastering a smile on his face and hiding behind his fake facade.

“Father please, do not look at me pitifully like that. You have always taught me life is nothing but difficulties and that is all I am experiencing. I will be ok, I promise.” And his dad smiled once more, and ruffled his hair and trapped him in a bear hug as Jongdae yelled out indignantly laughing.

Jongdae went to sleep trying to convince himself that it was only a dream or maybe an illusion he might have concocted because he was getting anxious about how the areas packs had left them alone. Or maybe he really was tired from last night and it was just something he thought he saw, Seoul was known to hold a lot of rogues they wouldn’t care right? It was just one more rogue family.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++

 

But of course life is never so kind to him.

Early the next morning Jongdae heard yelling outside, and when he ran towards his window he saw a sleek black truck parked in the driveway and a group of five men. He opened his window and took a whiff, and it was indeed a pack.

He ran to the kitchen to get a clear view of the commotion going on at their driveway and listened.

“Sir with all due respect but how much longer can you continue on like this?” a deep voice rang out “with two omegas I can already imagine your life probably consisted with running from place to place and hiding, fighting trying to keep your wife and child safe. If you would only just listen to my propos—“

“—What so you can make my child and wife into some fuck toy!?!?” his father's deep voice bellowed with rage “Why do you think I have hidden them from the likes of you disgusting packs for so long? NO! IF YOU WANT THEM YOU HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME!” His father roared into the sky and Jongdae wanted to just cry again.

The fact of the matter was that he was exhausted; no matter how hard he tried, fatigue, both mental and physical began to dominate his life. It felt like nothing had been going right these past five years, absolutely nothing.

Jongdae thought of how they would be homeless again, wandering. Trying so hard to settle down even though they knew they never could, he thought of his brothers and sisters bright faces as they went off to school these days, of his mother, of his garden, of some place finally feeling like home. Thinking of that, of everything, something in Jongdae finally turned. He was just so exhausted and done. He didnt want to move again, he didn't want his family to move again, and he was tired of pushing off a fate that seemed inevitable. The car on the driveway seemed expensive, and the pack who owned it seemed very strong and their pheromones thick and heavy speaking of immense and great power, so Jongdae made a split second decision, he opened the front door and stood on the porch looking down at his distraught mother, angry father and five wolves. He eyed the four alphas and a beta as they looked at him in shock and walked toward them.

“Jongdae!” his mother yelled close to a break down “get inside at once!”

But Jongdae was done and tired of all of this, and he was also determined so he ignored his mother’s pleas and went to stand in front of her and his dad instead. He was only a few inches taller then his mother but smaller than all the rest of the men standing there, but he still puffed out his chest and stood his ground even though his omega genes screamed at him to just go and hide. He had never been in such a freighting situation before; never in front and so close to so many strange wolves. He hadn’t been in contact with another wolf since he first changed and if one ever came too close his parents were always there pushing him back to protect him. But now here he was standing trying to protect his family, exposed completely to wolves he didn’t even know but who were so powerful he felt their energies causing his omega wolf to whimper and plead to submit.

He swallowed down the pathetic lump in his throat and instead stared the alpha down. His next words came out quieter than he intended them to be, but he pushed on.

“What is your proposition?” he asked, and kept his eyes steady resisting the urge to look away.

“Jongdae!” his father shouted trying to turn him around, but Jongdae pushed him off gently and grabbed his worn calloused hands.

“Dad no! I’m tired of this I can’t do this anymore, mom can't do this anymore, the kids can’t, and you can’t! This is a decision I am making for myself, please do not stop me!” he said as he eyed the burden and sadness lined on his father' tired features. Wolves weren’t supposed to age past their twenties however sadness, sorrow, and worry still ended up leaving their mark. His father sighed deeply and ran a tired hand down the front of his face, nodding. “We will hear what you have to say, but if there is something we do not like I refuse to agree and we will pack up and leave.”

The strangers stared at one another, but what Jongdae assumed was the head alpha stepped forward and nodded. “You have my word sir,” he said and Jongdae wasn’t sure if he was being sincere or not, but he nodded at his words. “Since the young omega looks like he also has some claims I would like to listen to him first, if that is alright?”

And before his dad could get a word out Jongdae yelled yes. “I-I- you will only take me,” Jongdae said finally, and his mother gasped but he held her hand and squeezed it to reassure her “but my family is to be protected under you but not bound, they are to be settled into a part of your territory but you have no reign over them. And,” he thought, “The only thing I ask is I not be kept like some animal, just basic human treatment is all I ask.” He said the last part quietly and he heard his mother holding back a sob behind him and her hand was shaking, or was that his own?

He finally looked away from the tall alpha's face and looked down staring at his worn shoes.

The head alpha cleared his throat and Jongdae stole a glance up at him and saw kind eyes, that he hoped desperately weren’t a lie.

“I agree to your wishes little omega, anything else?” and when Jongdae slowly shook his head in response,  the Alpha went on, “I also want you to know that you won't be taken in as just a necessity without any heed to your feelings and wishes. I am the alpha of this pack and I will make sure that you are taken care of to the best of our abilities and that no harm ever comes your way. I hope you know we are not getting an omega for the sole purpose of a mutt breeder” Jongdae winced at the name, “there are other political reasons too, why having an omega is within our favor. But fear not I will not do anything without your consent.” And the brunette looked up in shock at that. An alpha that actually took an omegas consent into play, but he subtly shook his head. He couldn’t, wouldn’t ever hope for kindness from them. If they were really good people they would let him be. He didn’t want to hope to only be proven horrendously wrong later when they had their way with him and looked at the betrayal in his eyes and laughed at him. He wouldn’t let that happen.

The other alpha an almost equally tall redhead with an even lower voice than the main alpha spoke up “Its true, Kris has always been fair to us and he has only ever used his alpha command a handful of times before and even those were only when there was a dire or important issue at stake. He is not one to abuse his power.”

Jongdae nodded at the words taking them as a grain of salt and then spoke softly after some contemplation “Then I agree to this arrangement, alpha.” He said and the alpha and his pack mates smiled at the words content with the knowledge that their mission proved successful.

“Jongdae…” his dad tugged at his hands and pulled him to face him, eyes stern yet worry lacing his features. He brought his warm calloused hands and cupped his face as he stared at his son who was a gorgeous blend between his wife and himself and his heart hurt for all the hardships his pup had endured and how he still always managed to smile brightly for everyone. “Jongdae are you sure, I do not want to get in the way of a decision you have chosen for yourself, but if you are doing this because you worry I tire of taking care of you or any such thing then you are wrong. I would never swap any life of luxury and happiness in exchange for you son. You ARE my happiness and no amount of sadness or hardships can take that away from me.”

Jongdae’s eyes started blurring but he shook his head as he wrapped his own hand around his father’s one that held his cheek. “No dad, I feel it is time. How much longer can we keep hiding, can ‘I’ keep hiding from this fate? I do not want to run anymore, even if I found another rogue to spend my life with I would still have to live like this and I cant anymore. Its alright, I will be ok. Trust me.”

With a start, Jongdae remembered something and he turned towards the pack, “also alpha!” Jongdae said looking at Kris with his big eyes “permission to also meet my family from occasion to occasion?” Kris smiled at Jongdae asking things so willingly from him already and nodded.

“Permission granted,” he said easily and Jongdae smiled back at his dad. His dad let out a long sigh but looked up at Kris and released Jongdae’s hands to shake Kris’s.

“It is what he has decided for himself so I cannot disagree. But please I beg of you, to care for him.” and Kris solemnly nodded and returned the handshake. “And also if you offer me any money in return for him ill fucking kick your ass.” and the rest of Kris’s pack hid smiles and laughs behind their hands pretending to cough as Kris glared at them, but Kris assured he never had such a plan.

After that everything happened so fast; his father and the head alpha, discussed details about his move and other important things when it came to a rogues being moved into a pack. His mother fretted nervously next to him but he would squeeze her hand and nod at her not to worry, which would somewhat calm her down.

Finally the pack left for the day leaving behind the sharp cat eyed alpha who he learned was named Zitao, and a puppy looking beta named Baekhyun, to guard the house for the next two days. After he finished packing he would be moving into the main packs house and his family would move into a comfortable apartment a little further away which was in Kris’s control and protected under his territory, plus the area was close to a nice wooded land that Kris also owned so his family could easily spend time in the woods and change during full moons.

The next two days were spent between packing and his parents showering him with even more love and attention than usual. While his siblings still didn’t understand what was going on, they did think they were moving again, but Jongdae explained it was close by and they would still get to go to school. Learning this the kids were so ecstatic that Jongdae knew even if his choice ended with him becoming miserable, he still felt he had done the right thing. His parents and siblings didn’t deserve to live like fugitives anymore just so he could keep running. How much longer could he prolong his fate? He was now ready to just give in.

Baekhyun and Zitao would also switch on and off between helping him and his family  pack, while the other one kept watch outside. Jongdae caught them watching him once or twice but he didn’t feel like talking to them unless he had to. He just wanted to pretend just a tiny bit longer that this was a dream and wasn’t happening.

 

+++++++++++++++++

 

It was the last night he was at the house, everything was packed and ready to go for the morning, and him and his parents just had an extremely emotional conversation after they had put his siblings to sleep. They told him to run if he ever felt like he was being abused and to not think about anything, and that they would take care of the rest. He knew they worried and feared for him so much and he could feel their love as his mom held him close and cried, and his father held his cold hands till they finally warmed up and looked at the carpet sadly. Finally he sent them off to bed and went to sleep in his own room, but even two hours later, sleep wouldn’t come so he sat up and looked out the window at his garden. He thought about how he hadn’t been able to say goodbye to his beloved plants, and wouldn’t be able to in the morning so he thought he might as well do it now.

He got out of bed and pulled on one of his dad’s big sweaters that were laying around and then pulled on his boots for outside, and crept out. He completely forgot about Baekhyun and Zitao though, so when he came face to face with a giant grey wolf, he almost had a heart attack and stumbled down into the leaf pile by the porch. A smaller dark brown colored wolf came around the other side of the house and stared at him dipping its head.

“Gods you scared me!” Jongdae gasped trying to calm his heart rate. “S-sorry I just wanted to go visit the garden, nothing else.” He said and maneuvered away from the wolves heading to the back.

He looked at his garden and it calmed him. Even though he hadn’t had a lot of money to put into the plants, he had tried his best and he thinks he had done as much as he could for them. He saw a couple of few weeds so he decided to pull a few out for old time sakes, and after a while another pair of hands quietly joined him at his side.

He looked over and saw Baekhyun smiling timidly at him so he nodded at him and got back to work.

It was quiet for a few more minutes before Jongdae spoke up “Wh-what’s the pack…  like?” he asked as a blush creeped up his neck and onto his cheeks, and he ducked his head.

Baekhyun smiled before he answered “Like family,” he said without hesitation, and smiled. “Everyone really looks after and cares for one another, we are fairly young most of us but we are really close. And I’m not just saying this to make you like us more… we really are like family… and it would be nice if you could be family with us too. “

Jongdae nodded his and looked at Baekhyun’s puppy eyes, which only looked more and more enticing as he continued to stare at them so he looked away. “Ok” he said quietly unsure, especially unsure of himself and if he even really wanted to become family or not, “i'll try” he added as an after thought, and the two worked in companionable silence till the garden was weed free again.

Soon after,  another pair of footprints crunched against the ground and Jongdae turned around and spotted Zitao “You know” the alpha started in  a weirdly cute voice that didn’t match him at all, “we have a really big backyard at home with great soil that I think you could make an even nicer garden out of.” He said with happiness and excitement lacing his tone and Jongdae blushed and nodded.

It’s true that he had still been a little unsure and still skeptical after Kris left but talking to his soon to be pack mates Jongdae realized they weren’t that bad. He still didn’t trust them yet because who knows how their personalities might change once he was claimed, and away from his family, at their mercy, but he truly hoped it really was like the picture Baekhyun had painted for him.

 

++++++++++

 

The next day Kris personally came to settle his family into the new apartment and then take him home.

His family was brought into extremely nice apartments, they could probably never afford on their own. Kris, Zitao, and Baekhyun helped them all move their stuff to their new apartment, and when everything was settled it was finally time to say goodbye, and for Jongdae to lead his own life.

He had promised himself that he wouldn’t cry, but as soon as he looked at his teary eyed mother who was trying to hold back her own tears as well, and his confused brothers and sisters he couldn’t help but break down. He felt like he was a kid again as his dad pulled him into a fierce hug and his mom dabbed at his tears trying to clean his face even though her own face was a mess. When his dad finally let him go, the old alpha gruffly cleared his throat and looked at Kris sternly.

“You better take care of him” he said with emotion so thick in his voice, Jongdae choked up again, but Kris bowed his head in promise.

Finally he said goodbye to his parents and siblings and told them not to see him down, and he would just say bye at the door.

And as the door of the elevator arrived Jongdae, Kris, Zitao, and Baekhyun all stepped in and the omega’s family stood on the other side, and he waved to them trying his best to smile as happily as he could one last time. But then the doors slowly shut and all he saw were the pained faces of his parents.

 

++++++++++++++

 

During the car ride to the packs house he tried not to cry but ended up breaking down again. It was all incredibly overwhelming. He had never been away from his parents in all his twenty years of life, and he had never been around so many strange alphas and betas, and all this uncertainty and fear was making his head pound and hurt, he was honestly just so exhausted and it was only twelve in the afternoon.

As they were driving to the pack home Baekhyun sat in front driving the large, black truck, Kris sat in the passenger seat, and he was in the back seats with Zitao. He knew Kris and Baekhyun could hear him sniffling and weeping, but Zitao was the one who looked incredibly uncomfortable and unsure on whether to intervene and say something or not.

Jongdae had been  glad he didn’t say anything because he really didn’t want anyone saying anything right now. But he did appreciate when Kris silently pulled out a few tissues from the glove compartment and gave them to him.

After a few more tears and sniffles he cleaned himself up, he didn’t want to meet his new pack mates as a weak little pup. So he pushed down his feelings of anxiety and sadness, and instead thought of his garden, siblings, parents and of happier times.

He probably drifted off because the next thing he knew Zitao’s cat like eyes were looking at him kindly and gently nudging him awake.

“Jongdae,” Kris’s deep voice called from the front, “we are almost home.”

Jongdae blinked back the sleep and yawned letting out a tired “yes alpha.”

And not even two minutes later Jongdae saw a large beautiful timber house come into his view with huge glass windows, and trees all around. It was truly like it was out of a dream. He looked around and realized the house was nestled deep in the forest with a small stream close by and woods as far as the eye could see. His wolf shook in happiness at finally being able to live so nestled in nature.

The car stopped and Baekhyun, Kris, and Zitao got out as Jongdae fumbled with his seatbelt. Eventually Kris opened the door and helped him out and grabbed Jongdae' hand as he jumped down from the high seats of the truck.

Now he heard yells and shouts and thundering footsteps in the house, and then a tall beta stuck his head out. He had thick eyebrows and a stern face, and then multiple other faces poked out behind him, and suddenly all of the pack were stumbling and spilling onto the porch and running towards the car.

The large amount of strong alpha and beta men scared the heck out of Jongdae, and before he even knew it, a terrified whimper left his mouth as he hid behind Kris’s broad shoulders peeking just a little bit over the side as the group gathered.

“Oh my god! Such pretty eyes!” he heard one of them in the back coo, and he also spotted the small blonde beta and alpha from the other day too, when they came to negotiate with his family to give him up.

Someone else chirped about how small he was while the stoic faced one appraised him and murmured, “He’s so tiny and lithe, smaller than even Kyungsoo,” which earned more appraisal, and by now Jongdae had gone tomato red and he honestly felt a little sick.

“That’s enough you guys” Kris said quieting down the crowd and standing in front of Jongdae to cover him up which Jongdae was thankful for.

Now Baekhyun and Tao were standing with the crowd of boys and waiting for Kris to speak again.

“Alright so as most of you already know but for formal introductions sake, this is Jongdae.” he said as he sidestepped a little and Jongdae was shown off to the boys again, who cooed at him some more from where they were standing and Jongdae turned even redder if that was possible and gripped at Kris’s jacket willing the alpha to hide him again which Kris did, but still allowed the omega to see the others.

“And now Jongdae, I’ll introduce the pack. As you know I am Kris your head alpha” and Jongdae nodded cutely at him eyes still on the ground but listening. “Alright, second in command is Suho” Kris said pointing to the small blond alpha that had come with Kris to negotiate. “Then we have the oldest, Minseok and Luhan.” Kris said pointing to a baby faced boy who looked more like an adorable chipmunk than a wolf, and then a gorgeous boy who probably deserved to be called more omega then he did, and they both  bowed so he bowed deeper and he heard cheers and yells about how polite he was. “Ok then we have the group’s healer Yixing.” Kris said pointing to an adorable boy with a deep dimples as he cutely smiled and waved at Jongdae, and Jongdae hurriedly bowed back. “He has vast knowledge in omegas from the hundreds of books he has read and dealings he has come across in his old life at home, but he will further explain that stuff to you.

“And I’m sure if you have any knowledge that I do not have I would be glad to hear it. I would like to make your adjustment here more comfortable” Yixing piped in and Jongdae shyly nodded.

“Alright and then we have the beagle line as I like to call them and that is, well you have met Baekhyun, and that’s Chanyeol,” and Jongdae recognized the Alpha as the tall one who came with Kris that day, “and that’s Kyungsoo, though the real mischievous are the first two, Kyungsoo’s more like their keeper.” Kris said with a smile in his voice

Baekhyun immediately piped up, “I resent that” he said, and as the two bickered while Jongdae bowed towards an adorable wide eyed Kyungsoo, and tall Chanyeol who smiled rather wide but warm.

“Oh hush Baekhyun” Kris complained, “alright and this is Zitao you have met him too, and he is my cousin.” Zitao nodded and smiled kindly at Jongdae, and Jongdae nodded back. “But you can just call me Tao.” He said and Jongdae nodded meekly.

“Alright and finally the used to be Maknaes of the family, that’s Kai.” Kris said pointing to an attractive bronze skinned boy with a killer smirk, “and that’s Sehun.” He said pointing to almost the exact opposite of Kai, the incredibly pale and stoic expressioned boy who he first saw come out of the house, but they seemed to oddly compliment each other.

Jongdae nodded and bowed at them too and then faced the whole group and after thinking for a seconds he bowed lowly to everyone and whispered— though he was sure everyone caught it— a quiet “nice to meet you all.”

And he heard loud roars of “cute!” “I wanna eat him!” and “ gaaaah adorable”

Kris laughed at the pack and told them to go prepare lunch as he talked to Jongdae privately and then grabbed his hand, leading him into the house, and to his study.

The house was even more beautiful inside then it was out, though you could see the proof of a bunch of rowdy boys living there from the sweatshirts and snapbacks strewn everywhere, and dirty sneakers that had tracked mud all over the floorboards.

Jongdae laughed to himself, as he realized why they didn’t just need an omega to bear pups.

Eventually Kris took him into a large room that was a bedroom and Jongdae broke out into a nervous sweat thinking Kris was going to bed him right then and there, but then he pushed back a sliding door and revealed a study with deep mahogany furniture and books pertaining to wolf and wolf legends lining the walls among others reads.

“So,” Kris started “how do you like it here Jongdae, is the house and environment to your liking so far?”

And Jongdae nodded meekly, “Yes alpha, everything is very beautiful. I’m honored to be here.”

Kris gave a throaty laugh. “What’s happened to the Kim Jongdae from yesterday who stared the head alpha down?” and when Jongdae didn’t answer, instead only turning a deeper red Kris sighed. “Jongdae,” he said softly caressing the younger’s brown locks that fell around his face in soft curls. “I wish for you to relax here and to feel comfortable. This is your home and I hope you come to embrace it as such on your own accord. We as a pack will also do our utmost to help you fit in and feel comfortable, is that understood?” Kris said.

“Yes alpha” Jongdae nodded.

“Oh and Kris is fine, no one calls me Alpha.” Kris laughed. “But if you need anything Jongdae,” he said suddenly serious “Anything at all tell me ok?” he said and Jongdae just nodded again.

“Good” the leader said satisfied. “Now to get down to the more tricky business. Do you know who the Lupus Legio are?”

When Jongdae shook his head no, Kris nodded. “Most rogues don’t know them or don’t associate with them, but you do know about the massacres of the 1800’s right?” and Jongdae nodded his head yes.

“Well after the massacre a bunch of the elders from various, regions, countries, and continents that survived gathered together to form Lupus Legio, which is Latin for the Wolf Legion. They basically set up a group of rules and lists to follow for all packs, and to avoid the occurrence of the 1800 tragedies ever again. It’s a long boring list, but basically one of the rules is not no more than twenty members in a pack are allowed, and that includes children, and they set up these packs themselves, built borders, enforced rules, and then went to their own countries to implement these laws. The groups were so shattered at that point that everyone chose to follow the elders, and even today the elders from long long ago still reside in the mountains. It’s a few hours from here, but the elders have been looking over Korea and the wolf packs for centuries. Basically I’m telling you all this because elder Kwang-jo initiates new omegas into packs, and it’s a whole ritual of sorts, so this weekend we were thinking of going to initiate you is that ok?”

Jongdae nodded his head wondering why the head was even bothering to ask him. Yes the pack had been kind but it didn’t change the fact that they had taken him from his family, so really the head could do whatever he wanted. Why bother asking him?

 

+++++++++++++++++

 

After the talk Kris showed Jongdae around the house explaining how it was built and suited to each of their needs. There were twelve bedrooms, ten bathrooms, so yes some of them had to share, four floors which consisted of the basement, which housed a martial arts training ground for some of the members who took part in the sport like Zitao, Baekhyun and Minseok. And the other half was a clinic type area where Yixing took care of the members; and from what Kris said when a wolf from another pack was hurt most of the region's wolves also trusted Yixing to heal and help the wolf get better.

The first floor held the living room, a kitchen, a large dining room and three bedrooms, the second floor held bedrooms, and then the third floor held a loft area, and then Kris’s large bedroom, Yixing’s bedroom— which also had a study in it because of all the medicinal research Yixing did— and finally now his room.

Just as Kris had finished pointing out and helping Jongdae settle into his room, Chanyeol signified lunch was ready and so Kris led Jongdae back down to the first floor. Jongdae cutely held on to Kris’s jacket again apprehensive to meet his pack mates again. Even though he felt foolish and childish for doing it, it felt like it was the only way to keep him grounded right now. The alpha with his authority made him feel safe and he wanted to be around him and soak in the security he felt. When they reached downstairs everyone was seated already and Kris took a seat at the head of the head of the table and an empty seat had been let for Jongdae on his right side because it seemed he was more comfortable with Kris. Next to Jongdae sat the beautiful beta named Luhan who Jongdae thought did a better job of looking like an omega then he did.

“Kyungsoo made kimchi spaghetti,” chirped Jongin from the other side of the table, “I hope you like it Jongdae” he said with a super huge childlike smile

And Jongdae couldn’t help but return a small one and bow his head “I will” he said quietly.

And then once Kris had served himself and Jongdae lunch, they dug into the food heartily while the table burst into all its noisy glory, the boys let words  and stories fly along with the occasional little bits of food that Kris would glare at.

Jongdae  was calmed by the closeness of the pack., they were much like his own family except larger in number and unrelated by blood. Plus the fact that he was protected by Seoul’s strongest wolves made him finally relax and feel… safe for the very first time since he had changed and realized he was born an omega. Or maybe all his life he hadn’t felt safe because even before then he was always worried for his mom. Now he could finally be free of these worries.

He smiled a little bit before he remembered the only reason he was even safe though was because he would probably be used left and right by the pack and bear litter after litter of puppies that would probably eventually be raised as warriors and sent away as soon as they came of age. Jongdae shivered at the thoughts.

“Oh right I forgot to mention Ge, we aren’t doing anything with the garden out back are we?” Zitao asked in his cute little voice but a face that completely went against it.

“Um no, probably not, why?” Kris asked.

“Well Jongdae” Jongdae snapped to attention at his name “had a really cute little garden at his cottage home. It was small but from what I could tell, the plants were really well taken care of and I thought he might have fun working in a bigger space here, and we could even buy him other plants.”

Jongdae’s heart swelled at the words and he blushed ‘keep it together Jongdae’ he pep talked himself ‘they are only doing this because you're going to be their breeder.’

“Hmm” Kris contemplated “why not, I remember your garden too, you always worked so hard on it.” and Jongdae looked up shocked.

“So it was you,” he said, “the black wolf, I knew I hadn’t imagined it.”

Kris chuckled. “Someone had to keep a lookout for you, pup,” Jongdae blushed at the nickname. “Why do you think no one bothered your family for all those months?”

“I-I thought” Jongdae stammered. “I thought we just fell under the radar and you couldn’t smell us.”

“Haha maybe if it was another pack.” Chanyeol laughed.

“But Kris runs a tight ship, every rogue is to be listed up with us.” Luhan added.

“Then why not…” Jongdae asked wondering why Kris hadn’t approached his family before.

“I was actually going to, I even came close to your house…. But then I smelled you and your mother, and I knew you had to have been running. A rogue family with two omegas and five children. I understood, so while I would be running out in the woods once a week I would drop by and leave my scent around so it would keep other packs at bay, and I could watch over you.”

Jongdae was stunned at this revelation and didn’t know what to say or where to begin.

A soft “thank you” is all he managed.

 

++++++++++++++++++++

 

After lunch Jongdae’s mood was somber, he didn’t know what to think or feel and even though he realized the pack was incredibly friendly, it didn’t stop him from thinking they were probably like all the others.

Baekhyun showed him the backyard and Jongdae felt the dirt and it truly was ideal to plant in.

“How is it?” Baekhyun asked and Jongdae flashed him a small smile, which the other returned tenfold.

After that they headed back into the living room where Kyungsoo was reading, Chanyeol was playing his guitar and singing softly, and Sehun and Jongin were in front of the TV playing what Jongdae remembers are video games.

They all give him warm smiles as he sat down and watched the other boys play. Baekhyun tells him they are playing on something called a PS4, but it all just confusing boxes to Jongdae so he nodded absentmindedly instead and sat amored by the weird device.

He spent the rest of the evening watching Jongin and Sehun play and when he got the idea he even yelled a couple of instructions at the two, which caused the other people in the room to laugh.

 

++++++++++++++++++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew this is part one~ Now off to part two~~!


	2. Outside These Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae is a rare omega who has spent much of his life running away from an inevitable fate with the help of his family, but what if he's too tired to keep running anymore?

Jongdae ate dinner quietly but the more he thought the more terrified he became. He had put it out of his mind earlier, with everything that had happened these past few days. But thinking about it right now, wouldn’t the pack try to claim him tonight? At first, he didn’t want to think it was true. Maybe, just maybe this pack was different, but the more Jongdae thought about it the more he realized it was a pipe dream. The pack owned him now, they had gotten him in return for the assured safety of his family, and why wouldn’t they take what was theirs.

Jongdae started shaking at the thought. Little trembles wrecking through his body and it must have become so intense that Kris put his hand over Jongdae’s smaller one looking at him with concern, but Jongdae just flinched hard almost knocking over his glass of water. He couldn’t focus or think as Kris said some words, his mind was reaching for its primal wolf instincts and the flight or fight instinct was kicking in. His pupils dilated and the hairs on his skin were rising before Kris’s booming voice broke through the thick haze starting to surround him.

“JONGDAE!” he yelled commanding and Jongdae snapped out of his stupor as the adrenaline started to calm down, but still simmering hot and bristling under his skin. Jongdae slumped against his chair from the exertion of his body going into overdrive and Luhan herded some of the younger pack out while the older ones like Minseok, Suho and Kris were patting and rubbing Jongdae’s back helping him to calm down, Yixing came over to feel his pulse and check his vitals while Kris held the back of his neck to sedate him. Jongdae knew he was considered slightly dangerous right now. A young, not completely trained wolf never equaled to good results; he had learned that much from books and from his own random changes. There was a reason his parents kept him locked in his room during his full moon changes. And so Kris’s hands on his neck were just as restricting as they were trying to be comforting. Jongdae started to tense up again thinking about the conscious weight there.

Was this how they would take him, as he was forced to be pliant and still?

“Kris,” he heard Yixing urgently whisper, “You need to command him, he’s out of control. I don’t know what is causing his wolf to act out like this but he isn’t stable and he’s going to lose control any second.”

“Yixing but…”

And just at that moment Jongdae started to shake, eyes blown wide and form trembling, for real now. He gasped in pain and clattered to the floor with his chair as Kris pushed the remaining members in the room to the back and behind him.

Jongdae was trying to control himself gasping and eyes turning from his usual brown, to ice blue back and forth, and tears streamed down his face as his body contorted in a sickening manner. Bones snapping painfully flow one by one to the point the grind and creaking of the bones were audible and sickening and Kris had never seen such a painful turn before. Jongdae gasped and begged, for the pain to please go away, little ‘help mes’ and pleas fell from his kitten lips and Kris’s heart ached, but then the final bones were snapping and twisting and the ending shattering scream that merged into a desperate wolf howl ripped through his body as the boy finally transformed into a wolf.

“KRIS! We have to!!” Yixing yelled

 “NO!” Kris roared back as Jongdae’s wolf finally gathered complete control, its eyes blown wide and feral as he lunged at Kris who took a solid stance and stood his ground.

Jongdae was so small even as a wolf, much smaller than even Kyungsoo who was a decent sized compared to his human form. But he was so pretty in his soft sand colored fur mixed in with red-ish pink tones, it wasn’t a rare coat like a white wolf, but it was a still a very pretty. However even with how small he was Jongdae lunged and sunk his sharp teeth deep into Kris’s forearm and Kris let out a pained grunt staggering back a little.

“Kris!” Suho yelled furiously and Kris knew his second in command was a second away from turning and attacking Jongdae, so he raised his other arm and stopped him.

“No! I-It’s ok” he said wincing as Jongdae dug in deeper and growled menacingly. Kris looked down at Jongdae’s wolf and then squatted much to the horror of everyone watching the interaction. Jongdae let go of Kris’s arm and then leapt to try and disfigure Kris’s face, but before he could get to it Kris brought his large arms around Jongdae, engulfing him and pulling him to his chest. The wolf barked and brought his paws to scratch at his chest and snapped its jaws right next to Kris’ face but Kris held steadfastly and it seemed like an eternity before Jongdae’s wolf finally quieted only whimpering and snapping occasionally as it got tired and then bones shifted back into place and pitiful pained noises became human whimpers and then a naked crying Jongdae lay in Kris’s arms sobbing his heart out.

“Jongdae…” Kris started, but the younger just shook his head and cried even louder. All the pain and sadness he had felt over the years, his parents hardship over him being an omega, days locked in the attic trying to stave away a never ending heat, full moons trying to repress the beast that clawed against his chest in anger to be let out, fear, anger, pain, and so so so much sadness. So much Jongdae had been hiding, so much so he wouldn’t worry his family and hurt himself further and now he was finally letting it out. The sobs were pained and desperate and heart wrenching, even Kris as an alpha of the biggest pack in Asia suddenly felt so helpless as he watched the sobbing boy in his arms and didn’t know how to help. Finally Yixing and the rest of the boys came around too. Even the younger ones had come down after hearing all the commotion. And Luhan ever the curious like the younger probably was in the forefront.

“Jongdae…?” Tao said teary eyed in the back. His eyes shining and looking at the scene in so much sadness it would almost be laughable if he wasn’t on the verge of crying himself.

He heard shuffling and then Sehun, followed by Tao and Kai were bringing up a blanket and Sehun hesitated before draping it over Jongdae and then stepping back as the younger’s pitiful cries didn’t cease.

Eventually, after a good while, Jongdae went from sobs to whimpers, to sniffles and then finally into a fitful sleep. Kris picked up Jongdae’s tiny body wrapped in blankets and held it close as he walked upstairs to Jongdae’s bedroom, but thought better of it and gently laid him in his own room instead hoping his Alpha scent would soothe the younger.

Coming back downstairs he was met with everyone’s worried faces. Especially Suho, who looked at him with anger and sadness underneath his calm mask. Yixing came and pulled Kris to the sofa where he could mend his wound which hurt like hell, but he had forgotten over their omega’s pain. And it was a deep gash. But Kris said nothing as Yixing shoved a needle into his arm and sent morphine into his system. And when he gave the ok that it was numb enough, Yixing expertly worked his needle stitching the injury up as everyone sat and looked back and forth uncomfortable. Suho was raging and Kris finally sighed and grunted.

“Alright, Suho you may speak.” And with that Suho went red in the face and stood up his body screaming anger.

“Kris!! You were so reckless! You actually fucking HUGGED—“ and everyone winced at the roar Suho let out “AN OUT OF CONTROL WOLF PUP!!! Are you an idiot?! He could have hurt you!”

Kris frowned gave Suho his best puppy eyes, but Suho just scoffed and looked away still mad and then Kris turned his eyes on Yixing who just shook his head and continued his stitches. “He’s right Kris you really scared the living daylights out of us… is using your Alpha command really that bad at times like this,” and this time Kris froze up as he let out a grunt.

“It’s… If I can find a way around it I will Yixing. And Suho I’m sorry, but he’s just a puppy and he was already hurting I… couldn’t.” and Suho just sighed and shook his head.

“Do you think he’s going to be a good match to our pack Kris? He seems…”

But Kris just beamed “He’s a good kid Suho, I am positive he will work with us. He just needs some time right now, he’s going through a lot. Leaving his family for the first time and being around so many strange wolves, it seems like it’s just an overload on his senses.”

Yixing nodded as he did a final stitch and cut the thread before he began to tie it, “I agree with Kris Suho, he’s very wary but so so sweet.” Yixing hummed softly looking back at the upstairs and then smiling at Kris who nodded with his own upturn of lips.

“Maybe…” Minseok spoke up from the love seat with Luhan who was practically smothering him with his body, “we just need to talk with him and run over how we do things here, and that he’s safe, or he will never trust us.

“We can talk to him during dinner,” Luhan added, “Tell him more about ourselves so he can understand our reasoning and pack dynamics” and Kris nodded.

Suho was still stiff and wooden worrying about the day's events so Sehun put his arm around the smaller’s shoulders, “Suho-hyung,” Sehun said looking at him, “stop worrying he’ll fit right in. Just give him some time and trust him okay. We brought him into this pack and if want him to trust us, we need to trust him” and everyone nodded at that.

Suho sighed and then nodded as some of his anger cooled down a bit. He knew he was being a bit too overprotective and probably unfair to Jongdae, but he was second in command and he couldn’t see his Alpha getting hurt like that.

Eventually, everyone left the room and it was just Kris and Suho and Kris was stitched up. “Come here” Kris held out a hand to Suho who looked at it and then scampered into the alpha’s lap nuzzling into his chest.

“I was scared” Suho whispered and Kris nodded holding him closer. “It’s ok. It’s okay now.” He said kissing Suho’s temple and rocked him, trying to soothe the younger.

 

++++++++++

 

Kyungsoo was the one watching over Jongdae as he slept and he was in the middle of his book when he felt the other’s breathing come out of sync and looked up, watching Jongdae’s long eyelashes fluttering open. 

At first he seemed kind of dazed and content, which sleeping in Kris’s room often did, it was filled with the head Alpha’s pheromones and was very calming. But soon the younger probably remembered the afternoon’s events and his heart rate picked up as he looked at Kyungsoo with big scared eyes and Kyungsoo placed his book down and leaned in closer. 

“It’s ok Jongdae.” He said calmly. “No one’s mad. How are you feeling?”

Jongdae looked at the other surprised, “You-you’re not mad?” he asked as he fiddled with his blanket and then looked up at Kyungsoo under his eyelashes. 

Kyungsoo smiled and shook his head. “We were worried about you Jongdae… do you want to talk about it? Why were you so afraid?” And Jongdae froze up as he looked around unsure if telling the truth would be in his favor or not. Would they laugh at him when he said he was afraid of being claimed, or would they understand?

Jongdae didn’t answer and looked down at the blanket suddenly finding it interesting.

“Jongdae…” Kyungsoo started, “I know it’s hard for you to trust us, it was hard for me too when I first joined and Jongdae looked up at that.

“Really?” he asked shyly and Kyungsoo nodded.

“I was a rogue living on my own and it took me years before I came around. No one is asking you to immediately try and fit in. take your time and figure it out, but before that why don’t you hear us all out?” Kyungsoo asked smiling softly and he extended his hand, which Jongdae looked at before taking warily.

“Come,” Kyungsoo said leading him out of bed, “let’s talk.” And Jongdae nodded.

 

++++++++++++++++

 

They were all gathered in the living room like earlier in the day, but the atmosphere was a little more tense.

Mostly everyone in the pack comforted and gave Jongdae reassuring pats and smiles as he walked in trying not to cower but he couldn’t help it when he ended up more behind Kyungsoo than beside him. Kris, however, had taken him and sat him to his side and most of the tension bleed out of Jongdae’s shoulders immediately as he relaxed into the Alpha’s side. Kris was petting his head in a comforting gesture, but Jongdae saw the gauze wrapped around his arm and felt like throwing up, he had done that to his alpha. Everything in his omega body felt so wrong looking at the wrapped up wound.

He saw Kris getting ready to say something so Jongdae cut him off first. He wasn’t sure what they were going to talk about, whether it would be to his benefit or not so he decided to apologize first and make sure he hadn’t harmed his spot in the pack. Even if he was scared he needed to protect his family. He had made this decision so he had to stick to it now no matter the consequences.

“Alpha, everyone…” Jongdae said suddenly getting up off the couch and bowing deeply a ninety degrees bow, “I’m so sorry for the hurt I caused this morning, I wasn’t thinking clearly and I worried and bothered you guys, I hope you will forgive me.”

“Of course,” He heard Tao murmur and he felt Kris’s warm hand on his back. And he turned around to see Kris smiling warmly at him. “Of course,” Kris said pulling him back petting his hair again and Jongdae blushed. 

“Now,” Luhan said clapping his hands together, “Jongdae we feel like we haven’t explained things to you enough and I’m guessing that you to feel afraid and unsure. So how about we tell you a little more about the pack and help you understand us better ok?” he said and Jongdae nodded shyly.

“Alright then good, I’ll start off then,” Kris said sitting up a bit more, “For me and Tao, we were a part of packs who had become too big up in china and we decided to leave.”

“Ge was supposed to become the new alpha there, but he wanted something different.” Tao interrupts

Kris nodded “There were other Alphas though so I decided to leave. If I was going to make a new pack I wanted it to be on my terms and not according to pack elders. So I left with Tao and we moved around for a while living in different places and trying to find a new home. It was all beautiful, we went to around Canada, Chile, some countries in Europe but nothing stuck really, nothing drew us.

Jongdae understands he has moved all around the world too though he probably hasn’t experienced them like Kris and Tao. Jongdae and his parents always traveled through places hiding in ships or running through woods and being an omega Jongdae was never allowed to leave the house. “Eventually” Kris continued, “we stayed in Korea for a bit and me and Tao finally felt content and like we wanted to be here. The culture, people, everything, it wasn’t too similar yet it wasn’t completely different we settled in nicely. We integrated and became rogues in the city and lived a lot of happy years just working and living together.”

“It wasn’t until twelve years later that we found a bloody and bruised alpha with a worried beta hovering around in an alleyway, and we decided to approach them.” Tao added and Sehun clapped his hands.

“That was Suho and Minseok.” Sehun yipped from the side as Kris smiled “at first Minseok was pretty hostile since he thought we were with the people who had attacked them and were just there to finish Suho off, but when we showed him we had only come to help he almost cried in relief.”        

“Did not!” Minseok complained and Kris chuckled. “So Minseok said he knew an amazing doctor who had a small private clinic for wolves in a smaller rougher part of Seoul, and we helped carry Suho there and guess who we met?” Kris said with a small smile and Jongdae who was listening with rapt attention murmured ‘Yixing’ to which the others laughed and Kris nodded with a chuckle and softly patted his head.

“Right so Yixing was there and helped stitch Suho back into the fine alpha he is,” and Suho scoffed turning his head.

“How had they been attacked?” Jongdae asked curiously, but Kris told him to wait a little, and Jongdae swears he didn’t pout at that.

“And when Suho got better we all ended up talking. Yixing got along well with Tao and I since we were all Chinese, and he hadn’t met a lot in Seoul those days, and as for Minseok and Suho they were good pals of Yixing and everything just seemed to fit, we all worked well together. And so one day Yixing said he wanted a pack because he was tired of living alone, and so I thought about it and talked it over with Tao and we decided to ask him to join us. We also extended the offer to Minseok and Suho too and they also decided to join us.”

“Four alphas?” Jongdae asked confused. Most alphas were born into families and rarely integrated into other packs since most had the desire to lead and control. Alphas almost always ranked in the top of the pack and going to another pack meant working their way up from the bottom and no Alpha wanted that. So it was shocking to Jongdae that four alphas decided to easily join and form a pack together.

“Well, Kris was in the same pack as me and was like my older brother so that’s why I was okay with him leading,” Tao said and Jongdae nodded.

“Kris also has the strongest Alpha,” Yixing added onto him, “and I have no real desire to lead and control, I’m too busy working on medicine. As for Suho, Kris made him his second in command. You can ask him his reasons for trusting Kris later,” Yixing said smirking at the other and Suho just turned red.

 Kris chuckled, “so now I had a pack, and we had to travel to the mountains just like we’re going to go later this week to become integrated into the system by the elders. Seoul just like China was a big victim to the hunters and so we got more than enough land for ourselves. But after that was when the real difficulties of setting up a pack and becoming one started. We were a smaller and weaker pack though even though we had many alphas, but we had just freshly bonded, we didn’t know how to work in pack dynamics that well since we had left our packs, we had no omega, and no one had really been in a position of power before… so it was quite honestly a mess.”

“It almost came to the point where we were fighting every day. Initially, it was just little spats here and there but soon small issues turned into big blow-ups over the smallest things.  Eventually, some of us even wanted to leave and separate, join another pack or just live as rogues like we had before.” Minseok said quietly but then he smiled. “However, we made it work, we wanted to make it work so we stopped fighting and started listening instead and it got a lot better. It didn’t happen overnight but we started compromising more and more.” 

“Finally after a couple of years when we had been together a while and our name got out more, nearby wolves; rogues and pack wolves alike started considering us. Kai and Baekhyun were from Jeju and their packs lived close to each other. Their packs had too many betas so these two left and when they heard of our pack in Seoul these ambitious little pups wanted to join.” Kai huffed in slight annoyance but laughed and Baekhyun just fluttered his eyelashes.

“And of course when they laid eyes on beautiful me they just couldn’t resist.” Baekhyun chirped, and some people groaned while Chanyeol gave a big throaty laugh.

“Anyways!” Kris said with an exaggerated eye roll, but a smile playing on his lips. “We were looking into more land to establish more power. There were packs that kept edging on trying to fight us because we were weak in terms of what we had, but strong opponents, so they were trying to scare us and we needed to establish a stronger reputation. Anyways, and Jongin and Baekhyun came at the best time. So we talked to them got to know them as people and when we felt they were a nice fit with the pack we asked them to show us what they could do and,” Kris laughed “we couldn’t really turn them down after that.”

Jongdae’s eyes turned wide “what did they show you that was so amazing?” he asked intrigued.

“We are what you call furtivus atque letalis or letvis for short. In latin, that means stealthy and deadly. Basically in Jeju, alphas were trained to fight in a different manner from the beta’s. Alphas were big and imposing and could easily fight off enemies with raw power… but beta’s, beta’s needed some more tricks and so we were taught to be as quiet and sneaky as possible and made use of not only in the battlefield but to also get secret information from packs close by or sneak up on pray and get the first killing bite. Some were good at it some weren’t. Jongin and I though picked it up well. It’s how we became friends Baekhyun said with a smile. We were so stealthy actually that we sneaked out of classes and played around.” Baekhyun said giving a big laugh “it’s why the packs didn’t want us around after we grew up enough.”

“And well,” Kris continued again, “we took them in, got them inducted in and lived some bright years… Baekhyun makes things…”

“Noisy.” Kyungsoo deadpanned as Baekhyun pouted and dramatically fell into Kyungsoo’s lap and kicking his legs.

Kris shook his head and continued “Kai and Baekhyun lived fairly secluded up in Jeju, they lived in the woods and hadn’t been close to any cities or humans and so we sent them to high school where they met Chanyeol. One time we invited Chanyeol to run with us since he was part of rogue parents who lived a very humanized life and he agreed. And Chanyeol…. Well Chanyeol turned out to be a pretty big wolf…”

“Gigantic” Jongin piped in.

“Humongous” Luhan agreed.

“But well he was pretty loud and noisy though so he scared all the hunt away,” Tao added.

“I’ve gotten better though,” Chanyeol said smiling not even minding anything said about him, and Jongdae smiled liking the innocent alpha.

“However it came time for Chanyeol and his parents to move again and we expected Chanyeol to leave with them wanting to live as a rogue like he was raised, but he surprised us by asking to join. So we talked to his parents and after some teary goodbyes and the final induction, Chanyeol was officially a part of our pack. Our family kept getting bigger and by now our name was pretty well known. Five alphas in a pack is a big thing and we were more settled now too. So then name about us spread and little Luhan here had dreams of joining a big pack because he’s pretty ambitious so he came rapping on our door and we agreed to see him fight. I didn’t think he had a lot in him so just to tease we sent out Chanyeol and when he saw him we thought he would run with his tail between his legs but he stayed and he fought amazingly. If Baekhyun and Kai are futvis, then Luhan is a velox - it means swift in Latin. And even though Chanyeol was 2-3 times bigger, he still managed to land some nice blows and even though he didn’t defeat him I was impressed so I asked him to join. Now lastly—“

“Kyungsoo-shi” Jongdae exclaimed excited and really into the story. He looked over at the small beta who smiled up at him. 

“Kyungsoo in a way came with Luhan, but it was hard work getting him bonded into the group. He was the most assimilated and humanized out of all of us even more than Chanyeol, because Chanyeol still snuck out behind his parents backs and changed into a wolf aside from full moons, but Kyungsoo wanted to give all that up and lived in a big condo up in Seoul.” 

Jongdae looked back at him and saw him smirking at Kris laughing. “He was a big fancy architect at the time and he designed this house too.” And Jongdae marveled at everything again, “but we would invite him over to lunch and dinner all the time, and invite him whenever we went on vacation, and I guess he grew attached and decided to just give in” he said as Kyungsoo laughed again. 

“They are idiots—“ he started as Baekhyun interrupted still on his lap snuggling into him.

“But we are your~ idiots.” Baekhyun cooed and Kyungsoo pinched him as Baekhyun squeaked.

 

“Oh right!” Jongdae exclaimed and clapped his hands together as they heard the omega finally talking and not behind his usual shy mask. “Why were Minseok and Suho attacked?”

Minseok coughed and squirmed uncomfortably and Jongdae suddenly felt like he was prying as his smile fell, “I mean if I’m allowed to know... I don’t have to—“ 

But Kris stopped him and looked at Minseok and then Kyungsoo. “Is it ok if he knows?” he asked them carefully. “There’s no rush if you don’t feel ready, and I’m sure Jongdae wouldn’t mind.” Kyungsoo immediately nodded, his expression grim, but said he was fine with it if Minseok was. Minseok thought about it for a second and then nodded and said Jongdae was allowed to know because it wasn’t really a secret anyways. Kris made sure one more time and then let out a withering sigh. 

“You said you knew about the hunters and their history right Jongdae?” and Jongdae nodded again. “Well, packs reestablished themselves and tried to move on, but the absence of Omega’s was sorely felt. Where before there had been anywhere from five to even ten Omegas, there were maybe one or two and if it was really bad sometimes even none. So packs looked for replacements…” 

Jongdae felt a numbing chill run through him, but he controlled his shiver trying to appear strong and take in the history of his pack mates. 

“Alphas are too authoritative and dominant by nature so… betas were looked upon. And even though they couldn’t have kids they were good for… other things. Minseok was unfortunately in such a situation and Suho ran him away from there,” Jongdae suddenly thought of his parents. “However their pack head sent people after them and when they caught up they really tore Suho apart when we got to them and fought off the rest.” 

“As for Kyungsoo, he ran off on his own and made a life for himself but that’s why he didn’t like packs and didn’t think he would ever join one. And Jongdae, I know you’re a little nervous but I hope you know we won't force you to do anything you don’t want. We probably won't want pups until much further down the road since the pack is still new and developing; we honestly just wanted you. The reason we took in an omega was because you might not know, but there’s a balance and order in packs. Alphas lead and use their authority, and a pack would be lost without one. Betas are like a bridge for a pack, they look after alphas and omegas alike and are known for their loyalty and harmony. Now omegas, omegas bring peace and unity into the pack. There’s a certain calmness and order that omegas bring with them and that’s probably why Minseok and Kyungsoo’s packs turned wild. They were missing that.”

Jongdae took all that in and shuddered. He suddenly couldn’t think bad about this pack anymore. If Kyungsoo and Minseok could trust this pack who went through so much then Jongdae would too. And he looked Kris directly in the eyes and nodded, but he had one last question.

“Suho-shi, why did you save Minseok-shi?” he asked

And Suho smiled easily at him,  “because I loved him,” he said as he stared at Minseok adoringly and the other blushed.

“Are you mated?” he asked, but Suho shook his head.

“We are what you call pack-mated Jongdae” Kris replied as Jongdae’s jaw fell open. Jongdae had heard of packmates before from books and his parents; after the genocide of the eighteen hundreds, packs had veered off, or all but been annihilated, and so the sizes of packs greatly diminished. Wolf packs went from having twenty, forty, sometimes even greater numbers, to now only having anywhere from three to fifteen. And because groups had become so small and intimate, instead of the members mating with just one other wolf— if the group got along well enough, they all mated together. It was a complex dynamic but it eliminated many potential fights and issues in the new wolf world. Pack mates weren’t rare but they usually only occurred in packs that had smaller numbers. Actually, Jongdae has never heard of a pack mate with a number bigger than that, even five was considered extravagant. 

“It wasn’t fun” Kyungsoo answered annoyed. Since he was the last to join the group he probably went through the whole initiation ceremony and mating ceremony with the most amount of members. Kyungsoo glared at a giggling Tao who probably only had to go through the initial ceremony with the original five members but eventually his face fell into a softer more annoyed scowl as he pinched Tao’s side “shut up brat” he muttered smiling behind his cup.

Jongdae thought about all he had learned tonight and took it in. it was a lot of information, but he was so thankful to his new pack about all that they had shared with him. After the brief about their past, Kris went on and explain how the wolves lived. They were allowed to change freely something Jongdae sighed thankfully at. Being locked up in his wolf form in a small room when all his wolf wanted to do was go out and be free had never been fun. He doesn’t remember much from the experiences, but the destroyed room and his bruised body the day after the full moons were message enough. However, Kris still cautioned him to be safe and be on alert for humans.

Some of the boys also went to school or college and others had jobs that they did. Kris, Luhan and owned Exo Enterprise that dealt with the land and real estates, and seemed fitting for a pack who owned so much pack land. Not only did they own it territorially, but also owned it legally, and made the task of taking over their land pretty much impossible. Jongdae was really beginning to be proud of his pack. 

Next Kris asked about Jongdae who answered he had never been to school, and Kris suggested he could slowly learn and eventually get his GED or go to school if he wanted to do that. But there was no rush, which Jongdae smiled thankfully at. Truth be told, Jongdae really wanted to go to school like his little brothers and sisters, and the more Kris told him about his possibilities, the more Jongdae smiled in happiness. It seemed like his small narrow future, which had seemed so bleak and constricting, was finally opening up so wide and Jongdae was looking forward to living with his new pack.

However, Kris warned, that for the next week until his induction, Jongdae was allowed to go nowhere without a fellow pack member with him, even the bathroom. They didn’t think any pack would be stupid enough to try and attack him, but it was better safe than sorry and Jongdae understood.

 

+++++++++++++

 

By the middle of the week, it definitely got a little claustrophobic having someone with him at all times, but Jongdae takes the time to get to know his group mates better. Baekhyun and Chanyeol with their loud energy always make him laugh and have fun, Yixing and how he’s always worried and fusses over everyone is cute, and Kris, Jongdae realizes, is a very large teddy bear who whines whenever one of the pack members haven’t cuddled with him in a while. Particularly Kyungsoo who did not care much for cuddling, but it was always funny when Kris will whine and pull the tiny yet scary little beta in and smush him in hugs, and Kyungsoo for all his worth would desperately try to keep the smile off of his face. It makes Jongdae smile in turn. Then what were called the maknae trio, Sehun Kai and Tao (older than him but the youngest before he came) were big balls of fluff. They were all tall and imposing and looked kind of scary, but each was so cute in their own way. Like Tao, who’s dark feline eyes and rippling muscles looked terrifying, but in actuality when he spoke, he whined through his syllables and he always tripped over his words. Jongdae liked to whine with him. Kai, on the other hand with his smile and charisma would hint at him being a bad boy, but really all he did was lie quietly wrapped up in blankets and pulled Jongdae in too as he sagely told him puppies were really angels. And lastly Sehun was the funniest. He carried a straight and solemn face, and you would think that was it to him, but then he would run around with the other maknaes and create all kinds of trouble. Really he was the ringleader of it all, but there were moments where he and Kai would just quietly suck on their bubble tea and watch anime too.

The older of the pack Minseok and Luhan were amazing elders and looked quietly after the pack and played a lot of Soccer. Minseok was a little quieter than fun-loving Luhan, but they complemented each other well. Then lastly was Suho who Jongdae also gravitated a lot. Maybe it was the sweetness and the easy-going smiles, yet when he was mad he would bitch and bitch and make faces mimicking his members tones but still watched silently and quietly after them all. He worked with all he had for the pack and always helped make sure everything ran smoothly and well. Jongdae enjoyed his pack so much.

Another interesting thing Jongdae found was the pack bond, he hadn’t ever seen it with his own eyes because of the rarity, only read through books or heard through his parents, but seeing was truly something else. The notion of being mated to eleven men was mind boggling to probably anyone but seeing it was really another thing to take in. He would be in the kitchen with Kris or someone eating and then he would see a pack member with another pack member coming down the stairs one day, and then a completely different one the next. Like once when Baekhyun and Chanyeol were plastered together giggling about things one afternoon in the living as everyone was gathered watching Jongin and Sehun play video games, and then Tao was walking by to grab a seat on the couch next to Kris when Baekhyun decided to play a prank on him and tripped the younger causing Tao to painfully face plant into the wood, glass breaking, drink spilling and food scattering all around. Jongdae could see the instantaneous regret on Baekhyun’s face after, obviously the other hadn’t expected Tao to fall quite that hard and he felt bad. 

“Tao…” Baekhyun said as he got up to try and help him, but Tao only shook his head and glared at Baekhyun as forcefully as he could, but that didn’t last long because in the next instant a large lip jutted out and he started scrubbing at his face to no avail as tears streamed down his pretty feline eyes 

“Why are you always so mean to me Baekhyun?” Tao had cried a little heartbreaking sound, and his voice was so, so small that it had even pulled at Jongdae’s heartstrings, and he tried to get up and comfort the soft-hearted alpha who only shook his head and ran upstairs. Kris had glared so terrifyingly cold at Baekhyun everyone had frozen stiff.

“Baekhyun.” he had only said, but Baekhyun squirmed in place. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to— I—I didn’t think he would fall so hard I was only playing…” he said quietly, but Kris kept glaring.

“Fix this,” The head alpha had said in the same terrifying tone which had Baekhyun scampering to stand up, but Jongdae he could see the resolve in them as he went up the stairs.

Apparently Tao was just coming out of the bathroom because they heard the toilet flush and when the door opened everyone downstairs heard scuffling and words thrown back and forth which became louder and louder. Finally Tao yelled “YOU'RE ALWAYS DOING THIS BAEKHYUN WHY?” to which the smaller replied in his own yelling saying he didn’t mean for him to get so hurt, and he’s sorry, and then there was more scuffling before he heard Tao yell to be let go and Baekhyun finally roared at him “YOU'RE NEVER PAYING ATTENTION TO ME TAO! WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU LOOKED MY WAY OR KISSED ME, YOU NEVER NOTICE ME!” much to Jongdae’s shock, and then he heard a thud of something colliding with a wall before a very sensual moan flowed from upstairs causing Jongdae’s cheeks to burn and a few of the members to chuckle.  A door clicked and Jongdae guessed they were getting some privacy. The next day where Chanyeol had been wrapped around Baekhyun’s arms the previous night, Tao was there today, but the look of love and happiness was consistent in their eyes and Jongdae smiled. 

Jongdae had found it weird and terrifying, the notion of loving eleven men at once, but the more Jongdae watched the dynamics of his pack work out, the more he found himself wanting to be a part of that dynamic.

Somewhere in the week when Kris found time to take him, Jongdae went to visit his parents too, reassuring them that he was okay and that he was actually happy in his new pack. His dad ever the worrier took him to the back of the apartment and made sure he wasn't under his alpha's pressure and asked him again, but Jongdae just smiled and reassured him, and his dad sighed in relief. Jongdae almost saw years come off of his dad in those few seconds and he wonders how much his parents suffered trying to keep him safe. They never said anything or complained, and Jongdae is so thankful for such amazing parents. Him and Kris stay a little longer playing with his siblings, and talking to his parents, but eventually they have to head back and so he waves goodbye to his family a second time this week, but on much happier terms.

And finally the week comes to an end and passed Kris informs everyone that the formalities and preparation were done and that tomorrow they would all be driving out to the mountains and inducting Jongdae. 

Kyungsoo and Yixing fussed over him and made sure he ate well and rested early that night. Kyungsoo especially murmured about psychotic rituals as he stuffed more food onto his overflowing plate and Yixing just smiled. They fitted him one last time in his robes that Kris had had made for him by a rogue wolf seamstress who lived in the city, and the soft fabrics hugged his figure beautifully accentuating his lithe frame and a cut down the middle revealing his soft smooth chest. He could see Yixing and Kyungsoo eyeing him when they thought he wasn’t looking and a blush crawled up his cheeks, but he kept it down instead focusing on Kyungsoo’s fussing again. When they deemed him ready they sent him to go and sleep and Jongdae crawled under his Alpha’s covers— he’d been sleeping with Kris on account of the ‘no going anywhere without someone’ rule—and lay there staring at the ceiling. Even after Kris came in and hugged him close eventually falling asleep, Jongdae lay awake for a very long time.

 

++++++++++++++++++++

 

The next morning everyone got up bright and early at six and went through the morning routine; getting ready, eating, and finally packing everything into the car. They were taking two vans to fit all the people, along with food and other supplies, because after the induction and mating ceremony there is always a celebration.

Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Jongdae, and Suho had spent the past two days making all the food to cater to a hundred people and other packs were also required to bring something so too much of the work didn’t fall onto the hosting pack. 

Jongdae was so nervous he was blankly staring at all the members running around and getting things ready while wringing his fingers in his shirt. Finally, Minseok pulled him out of his thoughts. 

“Time to head out, puppy.” He said smiling and tugged Jongdae to one of the vans. Kris was driving the first van that Jongdae was in along with Minseok, Luhan, Jongin, and Chanyeol while everyone else was following behind them in the other van. Jongdae eventually dozed off too, Chanyeol and Kris sitting up front fighting over whether to take Chanyeol’s super secret shortcut or not and Jongdae smiled to himself. 

Jongdae’s not sure how long he slept because one second they had just barely turned onto the highway, and the next they were at some large field overlooking scenery he had only seen in books. Luhan’s voice filtered into his ear and Jongdae guessed that’s what had woken him up. The older was smoothing out the bangs from his face. “Puppy, we have to get you ready, come” he said and tugged lightly on Jongdae’s wrist as the younger blearily tumbled after him looking around, and found his pack already out and running around getting everything they had packed, out of the cars and set up now. Luhan took Jongdae to a little cave in the mountain that was hidden by hanging vines; inside it was small but cozy with furs lining the floor, and a little boulder stool in front of a big mirror that was probably dragged in. There was also a cozy nest of blankets that Jongdae really wanted to jump in, but Luhan tugged him to sit on the boulder instead. 

“Lu hyung? Where’s this?” Jongdae asked still half asleep and yawned big, scrunching up his eyes and Luhan just cooed. 

“This, puppy, is the preparation room before your induction. I’m going to get you ready okay?” and Jongdae nodded as Luhan set to work, brushing through Jongdae’s hair softly and rubbing scented oils into his tresses, taking care to be gentle and thorough. Then he rubbed some lotion onto his face and applied light makeup that smoothed his complexion over. Finally, he lined his eyes with kohl and smiled at his work.

“You look gorgeous puppy,” he said smiling, “except you don’t look much like a puppy when you’re made up so pretty.” And Jongdae blushed at that as Luhan just squished his cheeks between his hands. “Now I’m going to go help set up some more with everyone else. People are going to start pouring in and we have—“ Luhan checked his phone, “an hour before the ceremony and there’s a lot to do. Get changed into your robes. They’re over there,” he said pointing to the blanket bed, “and I’m going to send Jongin in here to watch over you.” Jongdae nodded and Luhan pranced to the entrance with a smirk “bye puppy, we will come get you in a bit.”

 

+++++++++++++++

 

In a bit felt like it took forever but finally it was time for the initiation and Jongdae was so nervous his palms were sweating and his stomach was bunching in on itself. Usually, initiations were fairly simple; a few incantations were said and then the alpha bit into the juncture of the neck and shoulder, and done! You were part of the pack! However, because this was a mated pack, the alpha started of by bonding you to him through the bite and replacing the previous authority with himself, then it would lead directly into the mating ritual, and after Kris was done then the second in command would replace Kris’s bite wounds with his own, and then after that it was from oldest to youngest. 

Jongdae sat in the middle of the large ceremonial grounds, looking discreetly at all the wolves there, crowding around the outer layer of the grounds. Alphas of packs from all around Korea and even further were there to watch. It was mandatory though that all the Head Alphas be there, and if the Alphas couldn’t make it, then it was second in command, but today it seems all the higher ups had made it and some bringing a few along, others alone, and some with just their mates. Kris had told him the packs of Seoul had brought up to as many as five people. Leading to nearly a hundred and thirty people being present. Even Jongdae’s parents were near the front smiling happily for their son, and Jongdae cheeks glowed as he sat on top of the pedestal, in the middle of the large stone ritual circle. The circle was large, spanning about as big as a baseball diamond and was divided into three layers. The outer circle was for the viewing packs, the middle circle was for the immediate pack members, and the last smaller circle was for the wolf or wolves being initiated. Sometimes there was more than one person being initiated like when the original five members of Exo bonded, or when Jongin and Baekhyun were added to the pack, so it was big enough to hold at least ten people. In the middle was a pedestal of sorts for when omega’s were initiated, and Jongdae sat on it right now blushing as everyone looked on. The robes look even better than they did at home; as the silks shined in the sunlight, and the light embroidery on the edges of the sleeves glinted and reflected. His own brown hair was tousled to perfection thanks to Luhan, and Jongdae in all his years has never had the need to be made up, but after getting all ready like this he feels pretty good. He hadn’t paid attention to anyone else, but his members had definitely had their eyes on him and where a week before it would have made him sick to his stomach, sitting here today he just feels his tummy roll for a different reason. But he’s nervous enough right now as it is so he doesn’t dwell on it. 

Now the elders call for the ceremony to start and everyone quiets down while gathering and forming a large circle on the outer ring, stepping onto the wide circles line, and his pack members step up and equally space themselves out on the middle ring. Now it's just Jongdae left on his pedestal as he sits with his posture rigged and hands clenching the sides of his makeshift seat was just high enough for someone to reach down and nip at his neck. 

Finally the elders also take their positions at the points of a star that also line the circle and they began praying, at first it started off quiet, but then they got louder and louder, and the pack heads began to join as well. Kris had explained that pack heads had to learn certain incantations before they became heads of groups; he peeked over and saw Kris murmuring too. Finally an elder behind him called for Kris to go and bond with his new pack member, and Kris took even strides towards him. When Kris reached him he smiled reassuringly and tugged the right side of Jongdae’s robe and let it slip down exposing the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Jongdae took in a gulp of air as Kris leaned over whispering to give him his hands and Jongdae did, as Kris murmured a few incantations and as his pupils turned blue ice he leaned down— his canines extending, and bit right into Jongdae’s shoulder, as Jongdae bit down hard on his lip to keep the cry of pain inside. It wasn’t really the pain of the bite that hurt, but whatever it did to Jongdae after that did. It felt like poison streaming inside his veins reworking anything and everything. Fixing, shifting, molecules changing and forcing themselves to obey to Kris and to the pack and Jongdae finally let out a sob as it sent painful jolts up his spinal cord and went straight to his head giving him the most painful migraine he had ever experienced.

Kris squeezed his hand in reassurance as the younger dug his nails painfully into what had to be older’s hands. 

Finally after what felt like an eternity, but was really probably only a few minutes, the pain started to subside and power surged through Jongdae. He huffed in relief causing the spectators to laugh and Kris released his hold on his neck smiling softly at Jongdae and giving him a peck on the cheek and a last reassuring squeeze to his hands before he let go. 

“You were wonderful Jongdae,” he said smiling and Jongdae was shocked realizing that Kris hadn’t said the words out loud, but that he had still heard them. And then he remembered the pack mate and smiled. 

After Kris, it was Suho’s turn, and the elder just whispered a quiet ‘brace yourself’ as he gently put a hand on his neck and waist and then bit down on top of Kris’s bite. Jongdae expected pain but amazing pleasure tingled around him and he pathetically whimpered in Suho’s hold, trying to control his writhing. By the time he let go, Jongdae was bitingly horribly into his lip to keep from making any embarrassing sounds. 

After he let go he smiled at Jongdae and he heard Suho’s thoughts in his mind too, and the sweet second in command just smiled lovingly at him adding a “Welcome Jongdae”. 

After that Minseok, Luhan, and Baekhyun went, and by Chanyeol, Jongdae was panting embarrassingly onto Chanyeol’s shoulder, and clutching onto the shirt so tight he was afraid he might rip it. 

After that, it was Kyungsoo who smiled apologetically as he bit into his shoulder and when it was over he said, “Sucks right? Only three more to go Jongdae you can do it!” And Jongdae smiled weakly at him nodding.

But after Tao went he was so out of it, the older had to had to keep a firm grip on his waist as Jongin ran over and grabbed him waiting till Tao got back into his place in the circle before he bit into the same bite his nine other members had taken. Jongdae was beyond trying to control himself at this point because he just wanted it all to be over, and for his heart to stop pounding frantically in his chest, and for his hands to stop shaking, and for him to be so weak he couldn’t even grip anything anymore so he settled for sobbing pathetically against Jongin’s hold—arms uselessly at his side, not sure if he could even make it another second. Lastly as Jongin held him Sehun ran over and gathered Jongdae in his arms who keened sadly and Sehun petted him.

His last packmate finally bit into Jongdae and Jongdae whimpered trying his best to hold on as the youngest sent more of those horrible tinkles down every part of his body, though he couldn’t feel a lot of it right now. Finally finally finally Sehun let go and Jongdae smiled tiredly at him as Sehun laid him on his side, with his legs still hanging off the edge of the pedestal, and laid his cheek against the cool stone. He ran back and the elders started up their incantations again.

Jongdae was so spent and tired. He tried to sleep, but the incantations were so loud, and every time he felt himself slipping, the incantations would bring him back. He had a feeling the spells were not letting him sleep; keeping him conscious till the ceremony was finished. So Jongdae opened his eyes and stared at the ground willing everything to finally be over because he was horribly tired, and he waited and waited and waited, and finally after fifteen more grueling minutes passed, the oldest looking of the elders spoke the ending chants and finally there was silence.

Jongdae made sure it was truly over; and laid there on the pedestal sadly, and when he was sure he wouldn’t be rushed or interrupted he let out a loud pathetic keening noise his throat like a pup, and pathetically whimpered at his alpha to just take him and end all this. Kris ran over worried, but as soon as he gathered the tiny omega in his arms, the younger just fell into a deep sleep completely passing out, and everyone laughed. 

The crowd was taken to the other side, as Kris took the omega back to the preparation room and wrapped him up in the blankets smiling down at the puppy, before heading back outside to greet the guests.

After an hour or two of letting the omega rest, Kris asked Minseok to go wake Jongdae up because he didn’t want to younger to miss out on his own integration party. And so Minseok went off to wake their sweet omega up and even though he was met with a scowl, which soon turned into a full-blown pout, Minseok caressed his sweet face and pulled him up. As soon as they left the den Jongdae’s mother rushed and smothered him with kisses, and his brothers and sister ran to him too demanding hugs, and to play. His dad smiled at him proudly and softly petted his hair standing next to his mother and looking so proud. 

Minseok smiled at the family, but apologetically pointed to the rush that was heading toward them and Jongdae’s mom gave Jongdae a final kiss with the promise of meeting up later and Jongdae nodded still slightly bleary eyed. 

Soon Kris and Chanyeol were flanked at Jongdae’s sides as everyone came up to greet the Exo pack’s newest omega. First up was all of Yunho’s pack which consisted of him, Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin and their omega Jaejoong, Jongdae exchanged pleasantries with Jaejoong, but they didn’t get to talk long though as the next group came up. It was another five-member pack run by head alpha Onew, who kind of smiled like the sun, and their omega was Jonghyun who was definitely not as soft looking as most omegas were, but then the next second he started to sob talking about how beautiful the ceremony was and the group’s youngest smirked evilly as he told him he would show him even more beautiful things tonight. Jongdae wasn’t sure what to think of that, but Jonghyun seemed nice enough and he wanted to get to know the other more. After that a few more groups were introduced to him in passing by; another pack run by a wolf of Chinese origin named Mark and his omega Jackson, and a group named infinite— who’s omega Sungyyu was really adorable. 

After that it was just a blur, two more groups in Seoul were mentioned, a five-person all female group called f(x), and a four person group called miss a. and then there were only two other groups in Korea as large as theirs; an all female group run by Taeyeon and their omega was tiffany and incredibly bubbly fun spirited character, and super junior in the south run by Leetuk and who had two omega’s Ryeowook and Sungmin both quite nice kids in a pack of wolves, literally and metaphorically. 

Finally sometime between where the night ends and the sky begins to gain color again the celebration ended. All the leaders transformed into wolves for the journey or revved up the engines to their cars. Some helped Exo pack their things up and when everything is finally settled, Jongdae hugs his family goodbye, promising to visit soon and hugging his parents in a tight embrace and pecking his siblings goodbye. Finally the pack goes to say goodbye to the elders, who wish them well, and the oldest wise women give Jongdae  soft kisses and wishes of eternal happiness, which Jongdae thanks them for profusely.

The drive home is happy later that day as Kris drives and Baekhyun sits upfront blasting SNSD. Everyone is laughing and singing and Jongdae feels like he has finally found his happily ever after

 

++++++++++++++++

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now to part three~~!


	3. Outside These Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae is a rare omega who has spent much of his life running away from an inevitable fate with the help of his family, but what if he's too tired to keep running anymore?

Even though the previous week Jongdae had worked himself into the wolves’ family easily, now that his stay was permanent from here on out, Jongdae feels weird.

He woke up with the sun the day after they had gotten back from his induction ceremony and willed himself to go back to sleep, but the sleep wouldn’t come so he just lay in bed. He wasn’t sure what to feel, a little afraid and a little unsure. He had come to like the wolves of Exo after his one week stay here, but there were still many things he didn’t know about them and he wasn’t sure if the side they had shown him before the induction was the same as they usually were or only a pretense so he wouldn’t run away.

He’s had these thoughts before but he had buried them trying to come to terms with his decision and new fate— made them go away, but now that he’s finally here to stay and he doesn’t know what kind of wolves he’ll be facing now, Jongdae is really kind of scared. He lays there for another hour, but when he knows nothing will come from it, so he wakes up and showers and then heads down to make everyone’s breakfast early. Currently Kai, Sehun, Chanyeol, and Yixing go to high school for fun even though then have graduated numerous times. And Kris, Luhan, Baekhyun and Minseok go to work at Kris’s business. And Kyungsoo works from home as an architect; going over final plans and making sure buildings are built tall and sturdy, ready for safe building. Kyungsoo used to work at the office too but Jongdae couldn’t be left alone.

He’s mixing batter for pancakes when Kyungsoo comes down and helps him quietly.

“Good morning” the other murmurs in his very Kyungsoo-like way and Jongdae smiles, glad for the familiarity and says morning back.

So far so good, Kyungsoo sets the tone for the rest of the day, which passes without any incident or anything out of routine. Jongdae knows some of them can feel and have picked up on the apprehension he feels through the bond, but they stay silent on it much to Jongdae’s relief.

At one point Suho had begun to ask him through their bond as Jongdae was mulling over this particular issue when they were all sitting watching TV, and he had forgotten how his emotions coiled and travelled; like a transmitted signal for them all to pick up on.

“ _Jongdae_ …” Suho had started and Jongdae felt the apprehension and unsureness from Suho before the older thought better of it and shook his head “ _never mind._ ”

Jongdae isn’t trying to hurt them on purpose, or out rightly doubt them, but Jongdae even before he found out he was an omega himself was always cautious if only for his mother’s sake. And when the same fate fell upon him then it only intensified his paranoia and even though Jongdae wants so badly to whole heartedly trust them and believe this is true, force of habit and years of fear make it hard for him to give in to it so easily, so he keeps up his walls.

 

++++++++++++++

 

It doesn’t affect anything too badly. He still gets along with the members, laughs with them, smiles with them, and learns things from them.

But he knows and they know it doesn’t come from the heart, and instead Jongdae feels like some porcelain doll forcing himself to play house. He knows neither of them want it like this, and that he needs to just open up and accept, but he’s so scared, so, so terrified he doesn’t even know how to begin to explain it.

Little giggles with Chanyeol and Baekhyun shared and suddenly he will clamp up and draw back, when he’s just poised to tell them about this funny thing that happened when triplets were young. Or he will be baking with Minseok and he’s about to share this recipe his mother told him, but will Minseok even care? Probably not he thinks, and withdraws again. And the worst is when Kris praises him or something like when he made breakfast one morning and Kris found it especially delicious and gave Jongdae glowing reviews and at first he was so happy, but then he remembered his father, and his praises, and Jongdae’s mind wanders and he ends up wondering if Kris really had to take him from his home at the end of the day?

And he knows Kris feels the apprehension, mixed in with the slight inability to trust and he feels like shit. It shouldn’t be like this, they should be becoming a family so why is it like this. He forces himself to laugh and talk, but the noise just sounds grating and forced and dislikable even to his own ears and Jongdae just wants to cry because he doesn’t know where to go.

He lays awake staring up at the ceiling on the twenty-third night, and wonders if he will ever be capable of loving his pack. Something more then just the dull pulses of thankfulness or passing moments of maybe I’m happy now?

 

++++++++++++

 

The first person to snap at him for the way he was acting was Chanyeol.

Baekhyun had stayed late at the office with Luhan that day working on a big project for the company, and Chanyeol and Jongdae were sitting out on the porch enjoying themselves and drinking iced tea.

They were talking about nothing really, just mindless chatter, some celebrity gossip here, and a joke there, and Chanyeol was trying to convince Jongdae on why he thought GDragon (who Jongdae had no idea he who was) was a wolf.

“I promise you Jongdae,” the older mumbled to himself brows furrowing as he shook his glass a little and the drink dripped down the sides which Chanyeol smiled sheepishly at and tried to clear away before continuing. “Its just everything screams wolf from his demeanor to other things. You just can’t trust anyone these days!” he finished triumphantly as Jongdae laughed his same fake laugh and nodded and Chanyeol looked at him sadly for a second before he went on. “But I guess you know all about not trusting people don’t you…” he said and Jongdae looked at him eyes going wide before he looked away. “Jongdae… Why wont you trust us…?” Chanyeol asked and Jongdae didn’t have an answer. Hadn’t been able to come up with one even with all the recent sleepless nights filled with pondering over that very question.

He didn’t have an answer even as Chanyeol looked on expectantly, and so he looked away and Chanyeol mistaking his silence for refusal to talk and ignoring him, got up to leave. Jongdae felt anger through the bond and sadness, and was that a slice a fear that ran through? — why fear? — Nothing made sense and Jongdae thought he was going to be yelled at and maybe finally called out on his little pity session and just as fast as Chanyeol’s anger came, it dispersed leaving behind only a very sad smile and a slightly guilty feeling from Chanyeol.

The older looked confused and upset, but more confused then anything, trying to understand Jongdae but he couldn’t, sometimes Jongdae couldn’t understand himself either, but Chanyeol just smiled that same heartbreaking smile again and said he was going to go inside to cool down, and before he left he whispered sorry even though Jongdae wasn’t sure why he should even apologize when Jongdae should be the one who was sorry. ‘Don’t. Not your fault’ Chanyeol said and Jongdae wanted to cry.

They were trying so hard to understand. They were patient but even the most tolerant peoples patience snaps. For example Chanyeol was a wolf who only smiled his brightest at everything and every situation, always trying to find the light and if he could get tired of Jongdae it was only a matter of time before the rest did.

 

+++++++++++++++

 

Jongdae sat by Yixing all the rest of the day moping and drooping over all the furniture as Yixing worked on math homework he had gotten at school and smiled every once in a while at Jongdae.

“Speak Jongdae, it seems there is something troubling you, yes?” Yixing said but it took a few more minutes of drooping and thinking for Jondae to finally form a question.

“Yixing-ge… I… I want to give in…” Jongdae paused thinking of how to word it. “but I don’t know… how” he finished not making much sense. But miraculously Yixing still understood, and looked at him eyes trying to pick him apart and understand him, and for once Jongdae opened up. Since he couldn’t sort this out himself and understand, he would let Yixing do it for him. Make sense of his fractured soul that had been clumsily put together after losing its pieces too many times, and made a mismatched jigsaw. He opened up to Yixing.

“Let go” was all Yixing said though after a few minutes of just staring at him, and then got right back to trig problems he kept complaining were the devil. ‘ _Let go of that wall you have built high Jongdae. Trust._ ’ He whispered, sending a tidal wave of love and hope and want through the bond and Jongdae nodded numbly because he wanted to let go too. It had been a long time since he had if ever. And Yixing few words hit a lot closer to home then a lecture or a whole speech ever would have.

Tremble tremble, shook Jongdae’s high walls.

Crumble crumble went a few pieces.

 

+++++++++++

 

“Whatcha making dae?” Tao asked as he and Sehun crowded Jongdae in the kitchen.

It was a few days later after his talk with Yixing, nothing had changed much, but he had contemplated Yixing’s words more, running them over in his mind and trying to change himself.

“Cookies” Jongdae said as he listened to music on the radio. They were playing songs by Jo Sung Mo, and Jongdae’s mom really liked him— would buy his CD’s whenever they were in Korean dense areas abroad. Currently they were playing ‘In Heaven’ and Jongdae had the urge to sing along like he used to at home, so he decided to now too in the spirit of opening up and its clear Tao and Sehun weren’t expecting this because they both seemed surprised as Jongdae lightly hummed at first, but his tune picked up and voice got stronger. It’s a bit awkward, and he’s not entirely comfortable, but he tries and pushes on, leading the boys to smile and look on and begin to sing too at one point and Jongdae feels happy. He’s glad he tried pushing out of his comfort zone for once.

“OOoooh~!!” Tao and Sehun crow clapping as the song ends and Jongdae’s face turns bright red, so he decides to duck into the bathroom to calm himself and asks the boys to look over the mixing bowl as he scurries down the hall and they agree amidst a set of giggles.

When Jongdae returns he understands precisely why they were laughing, because they had both fled and the mixing bowl was empty of chocolate chip cookie batter.

Jongdae sighs before he sets on making another batch of cookies and this time when he is finished, he sums of some courage and slaps Tao and Sehun’s hands away at the finished product during dinner.

“None for you troublemakers.” He grouches and the table seems surprised and he even gets a hoot from Minseok and Kyungsoo for putting the maknaes in their place but he feels happiness pull in his chest and its not just his own this time because everyone seems a little happy Jongdae made more of a effort tonight. Reached out to them, played with them, and showed them a little bit of the real him for once, not just a docile doll.

Crumble crumble as more bricks fall.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Kris approaches him one day as hes sitting and watching Jongin and Sehun play video games.

“Maknaes shoo.” Kris says as he sits on the arm chair and looks pointedly at the Sehun and Kai who whine but turn off the game system and walk away, and then he turns his attention back to Jongdae.

At first Jongdae is terrified because he’s afraid Kris is here to discuss his attitude, or lack there of, of it, and Jongdae is trying as hard as he can. Working to open up and let more and more of his new family in. But maybe it’s not fast enough for Kris, maybe he’s tired of Jongdae? Maybe he’s going to send him back? Jongdae doesn’t want to be sent back, he is truly coming to love his family. He really doesn’t want to be sent back, he’s trying so hard. Even if what he has to show is so small, he’s trying so hard.

But Kris must feel his fear because he raises up his palms, “relax relax Jongdae don’t be so afraid, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to try something with Kyungsoo and Luhan?”

And that is how Jongdae finds himself in the backyard a few minutes later working on shifting into a wolf. Its not really something he wants to do because Jongdae has never willfully shifted into a wolf before, its always on the full moon as he battles his wolf for control and its not exaggerated to say he doesn’t have a good relationship with his wolf either. But Kris had insisted. Said it was something he needed to control and harness and eventually it would come to be something he liked so Jongdae agreed albeit a little reluctantly and went outside to meet Luhan and Kyungsoo who were already there.

Kyungsoo had been chosen because Kyungsoo too had spent many years hating and repressing his wolf, understood the pain of changing only once every month, and having an estranged relationship with your wolf. And as for Luhan he was the fastest changer in Exo and probably most if not all the Asian wolves. Where even the fastest wolves took a second Luhan took half of that and was in front of you and ready to attack before you even knew what happened— a crucial frontline attacker.

Anyways Jongdae wasn’t to keen to start wasn’t looking forward to the pain and hurt it was going to cause but Kyungsoo talked to him sweetly and soothed him as the usual snap and slide of his bones occurred and Luhan coached and cheered him telling him how to concentrate and make the pain go by faster. It wasn’t fun, he hated it but he wanted to be good for them so he did it. When he finally transformed into his wolf’s body he looked at Luhan who seemed a little green and Kyungsoo whose face darkened.

“I seriously don’t think I have ever—! Seen anyone go through such a painful change. Kris was right… I don’t think I can stomach this.” Luhan said and sat down slightly defeated his hands balled into fists.

“Its what happens,” Kyungsoo murmured looking at Luhan “The wolf has been suppressed too long.” And the smaller shook his head and looked at Jongdae calling him over.

‘Family’, Jongdaes wolf said as he jumped on Kyungsoo and started licking at him and playing and atleast Jongdaes wolf was friendly and playful where Jongdae couldn’t be and maybe Jongdae should just stay a wolf.

Luhan laughed at Kyungsoo who was now on his back trying to get a very hyper wolf off of his chest and looked less then amused.

“Now now,” Luhan said to Jongdae and his wolf, pulling them off of Kyungsoo Jongdae’s his wolf whined. “I know I know but the faster you can master this puppy, the faster we can play ok?” and Jongdae and his wolf nodded as Luhan ordered him back into a man.

It was painful again, sharp pains that resonated in his being and dull throbs that ached his entire body but Jongdae focused on Kyungsoo and Luhan’s voices and squeezed his eyes shut concentrating and he swears the pain this time albeit not much difference in time and way, felt a little and he was thankful and felt hopeful for once about his wolf.

And like that they practiced and rested in between a few more times before Jongdae fell over from the pain and Yixing came and called it a day scolding Luhan about going overboard. They hadn’t meant it. Just saw Jongdae improving so fast and making so much progress in so little time they had missed the slump of his shoulders and the slight shaking of his hands in their vigor.

When Jongdae woke up later that night and saw the two boys by their side he dismissed their apologies easily with a smile and said he was thankful instead because he never thought changing would ever get less painful and he was looking forward to actually changing into a wolf now just too have fun.

Luhan and Kyungsoo stayed silent and upset though, hearts hurting and not understanding why Jongdae would be okay with them just pushing him like this.

“Jongdae…” Kyungsoo said trying to control the tremor in his voice. “If we hurt you, you need to tell us to stop. Why… Why did you not say anything? Did you just expect that we would— _harm_ you?” and Luhan and Kyungsoo’s eyes both shine now and it hurts Jongdae. He feels bad, they are right and he knows they are both beyond sorry so he takes their hands in his and smiles at them.

“I’m sorry. I promise I’ll let you guys know if anything is the matter next time.” And they nod and watch over him as he falls back asleep.

Kris is reluctant to let the three of them practice again after the last failed lesson but Jongdae talks about how much it helped him as he was recovering with Yixing and so Yixing steps in as a third mentor, and promises to watch over Jongdae if he’s ever hurt and Kris albeit a little reluctantly agrees.

The lessons only get better from there though and already by the end of the week Jongdae has cute his changing time in half, from a minute to thirty seconds and hes ecstatic. Yixing says he needs just two more weeks and soon he’ll be as quick to change as the rest of them and so Jongdae practices diligently everyday after Luhan and Yixing are back from work and school. Or he sometimes practices with just Kyungsoo when they are alone at home and Kyungsoo decides to give himself a break from his latest project.

They are into his second week of wolf training and Jongdae’s down to twelve seconds now and the change though still a little painful is ten fold better then what it used to be and Jongdae is thankful for that, and in honor of Jongdae’s hardwork and progress Kris threw him a surprise barbeque and it’s the first real gift he’s ever gotten form the pack and Jongdae cant fight of the smile on his face.

Luhan changes into a wolf while the food is being prepared and bounds around like a puppy or actually more like a bunny rabbit and tackles Kris twice, before jumping off of Sehun like the boy is a wall and sends the blonde face down to the floor, and then continues to hop in circles all four feet jumping in the air and it is honestly quite a spectacle.

Jongdae kinda really wants to play with Luhan, but he is helping prepare food however Jongin must see the want in his eyes, because the next second, he pushes Jongdae to go and Jongdae has never done this before— become a wolf just to play around— It was always become a wolf because he had gone too long without changing or to recently he only changed to train, but this is a first so he is hesitant but then Luhan comes up to him and starts circling around Jongdae tail wagging and Jongdae laughs and taking off his shirt and pants and changing his bones, shifting faster and snapping into place faster so there was barley any pain and then Jongdae is bounding after Luhan yipping and his tongue sticking out as his tail was whipped around like crazy and Luhan was running away and then he rethought it and stopped and ran after Jongdae instead who whimpered and made a run for it causing everyone to laugh. Soon Jongin was joining in too, and then Baekhyun, and when Chanyeol joined and chased after them they all ran for real because Chanyeol was HUGE and if he tackled someone they would probably be sent flying a good few feet. Sadly Jongin suffered a fate just as worse as Chanyeol wasn’t looking when he sat his puppy butt down and sat right on top of Jongin who gasped out a bark and Kris had to pat Chanyeol’s butt to get him up and poor Jongin out. Needless to say it was the most fun Jongdae has ever had and when he changed back into a human to eat he couldn’t stop laughing and smiling his eyes fixed into a permanent smile all night and he thought how truly happy he was.

 

++++++++++++++

 

 It’s a few nights later when Jongdae has horrible nightmare in the middle of the night, and Jongdae is no stranger to nightmares but it’s been a while since he has had them. Usually he has just being sleeping quietly and dreamlessly, but tonight old memories and horrible what-if’s rock Jongdae’s min. Memories he would rather not remember or recall, memories of how one time his family had stolen abroad in a ship and were living in Europe, somewhere in Greece Jongdae remembers and they had just come their and thought they at least had some months before the first few packs were going to be on their doorstep having smelled Jongdae, but only a week later around the same time his dad came home he heard the doorbell ring in their rundown apartment complex and Jongdae ran over to answer the door because he was so sure it was his father, but a face of a wolf he had never met greeted him instead. It had only been a few months since he had found out about his omega genes too and he had never directly confronted another wolf after that, his family being his only companions and sometimes it got a little lonely. But watching this blond haired blue-eyed foreigner look at him so lecherously froze Jongdae down to his very core. His breath stopped and his very being froze, he was so scared. Thank god his father came a few seconds later from behind and fought the foreigner off because Jongdae probably would have stayed frozen like that even as the foreign wolf took a nip at his shoulder and claimed him. It would have been so easy. So so easy to be ripped apart from his family and never see them again, to be forced into a pack he knew nothing about and who forced him to be their little omega-breeding pet. It had been so close.

Jongdae wasn’t really the same ever again after that day.

He looked out the window less.

Ate less.

Grew smaller even as he grew taller. All hunched shoulders and head down.

But that wasn’t the only time, it happened over and over again. One time, when they were in China traveling to eastern half of the country, a wolf actually tried to stop them right in their path and take Jongdae. It happened so often the pain eventually dulled into a comfortable numb that Jongdae lived in.

It’s the middle of the night and Jongdae whimpers in his sleep because pale blue eyes and claws and bites are swimming in his head. He wakes with a gasp and he cant help it when tears spring to his eyes and he cries a few heaving breaths before furiously scrubbing at his eyes willing the tears away. When he can’t stop he slips out of bed and walks down the stairs to grab some water. The cold liquid feels good down his throat and he puts his head on the cool counter top and closes his eyes. He smells Baekhyun before he feels the hand on his shoulder, but he still ends up jumping up out of his seat scared.

“Woah there.” Baekhyun says patting Jongdae to soothe him, “Why are you sleeping out here pup?” he asks as Jongdae rests his head against Baekhyun’s chest and counts the other’s heartbeats.

“Nightmare” Jongdae mumbles out as he shuts his eyes and Baekhyun runs his fingers through his hair. Jongdae wants to cry because this is everything he has ever wanted. Someone to love and care for him and now he had eleven others. A huge family who he is learning to cherish and who were learning to cherish him. He loves the way Baekhyun’s pretty fingers are working their way through his locks and he is mad at himself because why is he letting stupid things from the past bother him like this. The past was the past right.

But Jongdae knows better. Knows when you have been running for so long, the past falls behind a bit, and then when it catches up its hard to face it. It hard to be reacquainted with it after so long, because it becomes a face you are now unfamiliar with, and its hard to come to terms with it, and let it comfortably settle into your side once more. Its hard, Jongdae never wanted certain things to happen in his life in the first place let alone face them again. But he knows he will have to one day. The sooner he gets over it and accepts those years of hardship the more he will be able to move on and be with his new family.

“Hey baekhyun,” Jongdae whispers and Baekhyun hums back, fingers still knotted in his hair “Want to go plant some flowers?” Jongdae asks eyes still closed.

“Jongdae sweety… im not sure if you’re aware but its like four in the morning.” Baekhyun laughs back amused.

“I am actually very aware,”jongdae frowns back, “But I still really want to… Please?” Jongdae says and looks back at Baekhyun who huffs but then smiles again. Its not often if ever Jongdae asks for something from them and so Baekhyun cant help but indulge him.

“Fine. Jeez the things I do for you!” he says and he grabs Jongdae’s hand and they go into the backyard and pull some plants out of the shed.

Jongdae had already cleaned up the area he wanted to plant in, removing weeds, rocks, and grasses, and mapped the whole area out. Now him and Baekhyun turn on the outside light and work in the dark. Digging out little holes in the ground and then carefully placing the flowers inside the slots one by one. Working their way in rows and making color combinations. Trying to decide if the tulips would look good next to the rose bush or not.

The sun ends up coming up and it is fun to work while the sky is painted baby blues periwinkle, and all the soft colors of a beginning, and around six thirty Kris comes down into the backyard surprised.

“Don’t tell me you guys never slept.” He asks looking at all the flowers they had planted. Some were still little sproutlings, and others the boys had bought were already grown; in a few weeks they would be in full bloom and Jongdae cant wait to look at the garden then.

“We both woke up early,” Baekhyun says smiling as bright as the sun that’s still rising but Kris furrows his eyebrows at him.

“It’s already six thirty. How early did the both of you have to wake up to get this done?” Kris asks, but Baekhyun just shrugs

“I dunno four I guess. Jeez Kris you’re on our case like we’ve been out drinking all night or something. Relax Mr. alpha we couldn’t sleep so we had some good old fashioned fun instead.” He says as he walks to go inside, but slaps Kris’s ass in the process and the laughs running away as the older squawks indignantly and chases after him.

Jongdae laughs and heads inside too guessing he should wash his hands and get started on breakfast to send everyone off to wherever they are headed. He is thankful to Baekhyun for changing the subject when Kris was asking and decides to slip him some extra chocolate chips in his pancakes.

Its not that Jongdae didn’t want to tell Kris, but right now he doesn’t want to worry anyone. So he gets the batter ready and as everyone starts trickling in, Minseok and Suho wake up and help him with the plates and setting the table. He makes sure to set aside Baekhyun’s plate which contains the extra chocolate chip pancakes and gives him his plate last as he come to sit down with everyone. They eat in relative peace, everyone pretty tired or just groaning and complaining about work and getting up early. Sehun ever the observant in situations that deal with food asks why Baekhyun’s pancakes look extra good but Jongdae gulps turning his head and continues eating pretending not to hear.

After breakfast is over and everyone is clearing their dishes, getting ready to head out, Sehun snags a piece of Baekhyun’s unfinished pancake and stuffs it in his mouth.

“AHA! I KNEW THERE WAS EXTRA CHOCOLATE CHIPS IN HERE!! JONGDAE HOW COULD YOU!” Sehun yells shrilly and Jongdae promptly runs away to hide out in the bathroom, deciding it’s the best way to avoid petty packmates but he cant help but giggle.

 

++++++++++++++

 

 Jongdae thinks he hides how the nightmare bothered him pretty well that day but when Kris calls him into his study later that night and asks him if he’s ok Jongdae feels pretty shitty.

“How…?” he asks and Kris smiles at him ruefully while signing some papers on his desk.

“The bond. It wasn’t obvious really but after this morning I was kind of keeping and eye on your and Baeks emotions… Sorry.” he adds like he doesn’t have the right as an Alpha to do whatever he would like, but Jongdae still appreciates the sentiment.

“No,” Jongdae adds, “its alright.” And Kris raises his eyebrows at him.

“Is it really though?” he asks Jongdae signing his last document and then closing his book.

And Jongdae is about to say yes but he looks at Kris’s eyes and knows the older wants the truth so he decides to say it. “No… actually. I would you rather have not.” Jongdae says and hopes he doesn’t make Kris mad, but the leader smiles instead and opens the door to his room.

“Come, lets talk Jongdae.” Kris says and leads Jongdae to the sofa and chairs Kris has in his room. Once they are set and comfortable Kris leans forward face serious.

 “I’ve been meaning to ask you, are you possibly mad at me for taking you away from your family?”

And Jongdae decides to stick to the truth again as he carefully answers.

“No… I mean I was in the beginning but not anymore…” and Kris nods but asks “are you sure though. Did you forgive me? Are you sure you’re not mad?”

And Jongdae considers it and realizes maybe he is a little mad. He thought he had forgiven everyone, and had found his place here and he has, but maybe he hasn’t been able to let go of the little idea that maybe he could have stayed the same if Kris hadn’t come knocking on his door. And he thinks he blames Kris because Kris was pack head and he made the decision to take Jongdae away and so he cant help but have a little bubble of hate directed at Kris while not at the others. He knows it’s childish and not fair, but Jongdae cant help it.  A little part of him is still mad.

“See I thought so,” says Kris as he slots his large hands together and rests his chin on top of them. “Because its hard for you to be open with the pack if you cant forgive the pack leader. Packs and pack leaders are essentially stand as one entity,” and that makes sense to Jongdae so he nods.

“I don’t mean to—“ Jongdae starts in a rush but Kris shushes him and nods.

“I know, I know and its not your fault either.” Kris says and Jongdae nods at him unsure, because he doesn’t understand where all of this is leading to because he’s very confused right now. “Jongdae,” Kris starts and Jongdae nods, “Would you like me to tell you of what led to my decision to take you into my pack.” And Jongdae stares at him wide eyes unsure if this is something he would like to hear. This could change his whole perception of Kris in a good or bad way and if its bad… It could wreck his whole relationship with the pack. But he decides to brave it anyways and listen

“Ok.” He says and Kris starts.

 

++++++++++++++

 

It was almost ten months back when Kris had smelled a new smell on the territory as he was headed to work.

“Baekhyun, Luhan” Kris had said as they drove to the office, Baekhyun and him were in the front with Baekhyun driving, and the rest were in the back.

And Baekhyun hummed a reply as he nibbled on a piece of toast while Luhan grumbled ‘what?’ through the bond.

“Make sure to run boarders with Minseok later tonight. The _whole_ border, and keep an eye out for intruders.” And at this Baekhyun raised his eyes looking over, and nodded, while Luhan’s interest piqued but he didn’t say anything. Kris looked out the window wondering if the new wolves— as he smelled more then one— were friends or enemies.

Later that evening after they got home, the three wolves set out to run and only returned home three hours later, tired, and exhausted, for a late supper. Kris was waiting for them at the table and had forgone eating earlier to eat with them instead.

Luhan was the first to sit down and stuff his mouth, as Minseok sighed and took a seat next to the other. “He kept complaining the whole run how he was hungry and would die.” Minseok grumbled, “I never want to be sent out with him again!” and Luhan gave Minseok a scandalized look.

“Boys…” Kris sighed. “Can we make reports and then settle arguments?”

And at that Minseok’s eyes suddenly lighted up. “Oh right! Kris! There’s a new family in town I believe.” He said as Baekhyun also joined them at the table and nodded. “We aren’t sure how many there are but its over four people and… We cant be sure Kris, but I think we might have smelled an… omega.” And Kris’s eyes suddenly opened wide.

“It was hard to make out from where we were and we didn’t want to get to close, but I definitely think we smelled omega. You should head over, we found them on the south western half of the border and take Chanyeol with you. That gigantic doggy nose will come out handy there,” Baekhyun said and Kris nodded eating silently and thanking the boys for their work.

Later that night at two in the morning Kris woke Chanyeol up, and they ran in the direction that Baekhyun had pointed out, and soon stumbled across the scent of the new family. They new rogues had found a little shack near the edge of the woods and immediately the closer they got the more clear it was that this house indeed held an omega.

But then, _‘two...’_ Kris said amazed and kind of horrified at the same time. It was one thing to run with one omega, but to have two— Kris couldn’t even begin to imagine the life this family might have led. Plus they seemed to have a few little ones too when Kris smelled the air.

 _‘Kris…’_ Chanyeol whined from his right, nosing at the ground. _‘I think one of the nearby packs have been here too, I smell them. I think one of them might have already discovered the omegas.’_ and Kris doesn’t like the sound of that as he nodded.

 _‘Chanyeol be quiet and keep guard. I’m going to run and leave my scent around the house as warning. Whoever was here will probably be back and they will get the message’_ and Chanyeol nodded as Kris set out.

It took twenty minutes for Kris to mark up the territory making sure to leave his scent for other wolves, but not wanting to let the family know they had been seen, so he had to be careful, and then when he returned to Chanyeol’s side the other was thinking.

 _‘What are we going to do with them?’_ Chanyeol asked and Kris shook his head.

 _‘Not sure, lets see how long they stay first. Usually they are supposed to register or sign up with us as rogues but with this family I feel like they will be gone before I even get to whisper a word out.’_ And Chanyeol nodded his agreement.

They leave like that for the night and Kris decides to visit them again a few nights later with Yixing who notes that the female mother omega cant have children. _‘Her smell is different. It’s gross to treat her like some pasteurized cow, but medically saying she doesn’t smell… fertile any more. However, considering that all four kids are hers she probably was at some point. I’m thinking she had a human procedure done to kill the ability.’_

 _‘Smart women.’_ Says Kris and Yixing agrees. It also seems like Kris’s warning to the nearby wolf packs worked, because whoever had beat them to the rogues house last time, only had a faint smell left this time. Probably smelled Kris and ran for it.

And like this Kris continued to watch over the rogues often, sneaking out once or twice every week to refresh his scent around the area and to look over the family. He didn’t have to, but Kris knew life for them was probably a difficult ordeal and he respected that they still chose to make such a brave decision to live alone.

Sometimes Kris would visit during the day too when he didn’t have time to go during the night and it was on one such day when he saw the other omega.

It was a boy with a head full of soft tufts of silky brown hair, large eyes and a prettily curved mouth. The boy looked more like a kitten then a wolf and he was so lovely Kris couldn’t help but stare. It was wrong and probably more then a little creepy but Kris couldn’t help it because the boy pulled something in him.

 _‘Mine.’_ Kris’s wolf said and Kris shook his head but the aching feeling in his chest wouldn’t stop. ‘ _You said that with Chanyeol, and Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo and seven other boys too. You are ridiculous.’_ Kris scolded his wolf but the wolf wouldn’t let go, _‘He also mine.’_ And Kris sighed exasperated ignoring his wolf, and continued watching the little omega plant and his garden of flowers

It became a hobby after that for Kris to watch over the omega as he worked on his garden after that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> working on chapter 4 so give me a little time~! Ill have it up as soon as possible


	4. Outside These Walls

Suho and Kris were running borders that day and Kris asked Suho to accompany him back to the Omega’s house— or Jongdae’s house as Kris had heard the Omega’s mother call him— at the end.

 _‘Why are you so interested in him?’_ Suho asked as they walked in the direction of the little shack. _‘Are you finally considering getting an omega?’_

And Kris sent a wave of smugness through the bond.

 _‘What the fuck? Kris Wu why are you acting all high and mighty?’_ Suho asked scoffing.

 _‘Oh I dunno, maybe because someone just sounds the littlest bit jealous?’_ Kris said laughing running away as Suho chased him.

 _‘Rude! Am not!!’_ Suho yelled after him, but then squeaked when Kris turned around and charged after him instead and Kris successfully managed to jump and land on the smaller wolf, turning back into a human and Suho did the same.

“Are you sure?” Kris asked Suho smirking, and the younger gulped and looked away but Kris gently brought his lips down to the smaller mans and kissed him softly.

“Suho,” Kris murmured, “I am considering this boy possibly, but I would never make a decision without asking and making sure all of you were ok with it.” He said and Suho nodded.

“I know.” Suho said, and smiled up at Kris who kissed him again because the small blond was always so adorable. “Now lets go see this little omega?” Suho said laughing and swatting Kris away as he got up. And the blond changed back into his silver wolf and ran towards the shack with Kris at his flank.

When they got there though Kris immediately smelled something wrong, and Suho whined, backing up next to Kris.

 _‘Kris…’_ Suho whispered and Kris tensed looking around.

_‘I know I smell it too... It’s someone from the nearby packs, they came back here again.’_

_‘Kris I think you might need to make your decision about this Omega fast because the nearby wolves are getting restless now. Who knows, word might’ve even spread already.’_ Suho said and Kris nodded grimly.

 _‘I’ll go put up my scent and why don’t you try to reach someone back home and gather the boys,’_ Suho said already heading out mapping Kris’s usual trail. _‘Lets meet with them and see what to do.’_ And Kris nodded and called the emergency number he kept with Yixing.

Yixing answered on the third bell slightly panicked. “Kris? Everything okay?” he asked and Kris sighed.

“For the most part Yixing, however we might have some trouble soon. Can you gather everyone into the living room in ten minutes for me, Suho and I are going to head back as soon as he finishes leaving his scent around.” and Yixing said okay, as he left the experiment he had been working on and went to gather everyone who were mostly already or in their bedrooms. However, Sehun and Tao had been napping and were not keen on being woken up and he had to forcefully push Tao out the door as he carried Sehun’s lanky body on his back.

“Out, out, out!” he said pushing at the taller of the maknaes out the door. And just as he was piggybacking a whiny Sehun down the stairs to join the rest of the group, Kris and Suho returned.

“Why would you interrupt my sleep like this?” Tao whined and pouted dramatically from where he curled up like a fetus on Luhan’s lap and Kris sighed.

“I’m sorry emergency matters interrupt your resting time Tao, but something important needs to be discussed right now. You all know of my trips to the house where the new omega is right?” and everyone around the room nodded as Kris came and sat on his armchair and Suho went to go sit on Jongin’s lap as the other opened his arms wide and encased the smaller.

“Well,” Kris continued, “when me and Chanyeol first went to check them out, we came across the scent of someone of a nearby pack who had already been there. And so naturally, I left my own scent after to warn them to stay away, and the next time me and Yixing visited, whomever it was that had come, had run off and not returned after smelling us. I thought that was the end of it then, but today we smelled them again. It seems they are not happy with how we have left the rogues to themselves and want something done about it, or else it seems they are saying they will take matters into their own hands.” And the boys look at one another.

“I don’t understand…” Sehun started confused. “Your not one to dispute pack matters over rogues, I mean we could definitely give them a friendly warning and send them on their way with some help, unless…” Sehun said falling into thought and then his eyes widened in realization, as did many of the other members. “Unless you have finally decided to an omega for the pack!” Sehun cried happily clapping his hands and cheers and murmurs went around the room.

Kris sighed in relief glad the reaction was positive, but he still wracked his brain, shifting through the bond, and making sure there wasn’t anyone who was against it but hiding it, and was glad to find nothing.

“What’s he like Kris?” Jongin asked.

“Is he cute??” Luhan asked.

“As long as he’s nothing like Chanyeol or Baekhyun, I’ll be happy.” Kyungsoo added to which both of the boys who were sitting at either side of him yelled ‘Hey!!’

“Boys, boys, enough!” Kris started. “I haven’t made a decision yet, but this is why I called this meeting. I have been watching the omega, I believe his name is Jongdae, and I feel like he would be a good fit for this pack. He is very hardworking and sweet from what I have seen, and he also has little brothers and sisters he takes care of very well. However that is all I know, and given the recent threat this is all we get to find out. We don’t have time to delay this and find more out and we need to move. Does anyone think this is a bad idea?”

Minseok slowly raised his hand, but added, “I think bringing an omega into this home when we barley know anything about him is risky for sure. Who knows what kind of past or present he has, especially when he lives in a situation such as you have described. But I understand the need to rush, and I also trust your judgment on him even if it is based from minimal exposure. I trust you Kris.” He finished and the rest of the pack nodded solemnly to Minseok’s words.

Kris felt his heart swell at all of them and he loved each and everyone of them so much so he nodded determined to make sure this would turn out right.

“Alright then!” Kris started standing up, “Me, Luhan, Minseok, Yixing and Suho are going to discuss how we are going to go about this, and most probably, early tomorrow morning we are going to set out with a proposition for the omega— Jongdae’s family. I’m not sure how it will go, but we are not looking to force them. And hopefully what we say will makes sense to them and they will say yes. If they don’t though… we might have to be prepared to face the other pack though.” Kris says unsure and then heads up the stairs with the rest of the oldest members behind him, and the remaining members sit and let what Kris has said sink in.

But when the brooding becomes too much Baekhyun— ever the mood maker— suddenly jumps up and claps his hands. “Now now guys lets not fret over it too much. Plus knowing Kris we should have a cute omega in our midst soon so lets celebrate instead. Kris can convince them!” and he rest of the boys nod slowly smiling, and agreeing, and all getting up excited, leaving in twos and threes to discuss the recent turn of events. Kyungsoo is just about to to get up himself when Baekhyun pins him back to the couch and wedges a knee between his legs.

“What was that about not wanting an omega like us?” Baekhyun whispers against Kyungsoo’s ear hotly, and the other shivers involuntarily.

“Just like it sounds.” Kyungsoo whispers back stubbornly, but the slight tremor in his voice gives him away. And then Chanyeol joins them standing at the back of the couch over Kyungsoo, and leans down and takes the others soft lips in his own.

“Are you sure?” Chanyeol murmurs against Kyungsoo’s lips and the other doesn’t reply. Just looks at Chanyeol with hooded eyes and tries to snatch another kiss but Chanyeol pulls away smirking, so Kyungsoo lunges at Baekhyun instead. Keeping him at his mouth by grabbing a fistful of Baekhyun’s hair, which the other moans at.

“Lied.” Kyungsoo says between breaths. “Want.” He whispers, and Chanyeol promptly picks the both of them up in his arms like American footballs and proceeds to the closest room.

“Woohoo! Celebration sex!!!!” he says and Baekhyun laughs while Kyungsoo groans.

“I’m so turned off right now,” Kyungsoo moans, but Chanyeol plops the both of them on the bed and says “too late!” as he closes the door.

Meanwhile Kris and the others meet in Kris’s study and discuss the best plan of action to get Jongdae to be able to come to their home.

They discuss giving the family options to consider, and warning them of the danger of the other pack. But Minseok shoots that down saying that if they know there is another pack looking for Jongdae they might try to run away.

“We should also mention that we aren’t there to give them an ultimatum. That we just want the best for them too.” Luhan says and everyone nods

And like this they spend the whole night planning and organizing and then the next morning Kris grabs Zitao, Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Suho along with him to Jongdae’s place praying that things work out.

 

+++++++++++++++

 

“I’m sorry Jongdae. I’m sorry it turned out like this and you felt like you had no choice but to join. I should have planned better, and maybe thought it through more. Or maybe even attacked the nearby pack and put them in their place so you could peacefully make your decision on whether to join us or not. We— it just happened so fast and—“

Kris was rambling now and it seemed like he was desperate and so sorry but Jongdae’s mind was racing and hurting and he couldn’t believe all that had been done for him and his family when he had come here. The watching over him, considering a war with another pack for him, arranging, planning, and hoping. And Jongdae knows he cant blame himself either, because he was also a victim of a lifetimes worth of sadness because of packs and so instead he gets up and with shaky hands and eyes full of tears cradles Kris’s face in his hands and looks at the other who looks close to tears too.

Kris wanted Jongdae, and wanted to love Jongdae just like that rest of them that much is true, and Jongdae can see it so he leans down and gives away his first kiss to Kris. Its chaste and sweet and nothing special, but the memory will probably always hold a special place in his heart because it’s the day all of Jongdae’s walls finally came tumbling down and he set himself free again.

He wasn’t just an omega. Kris had saved him because he cared about him and that’s all Jongdae needed to know. He was saved because he was a person, and more then just a gene and knowing even one person let alone eleven acknowledged that along with his family was enough. Jongdae set himself free.

 

+++++++++++++++++

 

Things change when people change, and Jongdae definitely changes.

He tries to go to sleep the night after his talk with Kris but he cant stop smiling and squirming and so he ends up reading a book instead. Well daydreaming more then reading as he replays the nights talk over and over again and smiles to himself, stuck on page 23 for well over two hours. Oh well the princess diaries can wait anyways.

And the next day, Kyungsoo and him prepare breakfast and Jongdae smiles wide and pretty, eyes crinkling, and has a little bounce to his step that Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow at.

“Something good happen pup?” Kyungsoo asks and Jongdae just giggles and hugs Kyungsoo’s arm resting his head on the others shoulder before he bounds to get the toast from the toaster, before it burns leaving behind a dumbfounded Kyungsoo.

To say things change when Jongdae changes isn’t entirely true. The routines are still the same; half of the pack still goes to school, while the other half goes to work, and Jongdae and Kyungsoo still stay home. Sometimes Kyungsoo works, and if he doesn’t he helps Jongdae with changing— and Jongdae is at three seconds now with little to no pain— Or if Jongdae doesn’t feel like practicing his changing, Kyungsoo helps him with schoolwork instead. Jongdae has been practicing from Sehun and Jongin’s textbooks and trying to catch up with their coursework so he can go to school with the rest of them next year too.

But what does change is Jongdae opening up to the members, smiling at them genuinely, holding hands, cuddling, talking, and giggling. And the members in turn open up to Jongdae more too.

Kyungsoo plays Jongdae his favorite music in the mornings when everyone else leaves, and then sings him the lyrics smiling and laughing as he works on his project on the kitchen table now. And Jongdae never noticed before, maybe because he hadn’t been paying attention to the members before, but Kyungsoo actually laughs quite a lot compared to what Jongdae first thought. Its just that Kyungsoo’s laughs are quiet and don’t usually last long, but when one pays attention they can see the others a happy person, just quiet. Also Kyungsoo’s smile is the cutest thing Jongdae has ever seen and he gets butterflies every time it’s aimed his way, and its being aimed his way a lot these day, so Jongdae’s pretty sure Kyungsoo will be the death of him.

Suho another person Jongdae made some wrong judgments about. Jongdae thought Suho was a bit straight-laced and a stickler for rules, but Suho’s the one who ends up sneaking him out for ice-cream, and trips to grocery stores to stock up on junk food— even though Kris keeps trying to get them off of the stuff, saying weight loss is hard in immortality. But Suho just winks and grabs Jongdae’s hand while laughing, and revs up his engine driving down the driveway as Kris shakes his fist at them. Suho also makes sure the trips are always at night, because big crowds still frighten Jongdae a bit, and these small details make Jongdae realize how Suho watches over everyone quietly and carefully making sure they are all happy. How Suho, truly is a fitting name for someone who is like everyone’s guardian.

Minseok and Luhan are the older ones in the pack and they both spoil Jongdae, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo rotten with love pulling them into hugs and squishing their cheeks whenever they have a chance, saying they cant resist cute things even though Jongdae thinks Luhan and Minseok are cuter then them all.

And after Jongdae has started smiling at them more all wide and pretty, they both just squeal like children and kiss his cheeks and squeeze him half to death. Jongdae laughs all the same.

Even as the member’s attitude changes, there isn’t a change bigger than Jongdae himself. Aside from how he treats his new family now, Jongdae also does things that he hasn’t done in a while. Like once while Luhan is fixing himself and Jongdae a sandwich, Luhan starts belting out some lame radio song called Wolf by a boy group called Eco — what kind of name is Eco anyways? — And as Jongdae is laughing with and at Luhan, who tries to copy the groups choreography, he ends up singing and dancing with the older giggling like no tomorrow and laughing really ugly, but he doesn’t care because Luhan and him fall onto the kitchen floor in a heap of giggles.

Kris comes in a few seconds later to them dying as they howl with laughter, and he clicks his tongue and finishes their sandwiches for them because they are currently incapable.

And another time its movie night with everyone, and Chanyeol and him are arguing over which movie to watch. Jongdae really wants to watch a musical but Chanyeol’s being difficult so Jongdae stands up and whines cutely, stomping his feet and throwing a mini tantrum much to everyone’s shock and amusement and Jongdae hears a desperate wail before Luhan throws himself at Jongdae tackling him to the floor yelling “CUTE CUTE CUTE CUTE!!!!”

Chanyeol unfortunately gets to pop in a horror movie, while Jongdae tries to fight off a clingy Luhan and fails. But the older makes a good cover to hide behind whenever something pops up on the screen.

 

++++++++++++++

 

Days finally pass smoothly and Jongdae visits his parents and he knows they are relived to see him so happy and healthy. And Jongdae brought Tao and Sehun along because they get all gooey eyed talking about kids, and Tao had mentioned to Sehun how cute Jongdae’s siblings are. It’s hilarious to see them fawn over Hana, Jungkook and Jongdoek, who completely ignore the two in favor of their big brother but they open up eventually. And while they play with Tao and Sehun Jongdae talks to his parents making sure everything is all right with them. They look healthier and better than usual and so do the triplets and Jongdae is thankful for that.

They tell him the kids are going to school happily and that Jongdae’s father got a nice job too now that hes not laying low and trying to hide. And they ask about him and his life and Jongdae tells them a few fun stories so they know he’s happy too even though he knows they can probably see it from his eyes.

Jongdae leaves with a smile and promises of visiting again soon and he feels even lighter than usual as he realizes everything in their lives is finally going right for once.

 

+++++++++++++

 

They were all sitting around in the lounge one day and Kris suggested takeout for dinner, and options were thrown around; Jongdae only half listened because he had discovered the wonderful world of Disney and was currently watching Mulan. He was at the “We are Men” song as it was hitting the breakdown, and the omega was thoroughly entranced. He was sorry he had never experienced such a fantastic world of song, music, and story telling before.

‘We are men’ he sang in his head ‘we are men’ he whispered quietly, knees pulled close to his chest and eyes wide and completely unaware of the quiet snickers that followed his almost religious devotion to the movie.

“Alright,” Kris said getting up and Jongdae followed his movement with his eyes before looking back at the screen as the Huns appeared and grabbed a little doll using it to track their next village to slaughter. Jongdae shivered wondering if the wolf hunters had also killed wolves remorselessly like that.

“I’m going to go pick up the food then, anyone want to come?” he asked, and Chanyeol leapt up and said he wanted to go, and then looked over at Jongdae and asked, “are you sure you don’t want to come Dae? I’m going to make Kris hyung buy us ice-cream.” And smiled his widest, but Jongdae fretted a bit because it was only early evening and Jongdae was sure it would be crowded right now.

“I dunno…” Jongdae said as he nervously twiddled his thumbs and looked down at his toes as understanding dawned on Kris’s face.

“Jongdae,” he said coming over and crouching in front of the younger’s spot on the couch,” you are a part of our pack now. No one can touch you and even if they try to, Chanyeol, and me, or any of the pack for that matter wont let them even come close, okay? So don’t be afraid.”

Jongdae looked at everyone before his hesitance fell away and he nodded smiling his prettiest; Eyes scrunching up, lips curling in the feline way that made him look more kitten then wolf, and Kris patted his head and held out his hand as Jongdae took it and stood up, ready to go. Honestly he was a little scared, but he squared his shoulders and puffed his chest out, ‘we are men’ he whispered to himself.

 

++++++++++++++++++++

 

It’s the first time Jongdae has been out when there are so many people out. He was never allowed to go anywhere for obvious reasons before when he lived with his family. He spent year after year growing up in different places, but only experienced them from the confines of four-walled buildings. And likewise the only time he really went out was to move from new place to place but that also happened by traveling through the woods and sticking to deserted paths and areas. The only type of buildings Jongdae has seen were his new houses, or run down convenience stores they would stop by to grab some food. He didn’t mind too much though because those runs to new places were the only time he got to change into his wolf and run free. So its safe to say he’s floored on the drive into town, because even when he goes out with Suho and the other members sometimes, they stay near the small stores close to the house and so he has never seen anything like this before.

He might have seen this earlier when Jongdae was being moved from his old shack that his family lived in, to his new home now, but he had been busy crying or too dead asleep to appreciate anything.

But it’s amazing honestly, looking out and seeing all those cars of different shapes and sizes zooming past, and then all the stores and people walking about. Big buildings, small buildings, lights, lights and more lights and so SO many people. Jongdae has never seen so many people before because he rarely ever saw them period. The most he saw was at his induction ceremony, but this is like quadruple that amount. It makes him kind of scared but excited at the same time.

Eventually they arrive at a pizza place and Jongdae remembers his dad buying pizza once when he made extra money one month. And Jongdae walks into the place, and it’s bustling with people so he clutches onto Kris’s coat for dear life. He thought he had gotten over the whole hide behind your alpha at the slightest movement thing but apparently not, Kris puts his arms around Jongdae though and pulls him close, massaging his arm to help him relax.

“Carryout.” Kris tells the women behind the counter and gives her his name when they reach the front, Jongdae still tucked under his arm.

Jongdae doesn’t know what flavor a carryout is but he hopes that it tastes good because he is actually kind of hungry right now.

When the women finally hands them back their food, Kris carries all the boxes, and Chanyeol whines in his ear about ice-cream to which Kris finally relents and shoos them off. Jongdae stares slightly nervous at Kris at being away from him in such a busy place but Kris smiles at him reassuringly and rushes him along with Chanyeol. And when Chanyeol grabs his hand, it makes Jongdae feel a lot better.

Chanyeol takes him to a gas station convenience store and leads him to the aisle with ice cream, and this isn’t so bad because convenience stores are somewhere Jongdae has been before, and plus this place only has a handful of people milling about. Chanyeol lets Jongdae pick whatever he wants, and then proceeds to pick ice-cream for everyone else because he knows what they like. Most of them like chocolate because Chanyeol grabs a handful of those, then he grabs two strawberry flavored ones, something called chocolate mint and Jongdae’s not even sure if he wants to know what that tastes like, and finally a banana flavored one, and Jongdae definitely makes a face at that.

He hears a chuckle from his left and suddenly the omega freezes up completely, every bone in his body locking and muscles stiffening and old fear flashing through his body again. He slowly turns his head to look to his left and sees a smirking alpha gazing up at him; intensions clear as he leers.

Chanyeol turns a second later with a disapproving look. “I thought I smelled you Changmin, but I couldn’t be sure with how much you frequent here. And stop trying to scare him. Look how terrified he is.” Chanyeol says glaring at the alpha but turning back to Jongdae and gently running a reassuring hand down his back and pulling him safely behind him, and the omega immediately settles in the older’s hold. Chanyeol will protect him Kris had said.

But who would protect Chanyeol then?

No. Jongdae couldn’t be weak he needed to be brave just like his packmates were, omega or not.

The alpha called Changmin just laughed and smiled. “Awe calm down Chanyeol I was just playing. The poor thing hasn’t been out much though has he, but then again with a pretty face like that I can understand why.” And Changmin leered again causing Chanyeol to snarl in his direction and having Changmin laughing again.

“Jeez Chanyeol your ridiculous, we weren’t even that bad when Jaejoong came.” The other alpha said, “anyways…” Changmin said looking at him now, “How are you adjusting pretty omega, are the wolves in Kris’s den being kind?” And Jongdae squares his shoulders and looks at Changmin in the eye.

“I have no complaints thus far.” Jongdae says evenly causing Changmin to smile

“I don’t think most omega’s have the balls to stare up a stranger like that. I like him.” Changmin says smiling again.

“Yeah I don’t think I really care whether you approve or not.” Chanyeol says rolling his eyes and turning back to the basket Jongdae is holding, counting the icecream and making sure they have enough.

“I actually came to say hi because I smelled you in the area and I wanted to ask if Exo would be in the pack meeting.” Changmin says and Chanyeol looks over furrowing his eyebrows.

“You know we will, we always are.” Says Chanyeol raising an eyebrow and Changmin’s look isn’t so playful anymore.

“Good. Just making sure, because it seems we might have an issue brewing Chanyeol.” he says holding Chanyeol’s gaze, but then it immediately dissolves the next second, and with a final sleazy smile Changmin leaves waving fingers in salute as he rounds the corner and disappears.

Chanyeol’s eyes follow him till he is out door, and the trickle from the doorbell signals his final departure, and then Chanyeol turns back to Jongdae and smiles.

“Lets get these paid for and leave ok?” and Jongdae nods his head.

In the car when Kris asks what took them so long Chanyeol tells him about Changmin and the encounter and Kris snarls viciously at the part where Changmin called him pretty and leered at him causing Jongdae to shiver in the back seat. Kris sounded so… strong…

He snapped himself out of his shameless thoughts and focused back on the conversation.

“Right and so he looks right at Jongdae and asks him how he’s fitting in and Jongdae doesn’t flinch or anything he looks right back and talks to him like its nothing. Eye contact and everything, even Changmin says he was impressed.”

This time Jongdae blushes, as Kris lets out a deep rumble in his chest as approval. And locks eyes with Jongdae through the rearview mirror. “I knew you were special the moment you stood up for your parents. I’m so glad you joined the pack.” Kris says and pride, happiness, and satisfaction bubble up in Jongdae’s chest before he can stop them and make his heart swell till the feelings choke him up.

Jongdae controls himself and settles for a quiet “thank you Alpha” instead.

Chanyeol also tells Kris of Changmin’s ominous message regarding the pack meeting and Kris nods furrowing his eyebrows just like Chanyeol had earlier. But Jongdae doesn’t worry too much, thinks its probably things that happen when you control so much land. He’s still happy from the compliment earlier, and he’s still amazed by the outside world so he sits up close to the window and looks out with both hands pressed to the glass and only a step away from mashing his face against it.

Kris pokes Chanyeol and hides a laugh pointing to Jongdae and contemplates opening the window to see if the pup will stick his head out the window like a dog.

They put the theory to the test and Jongdae does.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

At dinner its even louder and Chanyeol again retells the story of the convenience store encounter to all of them, getting rowdy snarls and hisses from them at Changmin’s part and grunts and approvals and praises thrown around at Jongdae’s confident attitude. Again his heart swells before he puts himself in check. His omega heart makes all the praises sound extra sweet and honey coated and he can’t fight the smile off all dinner.

As he gnaws on his slice of cheese pizza, grease making his lips gloss and shine he mulls over the encounter with Changmin and suddenly asks “Alpha?” he murmurs quietly and Kris looks down and at Jongdae’s voice, and the rest of them quiet down too to hear what the smaller has to say. “What is a packs gathering?”

Kris smiles at this; “It’s a meeting where all the packs of a region gather to discuss current events, among other things.”

“Other things include new wolves trying and join other packs, or packs trying to recruit new wolves. Remember how Kris told you how me and Jongin approached them to join?” Baekhyun asks smiling. “It was at these pack meetings.”

Jongdae’s eyes widen and he nods his head fast, suddenly looking forward to this pack meeting.

“Yup!” Luhan adds, “Rogues come too sometimes to get information about changing borders and or change in pack dynamics. Especially if things are amiss in the wolf world.”

Jongdae continues to eat and absorb other little details his pack mates drop about the gathering. How its also a time to get together and socialize, and how he will be introduced once more to everyone, because at his induction only a few members of the packs in the region had come, so this time now that everyone will be there, he will be introduced once more.

They continue talking like that and Jongdae’s a little nervous but he’s opened up to hearing about all these things because he isn’t afraid of the world like he used to be.

He has his pack now.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part fiveee~!!!!!


	5. Outside These Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of a take at the members and Jongdae's lives now that he has settled in and it has smut hohoho so you are warned and it also has disgusting amounts of fluff so u are warned again~!

 

Days mix in and the initial stages of closeness start to transcend into new territory for Jongdae. In no time he feels the lust of the pack mark itching under his skin asking to be claimed, and even though it isn’t anything but a small itch that arises from time to time, Jongdae cant help but think about it. Kris has urged Jongdae to take his time though and really be sure, because no one was going to force him till he was ready and Jongdae is thankful for that.

He sometimes feels his packmates eyes on him and as the months pass on and Jongdae has gotten to know them better, instead of weariness he feels heat rush in and consume him.

After four months he has his second kiss after Kris, and it occurs when he and Jongin are huddled into the couch watching mall cops and laughing their buts off. Touching and being close is nothing new, but Jongdae has really been letting his guard down lately, and even his pack members can feel it.

When the movie finally ends Jongdae smiles brightly and beautifully at Jongin who is just a nose away, “That was so good Jongin, I say 21 Jumpstreet next week” and Jongdae is laughing his cute tinkling laugh, and Jongin cant help but be mesmerized. Jongdae always looks the prettiest when he laughs to him, and these days especially because his laughs were so unguarded, and free. And before Jongin can stop himself he leans in, not touching lips but skin so close he can feel Jongdae’s puffs of breath against his lips. He stops himself though and stares up at the omega who is watching him, expression in his eyes unreadable.

“May I?” Jongin asks when the silence stretches, and Jongdae continues just staring at him for a few seconds more before he breaks into a smile like sunshine.

“You can,” The omega says and Jongin surges forward as Jongdae shut his eyes, but the taller just stops again at the last second. “Are you _sureee_? He asks and Jongdae opens one eyelid squinting cutely up at the taller.

“Yes you dodo head!” the omega laughs, and that was all Jongin needed before he sweetly presses his lips to Jongdaes’, little closed mouthed touches before the smaller huffs and opens his mouth for more, and kisses with vigor, lips against lips and slight tongue. They sit there and Jongin leads Jongdae through his second kiss and smiles against his mouth as they both bask in the warmth and love after, and that was as far a Jongin was going to take it because he didn’t want to rush Jongdae.

Jongdae’s third kiss came a little over a week later when Baekhyun trapped him against a wall in the bathroom, “Jongdae! I heard you gave your first kiss to Jongin!” he whined “How could you, I could’ve sworn you liked me more!” and Jongdae chuckled

“There there, it was actually my second kiss,” he said and Baekhyun gasped even more scandalized, “…Would you like to be my third kiss though Baekhyun?” the omega asked and Baekhyun’s eyes widened before he nodded shyly, a contrast to his usual behavior and the beta bent down taking Jongdae’s lips in his own and this kiss was very open with lips on top of lips, and Baekhyun even prodded Jongdae’s mouth open with his tongue exploring around.

“We will have to get you more trained in the art of kissing Jongdae… you leave a lot to be desired” Baekhyun said heaving slightly as they parted and Jongdae bonked him on the head, and huffed out of the room as Baekhyun laughed. But Jongdae grinned when he knew the other couldn’t see him.

Only two days later Kyungsoo approached him in the kitchen. “Baekhyun says your kissing has a lot left to be desired.” He said as Jongdae frowned and turned to look at the older eying his soft lips before looking back at the tomatoes he was dicing.

“Baekhyun’s an idiot I hate him.” Jongdae said not very smartly, and Kyungsoo laughed softly.

“I dunno, when it comes to kissing Baekhyun is not’so bad.” Kyungsoo hummed, “second only to me.” he added nonchalantly and Jongdae looked over again at the smirk the other had on.

“Yeah…?” Jongdae said quietly, looking at Kyungsoo’s red lips and oh… “Want to show me?” the omega asked, but Kyungsoo was already closing the distance of two steps and grabbed him around the waist pressing his back into the counter before attacking his lips, and hell yes Kyungsoo was definitely an AMAZING kisser. His lips were so so soft and he really knew how use them. He even helped Jongdae too, telling him which angles were the best and how to run his lips along the edges of the mouth just right, and Jongdae is proud to say he picked up pretty fast.

“I think Baekhyun better watch his back,” Kyungsoo said when they separated, “because he isn’t gonna be second best for long” and the other gave him a last leering gaze before he left, and Jongdae blushed complete crimson— like the tomato he went back to cutting— and willed the fire in his belly to go away.

Eventually from there, the lingering touches and stolen kisses continued with other members of the pack, sometimes one or two dropping into his room or the bathroom when he was showering to steal a peck or two but never urging him to do more and Jongdae was thankful, but he was kind of getting desperate now. Kisses were all fine and good but he was ready to move on to more and when no one satisfied his desire he decided to take the matter into his own hands.

He thought Luhan would be a good member to start off with, because the other was very straightforward with touches and kisses and Jongdae trusted Luhan a lot.

So one day he went into Luhan’s room right after the older had come home from work and whined cutely like he knew Luhan liked. “Gege can I have a kiss?” he asked and Luhan laughed opening his arms—the older was still wearing his work clothes, and looked so handsome in a suit— so Jongdae walked right into his chest, and fit his mouth on top of the other, and Luhan kissed back hungry.

He slowly backed Jongdae back into his bed and the younger sat down and moved back a little so Luhan could climb on top, and they continued to make out. Eventually Luhan started kissing at his jaw, and just under the shell of his ear, and then his neck and licked around, tasting every bit of his skin before he reluctantly grabbed Jongdaes shoulders and moved the younger back.

“Why?” Jongdae asked frustrated but Luhan just shook his head.

“Jongdae I don’t know...” He said and Jongdae pouted.

“I give you my permission though, Luhan please. I want to, it’s why I came to you first out of everyone. Please!” he said and Luhan gulped thinking it through before he nodded shakily continuing. Luhan undid the buttons of his shirt, mouth still attached to Jongdaes, and after his shirt came off he tugged at the corner of Jongdae’s for him to take his t-shirt off too. Jongdae did so willingly, as heat pooled fast in his belly, and he almost moaned from just taking off his clothes.

“Please.” Jongdae panted as Luhan let his soft fingers roam the other’s chest, and Jongdae was beyond pretty with his lips all red and swollen, eyes glassy, and chest heaving, so Luhan started to undo his belt buckle and Jongdae followed suit, kicking off his shorts. And then Luhan was staring at a Jongdae clad in only boxers and he dove for the younger’s mouth again while taking his own slacks off.

Luhan was trying really hard not to look south at Jongdae’s crotch, because the younger was seriously driving him crazy right now and he could barley control as it was, but of course Luhan was an idiot so he took a quick peek and then moaned into Jongdae’s mouth, panting and screwing his eyes shut. Shit Jongdae was so cute his dick already curved, and hard because he was only a virgin and god Luhan felt like a virgin himself with how quick he got his own dick hard from just looking.

“Shit Jongdae!” Luhan mumbled and then palmed the younger through the thin cloth of his boxers and reveled in the high-pitched keen Jongdae let out, as his back arched beautifully, and yup Luhan was going to be coming surprisingly fast.

“I’m taking your boxers off now.” Luhan warned and Jongdae nodded at him, big eyes trusting and pretty, and he lifted his hips up as Luhan dragged the fabric down his thighs, and off his legs and Luhan swallowed at the sight and quickly took his own boxers off to distract himself.

Jongdae wiggled in the bed and keened again and this time Luhan was forced to look down and the sight that greeted him made his mouth water. Jongdae was beyond pretty with a soft flat tummy, supple thighs, and smooth smooth skin that was just the tiniest bit tan to make it glow healthily. And Luhan was beyond control now so he leaned down and smashed his lips onto Jongdae’s again, and proceeded to fist the younger’s cock, slowly moving up and down as Jongdae panted messily into his mouth, eyes glazed and breathing harsh.

“Please.” Jongdae gasped and Luhan knew they both wouldn’t last too long so he grabbed both of their cocks together and held them in a tight grip, setting a fast pace, and Jongdae chocked back a scream.

“Uhhh Ahhh Ah Ah AHHhhh” The younger cried shutting his eyes and panted at the sensations of another person’s hands on him, and the hard cock next to his. The omega cried filthy and harsh into the bed sheets and begged for more, and a couple of tugs later he was coming, fast and hot all over his stomach and Luhan’s hand and the other followed a couple of seconds later and shit it felt amazing and hot and wow—! Why did it smell so fucking good suddenly?

“Are those pheromones?” were the last words Luhan says because the next second he is completely knocked out from the heavenly smell.

“What the hell? Luhan!!” Jongdae yells and tries to rouse the older, who is now lying unconscious on top of him.

Thankfully, a second later Minseok whose room is right next to Luhan’s, bursts in through the door saying “LUHAN DO YOU SMELL THAT?? WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT, IT SMELLS GRE—“ is where he stops though because he catches sight of Luhan and Jongdae in a slightly uncompromising position and very much naked.

“Minseok!” Jongdae whimpers, lower lip jutting out, and looking like he’s a second away from crying. “Luhan…” he finishes and Minseok figures out what has probably happened, as he pulls the taller off of Jongdae and slaps Luhan’s face a few times rousing him awake much to Jongdae’s horror.

“I can’t believe you left me out of this,” Minseok says dejected as he looks at the two in front of him and Luhan pulls Minseok forward trying to kiss the hurt away from the others face.

“You can join.” Luhan offers still slightly dazed from the earlier pheromone blast but conscious for the most part, as he kisses Minseok letting the other take control and surrendering to him completely.

Minseok kisses Luhan a second longer before he sees Jongdae staring openmouthed, and he smiles turning Luhan around on all fours and slapping his ass. “Are you still stretched from yesterday Luhan?” Minseok asks, and Luhan gulps before nodding his head fast, and jumping at Minseok’s fingers in him that make sure he’s telling the truth.

“Alright then.” Minseok says, and unzips his pants letting them gather at his thighs and pumping his cock to full hardness. “And while you’re at it why don’t you suck Jongdae off too?” Minseok suggests running a hand down Luhan’s spine and the other shivers.

“Come here Jongdae.” Luhan pants, “I’ll help you again if you want.” And Jongdae nods as he scampers over, and Minseok tells him to lay under Luhan and he does so.

“Alright Lulu.” Is all Minseok says before he pushes in all at once and bottoms out, the other mewling.

“Oh god!” Luhan pants and breathes harshly for a few seconds adjusting and then Minseok is setting a fast pace and Luhan is panting.

“Suck.” Minseok orders and Luhan is on Jongdae in an instant, giving tentative suckles at first before bobbing down lower and lower till he has most of the younger in his mouth and Jongdae is in heaven. He never thought another’s mouth could be so hot and wet, and Jongdae has tears in his eyes as he grabs the sheets above his head and moans wantonly.

Minseok smirks and moves faster making Luhan groan around Jongdae’s dick and sending even more vibrations to the sensitive head.

They continue like this for a few more minutes before Jongdae whines that he’s coming, and Minseok tells Luhan to swallow it so the other hallows his cheeks and takes Jongdae deep into his throat where he comes, and only lets go of Jongdae’s dick when the other goes soft. The omega gasps harshly for breath and lies on his side to recover as Luhan licks his lips, “Omegas taste sweeter.” He says and Minseok laughs. “I’ll have to have a taste someday then.”  He says eyeing Jongdae and the omega blushes.

Luhan continues to grunt and pant over Jongdae, moaning freely and fisting the sheets. Eventually when his arms become to weak, Luhan just rests his head on Jongdae’s hip and breathes puffs of breath on the skin as Jongdae works fingers through Luhan’s soft hair. A round of hard, fast thrusts later Luhan is spilling onto the blankets and Jongdae’s legs as Minseok finishes inside him.

Luhan collapses onto Jongdae for a second time that day and Jongdae has to move him onto his side before huddling closer to the older for body heat as Minseok goes to fetch them a wet towel.

Jongdae feels so sated and he’s glad he’s gotten to this point with his pack where he can open up to them both physically and intimately and Jongdae hasn’t ever been happier.

 

++++++++++++++++++

 

This is where forever leads Jongdae thinks; in between laying in a hammock on Kris’s chest reading a book, or laughing and playing with Jongin and Sehun on the console.

Forever consists of a tickle session with Baekhyun, making fun of Chanyeol for running into a wall, and of Suho sleeping with his head on Jongdaes shoulder when he has worked too hard.

Minseok gives him the warmest hugs, Tao buys him pretty clothes, Yixing sings to him, Luhan plays with his fingers under the table, and Kyungsoo cooks him yummy food, and lets him taste test it first, and lick the spoons when its dessert.

Jongdae’s days go by like that, like a hazy warm afternoon by a cool creek, and the smell of fresh cut grass mixed in with the sweetness of flowers.

He makes new memories while keeping the old, and laughs more then he ever has before in his life.

Jongdae’s forever is like the pale pretty colors of dawn—the colors of a new beginning.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

“JONGDAE JUST PLEASE TRY IT ON!” Sehun yells in a distance and Kyungsoo watches as Jongdae runs past him in the living room and up the stairs.

“NO!” the omega yells and Sehun is hot on his trail, also running past Kyungsoo, hopping over the couch, and then taking two stairs at a time as Jongdae screeches.

And was Sehun just holding what looked to be a big pile of pink tulle?

Kyungsoo hears some more thudding and running and then Jongdae’s high whiny voice. “I don’t wanna wear a dress~!!!!”

But two minutes later after more fussing and hissing Jongdae comes sulkily down the stairs clad in a big pink froo froo dress, and Kyungsoo can’t help but let out a gwaff.

It honestly it kind of suits Jongdae though; his pretty curly brown hair falling around his face, and a cute pout on his lips. Plus the dress falls off of Jongdae’s shoulders beautifully, and the silk and tulle make him look all lovely and soft.

Sehun comes up smug behind Jongdae and laughs, “doesn’t he look pretty??” he coos at the omega and pokes his cheek as Jongdae hisses. “Jongdae said he liked pink.”

And Kyungsoo makes sure to sneak a picture before Kris comes in and reprimands Sehun, helping Jongdae take the affronting thing off.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jongdae is minding his own business practicing Trig from Sehun’s textbook when Baekhyun comes in.

“Forts!!” is all he says before he dumps a huge pile of pillows and blankets on Jongdae’s head and smiles like the sun at him. Jongdae can’t find it in him not to smile back.

Jongdae helps Baekhyun bring loads more blankets out of the closet and then they proceed to make a mess in the living room, draping, placing, and stacking soft cotton sheets and goose feather pillows all over the place.

Within two hours they have a huge fort that drapes from a clothesline they put up in the middle of a room, and then builds off of there. It’s made of all the softest things they could find, and its all cozy and warm. Then Baekhyun demands they now enjoy their creation, and puts on Lady and the Tramp because it’s a story about puppies falling in love— so how could you not— and he gets warm cocoa for them to drink.

Kris comes home about half an hour later to find that a tornado has gone through the linen closet and thrown up in the living room, and he’s just about to get mad, but two little heads poke out from under what is presumably a cave fort thing and they smile so cute Kris’s insides turn to goo.

He ends up sitting in the middle of them, sharing cocoa in a fort that’s slightly too small for him, but its ok because the way the Baekhyun and Jongdae nuzzle into him has Kris’s heart at peace.

 

+++++++++++++++++

 

Suho’s been working hard lately, harder than usual, because there’s a big deal he needs to seal for their company, and it all depends on Suho now to make it happen.

So the older is unsure of why he’s here right now at the local aquarium when he has work to do, but Jongdae had complained about Suho never being home, and the older wanted to make it up to him.

Suho walks behind Jongdae smiling, as the younger runs around like the puppy he is, and gapes and cries in excitement at everything.

“Suho look!!! Jellyfish!!!”

“SUHO!! STARFISH!!!”

“SHARKKKK~!!!!”

And he’s so cute as he presses his face against the glass and stares in wonder and pure awe.

He jumps when the giant octopus in the tank swims around, and claps his hands when the sea turtle comes close to the edge of the tank and looks at him, and giggles adorably at stingrays that swim by with what looks to be smiles on their faces.

But Suho’s favorite moment has to be when Jongdae sits and stares in awe at the Beluga whales in the larger water animal’s exhibit. The space where they hold these animals are huge, deep tanks that you can walk by in an underground tunnel as the whales swim around you.

The place casts a haunting blue light because of all the water, and glass, and the majestic whales swimming peacefully around them put Suho’s heart at ease after all the tiresome days recently. And Jongdae, Jongdae looks so beautiful with his eyes full of light and the pretty glow reflecting off his skin that Suho cant help but take his hand in his own and lace their fingers through.

The omega looks over at him with a fond smile and rests his hand on the glass.

“Its beyond beautiful Suho and I had so much fun, Thank you for bringing me here.” But Suho just squeezes his hand because it was Suho who is thankful to him instead and things like thank you’s were never needed anyways— he would give the people he loves the whole world if he had to.

 

++++++++++++++++

 

Jongdae has been tired and upset recently, a few nightmares have been bothering him— the nightmares that are more memory then fiction and he had gone to Yixing for help and found remedy in his presence.

“Read to me?” Jongdae had asked and Yixing did. He read the story in a low voice as the omega rested his head on the other’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

“‘What makes the desert beautiful,' said the little prince,” Yixing reads, “'is that somewhere it hides a well.’” and Yixing had told Jongdae that The Little Prince was one of the loveliest stories ever told, but Jongdae never knew it was this beautiful. He can’t help it when a few tears escape and Jongdae tries to hide them, but Yixing stops reading and runs a hand down the side of his cheek to gather a few of the lingering ones that cling to his wet lashes.

“Jongdae—” Yixing starts, but Jongdae stops him, shaking his head.

“Yixing do you know about the process of sterilization for wolves and humans?” the smaller asks, and Yixing stills unsure.

“I have read about it, yes.” Yixing eventually concedes and Jongdae nods.

“I once…” Jongdae begins before fresh tears take ahold again and Jongdae has to swallow back the hiccups and continue, “I once considered sterilization.”

And then Jongdae proceeds to pour his heart out to Yixing, telling him of all his heartache and years of pain and Yixing listens quietly.

 

++++++++++++++++++

 

Following the days Jongdae turned, nothing but trouble and sadness followed him.

Before when he was a child he was still allowed to go out with his father from time to time, to buy groceries or do little errands, but when he turned, even that small luxury wasn’t allowed to him anymore.

When he was younger Jongdae actually looked forward to becoming a wolf, but all he saw through his wolf eyes after his change was a locked bedroom and the crippling feeling of claustrophobia. Plus every six months he was consumed by a fire that burned his insides to ash, and no one was ever there to sate him and take it away. Jongdae wondered where his peaceful life had gone? However he had lived so many years in quiet happiness with his parents that he believed that maybe just maybe things would turn around. That maybe a ray of light would shine and somehow it would all get better. He isn’t sure why he believed that, but he did— maybe it was a child’s wish.

But the days mixed in together and everything stayed the same, and even went from bad to worse eventually, and the straw that broke the camels back was when his family moved into a tiny town— Jongdae can’t even remember where— but his dad couldn’t find a job. His family barley got by with the kill his father had to go out and hunt, and there was barley anything to hunt in those barren lands anyway.

And then a few months in, the nearby packs had latched onto Jongdae's scent and were coming for him. His father barley managing to send the family away, then led the packs on a crazy goose hunt, and Jongdae remembers that night like it was yesterday. His father was two hours late to the meeting spot in the forest they were supposed to leave from, and Jongdae’s mother cried but said she had promised his dad that’s she would be strong and protect Jongdae, but Jongdae refused to move an inch till his father came. The next hour passed in tears and fights as his mother pleaded with him to leave, but then Jongdae heard a sound and a few seconds later his dad was limping through the trees all bloody and beat, and Jongdae and his mother cried hard in relief.

Jongdae’s father was so strong and Jongdae was so weak and he had always wanted to be like his dad, but all he ever amounted to be was helpless omega that never did anything for himself. Used his parents, his own family as a shield to hide.

When they moved to a new town, a place slightly bigger in America, Jongdae asked his mom about her sterilization procedure.

His parents had never brought it up with him, never even hinted at it, but Jongdae couldn’t take the running anymore, couldn’t take the pain on his parents faces anymore, couldn’t take the possibility of his future anymore so he asked. Of course such a process was impossible for human doctors since he was a male, but maybe they could ask a wolf doctor?

His parents tried to deter him at first, they had numerous arguments everyday about the issue, but when they realized how serious Jongdae was, they eventually relented. Still asking over and over if he was sure, and he replied with a firm ‘yes’ each time.

But saying and doing are two very different, and when Jongdae finally reached the wolf doctor’s dingy surgical room a few weeks later, and saw the blades that would cut him open with; the smiles his mother threw at him and his siblings despite all her hardship flashed behind his eyes, and that little bubble of want that lived inside him for kids himself gave a call and Jongdae chickened out.

That whole ride home he cried in the backseat, while his mom comforted and held him as he sobbed into the heels of his hands, and his dad sat stony faced in the front. He later came into Jongdae’s room when he thought the younger was sleeping and petted his head and told him it was ok, and how it broke his heart how Jongdae had to even consider a choice like that out off fear, how he wanted to protect Jongdae and that he honestly wanted to be a grandfather in the future too. After the door creaked and Jongdae’s dad left the omega cried even harder. It took a long long time for him to recover from that.

It broke Jongdae’s heart, because even after everything he had been through— his mother had been through— Jongdae still had a sliver of hope in his heart that maybe just maybe he could be happy. Have children, and be happy with them, and love them with another person.

Jongdae hated himself even more after that day where he didn’t even have the guts to throw away a selfish dream for a small hope. He hid even more, almost withered away into nothing even though he was apparently everything in the world of wolves. Maybe he should give himself up and end this uncertainty once and for all.

It wasn’t many months later, bordering on a few years when Jongdae finally found a little spark in him again. It was when his siblings were just learning to walk, toddling around and one of them went outside and picked him a flower.

“Dae-ppa” said little Hana as she pushed a flower into his hand and walked away, and Jongdae cried a lot then. Maybe it was because he felt like a person after such a long time not just a thing, not just an Omega. But he was someone’s “Dae Oppa.” He realized that it wasn’t just hope for a better future that he was clinging onto, but actually wanting to live. Jongdae wanted out from inside these confined chains and prisons he lived in, he wanted to see his siblings grow older, and to hope for a brighter tomorrow even if it was futile—and goddamnit he was human somewhere in his body and humans are pitiful in the fact that even in the most despairing of situations they still manage to find hope.

Jongdae cried and told Yixing how he worked so hard to put all that behind him and Yixing was crying silently now too as he held tightly onto Jongdae and told him he was safe now.

Jongdae wondered if he really got to keep theses beautiful people and this life now after all he had been through.

 

+++++++++++++++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe the finale is next and that shall be a long chapter so woohoo!!


	6. Outside These Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part!!!! *squeals*

“Why are you doing this to me?” Jongdae whines stamping his little feet and staring down at a bewildered Kris who has just dropped an egg on the floor.

This is the second accident today, after Kris had come to Jongdae, begging him to teach him how to make pancakes. Sehun was mad at the leader and Kris wanted to make it up to him with food.

“Kris why don’t you just sit down and let me handle it?” Jongdae asked sighing, and already moving to pick up the spill, but Kris looked away offended.

“No!” he pouted like the big baby he was, and now Kris is the one whining. “It means nothing if I don’t do it myself. Please Jongdae I’ll be careful! PLEAseeeee~!!!!”

And some three spills and two botched batters later, Kris finally triumphantly held his lumpy breakfast in victory and raced up the stairs leaving Jongdae to shake his head.

The omega looked forward to some peace and quiet, now that Kris was gone and considered going to the backyard and checking on his flowers, but he saw Jongin and Chanyeol going back there earlier and who knows what those two are up to. Jongdae’s not really keen to finding out right now, especially because he will most likely be pulled in, so he heads to the living room instead.

However, a similar scene greets him there— or kinda similar— because Minseok has Baekhyun in a headlock, and Baekhyun is laughing loud, but a red is tinting his cheeks suggesting that whatever Baekhyun did to get Minseok mad, is probably on purpose.

 _‘Wanna join?’_ Baekhyun asks through the bond but Jongdae rolls his eyes because he’s too lazy to move a muscle right now, and shakes his head. Maybe he had better just go to his room he thinks, and is on his way there when Yixing stops him.

“Jongdae can I talk to you privately for a second?” he asks, and Yixing is all the calmness in a house that is anything but calm, so Jongdae agrees. But it’s a conversation that catches him off guard.

“Jongdae if you don’t mind me asking, when was your last heat?” Yixing asks and Jongdae suddenly remembers that he hasn’t been keeping track on his calendar for a while now and looks at the doctor with big eyes.

“Oh— oh god! I completely forgot. It was…” Jongdae says panicking because an unprepared for heat cycle wouldn’t really do right now, and he’s glad Yixing is smart enough to remember these things. And then he wracks his brain trying to recall days and months, when he suddenly remembers that the day before Kris and the pack came, he went through change for a full moon, and that month was one of those horrible months when his heat cycles and full moons were back to back and sometimes even overlapping. That month it had only been back to back, and Jongdae sighs in relief after remembering, but then panics fills him again because what month is it right now!

He counts back from march—which is right now— to October when he came here, and gets six months exactly… Shit.

His cycle usually hits somewhere between the fourteenth and the twentieth every five to six months, and the date is the tenth right now so he still has about two weeks.

He conveys all this to Yixing apologetically, ‘what kind of Omega was he?’ he thinks reprimanding himself. He can’t even keep track of his own cycles. But Yixing shakes his head and just pets him telling him they can talk to Kris about it later in the afternoon, and Jongdae nods as he leaves Yixing’s room.

It will be his first heat in this house with his new family and even though he's thought about it a little bit he's still not prepared. He knows for sure he doesn’t want to spend it alone again and he trusts the boys… and just—! his brain hurts, so Jongdae goes to his room, pops in his ear buds with his music playing on high and drowns everything else out.

He wakes up to Kris holding him close to his chest in his lap and talking to Yixing in a low voice while Yixing checks his pulse and vitals.

“Oh looks like someone’s awake,” says Yixing running a soft hand through his messy curls and pushing them off his face, “Sorry we didn’t want to wake you up but Kris is leaving for some work hold in the office soon, and we really needed to discuss what to do with your approaching heat.”

Jongdae groans and tries to burrow more into Kris’s chest, as the older laughs and runs a soothing hand down his sides.

“Jongdae,” Kris says, “It’s important, we need to know how you would like to deal with it. If your not ready to have us, we can set you up in the guesthouse close by in the woods, and  watch over it while you get through your heat. Or if you only prefer to have one or a few of the members, we could work something out that way?”

But Jongdae shakes his head yawning one last time to let go of the remnants of sleep and looks blearily at the two wolves in front of him.

“All of you,” he says resting his head back on Kris’s shoulder, his voice still lightly laced with tiredness. “I don’t mind. I thought about it before I went to bed even though i was trying not to. But I love you guys— all of you, and I trust you all too and I don’t know how all of this works. But I would like everyone there if they want.” He knew he really cherished everyone even though sometimes he was close to one member over another. However,  then he would grow close or learn something about someone else another day, so he shook his head and said he didn’t mind.

Yixing and Kris exchanged happy looks and nodded. “Alright, well then this will be your first heat with the pack, and through this is we will also finalize the pack claim too since that has yet to be done.” Yixing said and Kris nodded.

“Okay, well Yixing is going to give you all the information about the pack claim and your heat then and I’m off to work with Luhan. “ Kris said getting up and Jongdae nodded hopping off his lap, and went to sit with Yixing as Kris closed the door behind him.

Yixing told Jongdae about the pack claim, and asked about the slight itch on his shoulder and Jongdae nodded saying it itched sometimes and Yixing said through the finalization, all the members will once again bite into his mark when they go into the room to sate him and that it was only the itch now that needed to be dealt with, and that through this, the ritual would be final and complete and the itch would be gone after that. As for the heat Yixing said he didn’t know personally since they hadn’t had an omega in the pack before. But going off of what he had read, the first heat of an omega in a new pack was intense, and it not only affected the omega but the pack also. However, it is also something that was able to be dealt with fast and it passed swiftly with mostly hazy memories of the experience.

“It’s like the ritual takes control and we just follow it through.” Yixing said and Jongdae nodded as he took it all in.

 

 

Later that week, Kris decided to schedule a family meeting in the living room and Jongdae sat at the head alpha's feet as the leader ran his large hands though his hair and everyone else gathered around.

Sehun sat snuggling into Jongin who had his head resting on top of the others hair, Minseok was leaning down on Tao who sat at his feet, and Luhan was squirming as Chanyeol and Baekhyun were tickle attacking him, Kyungsoo was tutting at them from the single arm chair by the fireplace, Yixing was scrawled cross the carpet and Suho came and put his head on Kris’s other knee and Kris stroked through his hair the same way he did Jongdae’s.

Jongdae smiled lazily at the scene and closed his eyes before Kris cleared his throat.

“Okay guys we have an important matter to discuss today” Kris started and the room fell quiet. “Jongdae is soon to go through heat.”

And his pack mates looked at him before throwing questions at Kris at where he was going to be kept, and Baekhyun said he had toys that Jongdae could use that caused the omega to laugh, and other questions were hurled before at Kris before he raised his hand to stop them and looked down at Jongdae.

“Actually Jongdae has decided to have us.” And the room gasped around a little before Minseok’s worried face asked if he was sure, while Baekhyun gave a victory pump before a thought occurred.

“Oh wait, who are you going take…?” he asked and Jongdae looked to Kris to convey the news.

“Jongdae said he doesn’t mind, he said he loves us all and that I guess we can sort it out ourselves.”

Yixing piped in saying that Kris should go first since he’s the alpha and Jongdae nodded his head in agreement not at all against the idea. Next ideas were thrown back and forth before Minseok smirked and suggested first born to last which caused the maknae line to hold a large protest, but Kris cut them off and looked to Jongdae.

“Well?” he said and Jongdae shrugged and nodded saying it sounded easy and fair and the youngest fought and argued as Jongdae smiled and rested his head back against Kris’s knee.

Suho reached out and grabbed the omega's hand from the other side and squeezed it smiling at him and Jongdae smiled back.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

A week later Jongdae’s heat hit ferociously. He woke up in the middle of the night sweating uncomfortably, his back and thin cotton t-shirt soaked in sweat. The clock on his nightstand said 4:03 am and Jongdae groaned and tried to go back to sleep too sleepy to notice what was happening.

He woke up an hour later around 5:00 AM and this time the heat too uncomfortable to ignore. His cock was straining painfully in his briefs and, his vision blurry as he sweat and gasped for air.

Everything was so so so hot and he was panting out tiny breaths and Jongdae felt so helpless and small and in so much pain. He needed it to go away, to please go away because everything was suffocating, he was almost completely out of breath, and he let out a pitiful sob as tears streamed down his face.

Yixing who was in the adjacent room woke up with a start at the noise and raised to consciousness, as his senses were invaded by omega hormones, and it was ridiculously intense.

Yixing had never smelt anything like it and he felt a little heady, as apparently his body was already reacting and he was half hard.

“Shit Jongdae” Yixing cursed as he heard another cry come from the omega’s room and it sounded so sad and painful Yixing’s heart hurt and he jumped out of bed and quietly went to Kris’s room waking the elder.

“Kris!” Yixing whispered harshly into the dark before walking over towards the general direction of what he assumed to be the older’s bed and whispered again.

“Kris! Kris wake up!” And the older awoke with a start turning on his light and assaulting both of their eyes with the light from the table lamp.

After they were both done groaning, Kris was about to ask what was so important before he caught a whiff of the air.

“OH SHIT!” he said suddenly feeling woozy at the smell that was like like lavenders and honey. “What the fuck is that?” he asked as he looked at a worried Yixing but then guessed “Jongdae.”

“Kris you need to go to him, it sounds like he’s in a lot of pain. I’m guessing its because it’s the first time he’s been around so many wolves unrelated to him and on top of that all of us are fully matured betas and alphas. It’s taking a toll on him.”

And Kris nodded solemnly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, as he heard another painful cry and took steps towards the door faster.

“Come with me, check on him to make sure he’s ok” he said and Yixing nodded.

They approached the omega’s room where the pheromones were so intense Yixing felt himself sway and Kris caught the younger’s arms and steadied him. The alpha's opened the door and the light from the hallway illuminated the room and the bed where a tiny Jongdae was curled into himself with tear stained cheeks and gasping for breath. Yixing rushed to his side his heart hurting from seeing their usually lively pack mate sobbing like that.

“Al-Alpha, Yixing” Jongdae whispered in a hoarse voice as he reached out for them and Yixing immediately grabbed his hand.

“Yes Jongdae it's us.” Yixing cooed and felt the younger’s forehead and pulse both of which definitely ran higher then most heats. Jongdae gasped at the hands and leaned desperately into the touch.

“Please please please help me please.” Jongdae begged and Yixing pet his hair and nodded at Kris.

“Don’t stall too much he really needs to be sated now.” And Kris nodded but turned to Yixing before the younger left.

“Yixing with the way the house smells it wont be long before the others wake up, keep them at bay before its their turn, and wake Suho up since he will be right after me.” And Yixing nodded and went off, closing the door behind him firmly and heading downstairs to the kitchen where the sweet sultry scent was a little less intense.

The scent was too much and Yixing's boner was so so hard.

Up in the room Kris carefully approached the bed, and sat next to Jongdae’s curled up body.

“Alpha please!!

And that was all Kris needed and the ritual began.

Like Yixing had quoted from the books, the ritual was passed in a blur as the pack’s feral sides merged with their human sides and their eyes turned ice blue and they became stronger and it was actually a lot of work to keep themselves in check and in control but they needed to do so, so they didn’t hurt Jongdae.

Kris barley remembers what happened in the omega’s room just that the scent was so ridiculously strong and so he let his body take over and just kept an ear out to make sure Jongdae was ok throughout.

When he came out, Suho was already there and he looked just as entranced as Kris was and Kris sent him in with a ‘keep in control’ and the second in command nodded  as his eyes turned brown for a second and then they are ice blue again as he headed in. After that it went Minseok, Luhan, Yixing, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Tao, Kai, and finally Sehun who almost went feral and tried to knock Tao out earlier when waiting became too much.

The whole thing took just a little over two hours and Yixing made sure to keep the omega hydrated in between, even feeding him little snacks when he could. But thankfully, the whole thing passed uneventfully and Jongdae was actually over with his heat for the six months in only two hours, and he was incredibly happy about it.

“Heats are never fun and I feel all gross and sweaty,” He said mumbling as around the food in his mouth the next morning. He was all bundled up in blankets sitting in Suho’s lap, as Luhan made little airplanes feeding him.

Sehun sat next to them brooding, “I’m just really upset that I barley remember anything.” He said upset and Kris rolled his eyes.

 

+++++++++++++++++++

 

With another obstacle out of the way, spring was in full bloom and Jongdae spent his time studying, keeping the house in order, and visiting his parents and siblings. He even brought the triplets over to the main house one day, telling his parents to go out and have a long deserved date as he watched over the kids.

Jongdae thought he would be getting some help from the other boys, but really it just turned into watching seven babies because Kris, Tao, Luhan, and Sehun not only let the kids do whatever they wanted, but they joined in too— wreaking havoc, throughout the house. It wasn't until Kyungsoo came down with his iron fist and set order  to everything again that they finally stopped.

“Kris you should know better,” Kyungsoo scolded, “Your going to spoil those children rotten, and its okay to play and have fun, but you also need to be a good example for them,” and Kris basically got a good long lecture which Jongdae thinks was definitely well deserved.

Chanyeol and him drive the kids home later that evening and he’s looking through his phone when the older asks him what the date is today.

“The…” He checks his phone calendar, “the twenty-eighth of March, why?” he asks and Chanyeol shakes his head.

“Just thinking the pack meeting is around this time next month. What will it be? April?” and Jongdae recalls that it’s an event held at the heart of spring. “I think it's slipped Kris’s mind recently though, he’s been very busy in the office. I'll probably drop by his room tonight… Plus he needs to hug me" Chanyeol said pouting, " he hasn't hugged me once this week.” and Jongdae laughed as he rubbed the other's shoulder.

“Baekhyun mentioned Kris would be in early tonight because Suho is taking care of things in the company today, so you should definitely go see him.” Jongdae added and laughed as Chanyeol preened.

After they had dropped the triplets off and returned home, Chanyeol went to talk to Kris, and Jongdae went to his room and was reading when Baekhyun skipped in all excited a little while later.

“Jong Dong guess what?” he said and Jongdae made a face turning away.

“Don’t call me that, I hate you,” he said but Baekhyun just laughed falling on top of him, and flattening quite like a pancake.

“Noooo!! Dae dae listen! We are going shopping during the weekend for the pack meeting and it’s going to be really fun! Chanyeol just told me he talked to Kris about it, and we are going to buy clothes and go see our tailor Zico— who is just a god with a sewing machine and!” Baekhyun squealed loud in Jongdae’s ear rolling back and forth on top of him squishing him even more. “It’ll just be so exciting, we are all going to look so pretty. I mean we always do, but this year you will be there too and we can all be this big complete happy family.” Baekhyun finished looking happily at Jongdae and the omega couldn’t help but sigh and bring the other into his arms for a hug.

“Yeah it’ll be fun. Lets knock everyone’s shoes off.” He said and Baekhyun nodded back at him, and hugged him closer as they fell asleep like that.

However, what Jongdae hadn’t anticipated, was that their one shopping day would span into many shopping days because their was just so much to get. Small little details that needed to be added to each outfit to make it just perfect, and it was tiring, but still fun because it was exciting to see whenever one of them would finally finish and get everything they needed. The excitement on their faces about wearing the clothes was almost palpable and as the days grew closer to the pack meet, Jongdae grew more restless.

 

+++++++++++++++

 

Jongdae was tucked into his suit. Kris and Tao had worked together to choose it. It was slightly form fitting, black slacks with the bottoms raised just a smidgen so Jongdae’s pretty ankles were on display, and then a simple white button down with a formfitting coat on top. And lastly a pair of diamond cufflinks, and a thin bow tie with the sides hanging, made Jongdae look absolutely ravishing.

Everyone had their own details on their clothes even though they kept with the black and white theme. Tao wore an ascot which looked surprisingly good on his long neck, Baekhyun had Zico add edging onto his coat so there was a soft billowy material on the ends of his suit jacket, some wore ties, others bow ties, some had a short coats while others wore long ones, but everyone looked gorgeous together.

When they were finally ready they packed into the car and drove to the huge hall where the gathering was being held this year and it’s said that every year all the attending packs contributed as much as they could to the event, to make it as big as possible.

Kris had told him that in the early days pack meetings had been just that, just meetings where all the packs in the region came, got info, mingled a bit and left. However these days it has become an extravagant event which was honestly kind of a waste of money but since its only one day of the year everyone whether they like it or not, make it happen.

Jongdae enters the big ballroom and is hit with a freight train of scents from wolves he's never seen before, and there are so many just there. Jongdae thought his induction had a lot, but that was nothing! There are probably three times the people compared to then and also wolves of all shapes and sizes. Little puppies are running around people are talking and conversing in groups. Though Jongdae also notes some groups keeping to themselves.

He is in the middle of the pack currently because he felt better not being the center of attention right next to Kris. He thinks Suho suits that spot better anyways as the two in command lead everyone forward, but it seems Jongdae still gets hundreds of sneaking eyes on him, checking for flaws and judging. Seeing if the Exo packs omega is really what he should be. Luhan squeezes his hand on one side and Minseok from the other and he feels better. But as he’s passing he hears a wolf he doesn’t recognize whisper to another one.

“He’s cute and all but Luhan is prettier.” They say and snicker.

As the head pack Exo wouldn’t— doesn’t get wrapped up in little arguments like these, but Luhan still trails a hand down Jongdae’s back as he makes eye contact with the wolves. Hands trailing lower and lower before they rest just above the swell of Jongdae’s ass and then he reaches over and licks a stripe up the omega’s neck, before turning back and smirking at the wolves. ‘Your missing out” he mouths before snickering and turning away. Jongdae shivers a little from the tingles that run through him but regains posture, keeping his eyes forward and figure composed like nothing happened, it wouldn’t do to lose himself in the middle of everybody.

Their pack makes it to the table closest to the front of the room, where there is a stage, and they sit down. Kris scans the room and looks for some other head alphas and Suho and he leave to discuss business and tonight’s events.

As soon as they are gone Luhan and Minseok giggle like little high school girls and smack each other in that “oh you”, kind of way and Jongdae cant help but roll his eyes. The oldest are so ridiculous sometimes.

“Jongdae didn’t even flinch.” Luhan whispers over to Minseok on his other side who nods enthusiastically.

“I know right and when I looked back after what you did their eyes were all big and surprised as if Jongdae was some slave of an omega who would fall to the floor and show us his tummy at the slightest flick of a finger. They were expecting Jongdae to probably squeal or cower a little bit or maybe even cry at what they said but Jongdae was so nonchalant about the whole thing they didn’t know what to do with themselves.” Minseok said nodding.

“Good,” Luhan added, “They know now that Jongdae’s as strong as the rest of us and not just some toy of an omega.”

Jongdae wasn’t listening to them though he was talking to Kyungsoo in his head.

 _‘Don’t listen to those idiots they are part of that gross thug pack by the north and don’t know what they are talking about. Plus Luhan’s may look pretty but they haven’t seen him laugh… or worse! CRY!’_ Kyungsoo says and Luhan and Minseok rippled into the conversation.

 _‘Hey!!’_ Luhan yelled and Minseok just laughed.

 _‘Luhan… its true.’_ Sehun added also jumping in and Jongdae had to duck his face a little into the table because he was barley containing his laughter.

An hour after everyone had arrived and was seated, and guests had had a chance to mingle and catch up as dinner was served, and Jongdae almost drooled at the steak. In the pack mostly Kyungsoo, Minseok and Jongdae cooked at home and it was nice not to worry about the cooking and just enjoy eating someone else’s cooking for once and whoever the chef was, was amazing because the food practically melted on his tongue.

“Ill take you out to eat more often,” Kris laughed and Jongdae nodded at him. It was tough cooking for so many boys all the time.

After dinner and dessert were served people mingled some more and soon music started up. At first people didn’t pay much attention, but then Jongin was a dragging Yixing to the floor and both of them were the most agile of wolves. Quick on their feet and graceful with every move and when they danced together it was like moving art.

They were dancing simple ballroom steps at first and even that looked beautiful, so when they really picked up, Jongin’s hand holding Yixing’s waist tight and leading him through the steps, and Yixing following just as easily, it was breathtaking and all the room’s eyes were on the pair who danced like flowing water and soft winds.

After they finished a lot of people joined for the next dance, all excited swirls and twirls and Jongdae watched with a smile.

Sehun took a slightly reluctant Suho who wasn’t too good with his feet, but it was cute because he fumbled and tripped and then blushed like crazy and looked like he was going to cry. Suho was always endearing like that though and Sehun probably thought so too because he dipped down and caught the older mans lips in his own and Kris had to pry the younger off of Suho when it seemed he would just rut on him in public, and Suho ran past them flustered to the bathroom trying to calm down and complaining about horny pups with no self control but Jongdae saw the slight bulge in his pants and grinned.

Minseok and Luhan went up next and giggled and laughed through the whole thing and yet still maintained a grace that looked like they were floating, and no one could deny how much they caught everyone’s eyes.

Then Tao dragged Kyungsoo, and even though the smaller man appeared reluctant, he danced with Tao beautifully and they both looked so beautiful next to each other like Adonis and David. But then they were followed by Chanyeol and Baekhyun who danced the jive to classical music and looked like complete idiots, but their smiles and laughs are always endearing and infectious and soon half the floor doing silly moves and giggling. Baekhyun even gets the DJ to turn on SNSD at one point and yelled “here comes trouble~!!” before he danced all the steps to ‘I Got a Boy’ perfectly.

Finally for the last song Jongdae was kind of sad no one in the pack had asked him to dance yet, but then Kris came up and the ballroom center was suddenly cleared and a pack elder spoke up at the edge of the circle that was near the stage.

“The last dance goes to the head Alpha Kris and their newest omega. Everyone lets welcome Kris and Jongdae.” And Jongdae felt like he would die. He had never danced seriously before and the most he learned was his mom and dad grabbing his little fingers when he was little and swaying to music playing from the radio.

His dad would twirl him and spin him around, while his mom would sway with him left and right while they set dinner onto the table, and those are some of Jongdae’s fondest memories. Dancing is lovely to him, but he’s nervous beyond belief right now, however Kris takes his hand and leads him to the center of the room, and the Alpha utters just one word.

“Relax.” he says and Jongdae instantly melts from his tension and fixes his posture pressing into Kris’s warm hands that are on him, and they start dancing. Its far from perfect, Jongdae trips a bit here and there, and while Kris glides Jongdae stumbles after him, but the omega has a smile on his face that puts every sun rise seen thus far to shame. Its simultaneously so bright and pretty, yet is still kittenish, cute, and just so so happy, and Kris really has to control himself to not dissolve into a million pieces right there. They all do, the whole pack looks on with equally matching smiles on their faces, and love resonates through their bond of twelve and nothing matters in that moment except their omega’s happiness, and each other’s happiness.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

After the party and the dances it is edging at around twelve and Chanyeol tells him this is when the real fun starts. Everyone leaves the party in their designated cars, vehicles—just run home—or go to wherever they are staying if they are only temporarily in the city to change into their wolf garb. Wolf garb, are traditional clothes worn by wolves since early time, and are clothes that are easy to change in and out of because everyone’s heading to the clearing now where a second feast will be held and Jongdaes excited.

The boys shuck off their tight suits, vests, and slacks, and Jongdae, Luhan, Yixing, Baekhyun, and Suho had opted for flowing robes like the ones Jongdae had worn at his induction, while Kris, Tao, Sehun, Chanyeol, Jongin, Kyungsoo and Minseok pull on loose silk pants with a see through shirt that they leave open and it drapes down to around their knees and rests on their shoulder, displaying their beautiful smooth chests and adding an air of masculinity.

The loose pants are more for the wolves that prefer an easy style that is light and easy to move around in even though they are still pretty and ethereal in their billowy translucentness, while the robes are for wolves that like to dress up more.

And Jongdae notes, the robes this time around are much more detailed and decorated compared to the ones Jongdae wore during his induction; with glass beads and embroidery sown into the material, they are heavy to wear but Jongdae feels really beautiful, even more so then the last time he dressed up like this.

During that month of shopping, they had all spent countless hours picking and choosing their materials and designs. They had sent the boys who were going to keep it simple off on their own way, while all the robe wearers went the opposite direction where all the fancy jewels and beads were. They collected everything they wanted for their clothes, and then they headed to Zico's to explain their complex designs, and their tailor took it all in easy strides making sure the Exo packs garments were made to perfection.

Seeing the garments, then trying them on were two completely different things. It was amazing to see how all their visions had come to life through Zico’s hands and how he had managed to take all their complicated instructions, ideas, bit and pieces of fabric, and make it into exactly what they had asked for and more.

For Luhan, since he liked really lavish things, he was dressed in red and gold, and seeing him today, he looked like a god as he shone and glittered, and he was so pretty Jongdaes eyes hurt.

Baekhyun on the other hand liked, the flowiness and draping of garments more and they looked good on his figure, so he forwent gems and beads and stuck to heavy embroidery of pastel colors that matched the baby sky blue of his garment, and kept it fairly simple. He also added extra material for the bottom of the robe so it flowed at his feet and he looked like he was walking in air as he walked past Jongdae to put an earring in his ear. His robes blew and flowed around him, and Baekhyun really looked like an angel of the sky.

As for Yixing when he had first said he was wearing pink Jongdae was a little skeptical, but now seeing the light pink, with sliver edging, and shiny silver embroidery and shiny gems, plus a very daring cut, Yixing looked so lovely even Jongdae was drooling. The clothes had a deep deep v in the front and back and was made slightly loose fitting in the top, so one could peek and see smooth chest and skin, but Zico made sure to seal everything from the bottom down.

And finally Suho wore white like angel. Zico loved Suho like a dress up doll and he was always putting him in new things. This time he put him in an all white piece with white sequins. And they were placed like a gradient so there were more around the bottom of the robe and got less as they went up, and it was so pretty and Jongdae knew that even though he was an Alpha, Suho was still a very popular member of the pack. Kris made sure that the members were always presentable and well dressed because how they looked and acted reflected on how well Kris managed and took care of the pack as well as how much he could afford for them. Showing off like this was a must for at gatherings.

Finally the boys help fit Jongdae into his robe and his was the most daring of all because it was made of a metallic silvery material, but was really billowy and fluttered prettily with the wind and looked like shimmering water on his body. And the white gems encrusted into it and Jongdae felt like a king!

After adding on accessories—bracelets, earrings, necklaces— Kris piled everyone into the cars, and Kris and Kyungsoo drove. They drove on a country road way for twenty minutes till they saw a forest coming in close, and they pulled off the road all together, and drove through a narrow rocky pathway in the trees for another few minutes before they stopped altogether.

As everyone got out Jongdae looked around and saw red glowing a few meters away and he could see some of the clearing and wolves but most of it was hidden behind the trees.

When everyone was off they walked toward the light and suddenly a huge bonfire came into view and hundreds of packs were standing, sitting and playing around it. Some wolves were still talking in human form, others had turned into wolves and were wrestling each other good naturedly into the grass and the event looked even more festive then earlier.

Jongin explained to him how the earlier event was more formal and meant to appease the human side of themselves, while this part of the night was supposed to be loud, colorful and wild for their wolves, and Jongdae nodded in understanding.

This time the pack sent him forward to stand next to Kris as they entered with words about how no one would dare say he didn’t deserve to be the omega of the pack now.

 _‘Ethereal’_ Kyungsoo said and Jongdae blushed because Kyungsoo wasn’t one to give compliments like that, but he kept himself composed and carried on and heard little murmurs and compliments being passed around. Jongdae knows he suited the colorful and feathering style of the robes more then the structured and monochromatics of the suits, but he was happy with whatever he wore as long as he was with his pack and they liked it.

It made him happy to wear clothes that they had all picked together, looking for what would suit who more, and it wasn’t just their own picks that they were all wearing— but all the members had individual bits and pieces of each other in their clothes right now. Like Sehun had seen the red earring Luhan is wearing right now and thought it would suit the older a lot, Kyungsoo had chosen the cufflinks Jongdae had worn earlier, and Kris had chosen the blood red colors of Jongin's wolf garb saying it suited Jongin’s passion. And not they were walking together belonging to each other and carrying little bits of each other on them wherever they went.

Finally Exo found their spot near the front again and then everyone was off. Sehun and Minseok took Jongdae around and introduced him to other packs that they were friendly with, while Kris and Suho headed off to the front of the large stone where announcements and the talks would be held later. Yixing, Luhan, and Tao went to welcome the Chinese packs that were here today, and form alliances out of the country, Jongin went to play with Taemin from the SHINee pack, while Kyungsoo watched over them and finally, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were at Exo’s spot entertaining some of Taeyeon’s pack and flirting much to the rest of the packs vexation.

Sehun introduced Jongdae to the rest of Leeteuk’s pack who he was not able to meet during his induction, and Jongdae greeted them once again.

Ryeowook and Sungmin who he had met last time, took him to the side so the Alphas and Betas could talk, and the omegas could have some of their own privacy too.

They showered him with love and comments about how pretty he looked, and how everyone was talking about him right now, and that Kris had found an amazing omega. Jongdae blushed at all the compliments being thrown his way, and thanked them as they started conversation about his life with Exo and if he’s doing okay. Brushing hair from his face and holding him close, it was a different but nice kind of peacefulness being in the company of omegas. Sungmin was quiet and sweet, while Ryeowook was confident and enchanting, and they made Jongdae feel completely at peace as he talked to them and told him some omega tricks he should try on his pack causing Jongdae to laugh and nod along. But then Leetuek is calling his omegas back over so they could visit other packs, and Jongdae said goodbye to them and waited for Sehun and Minseok who were telling Donghae a last bit of information as he left.

Jongdae stood a little ways away waiting patiently when he suddenly smelled an Alpha behind him and the omega in him was immediately on red alert. This is a public setting and the Alpha couldn't do anything, but was alone and not far close enough for Minseok and Sehun to know what was going on, and Jongdae couldn't help but shake from fear a bit. The alpha doesn’t come to close though and remains far enough away that it seems he’s just there coincidently but Jongdae can still hear him.

“Sweet omega,” The wolf begins and Jongdae looks over and then away again in fear. The Alpha is big, large, and has a mean face with an angry scar like a wolf ripped through his face. It runs from just below his eye and all the way to his upper lip. “Do not be scared I am not here to hurt you.” He says and Jongdae still keeps ignoring him willing Minseok and Sehun to come already. When they keep talking to Donghae, he decides to go to them instead, but then the Alpha growls lowly.

“Stop! I am only here to ask if you remember me.” And Jongdae looks back and says ‘No.’ before he keeps walking and the man follows him a bit still maintaining distance. “I ask because I was the one who was supposed to have you first Jongdae.” And that has the omega freeze in fear. What was this wolf talking about?

“You remember the black wolf that visited you? The one you saw that day before Kris took you away from me? That was me! I was planning to take you as my own for the pack but Kris stole you from me even though I had laid my claim for you, that bastard. But I’m here to tell you to fear not my sweet omega, I will bring you back to your rightful home with me and away from this forsaken pack.”

And then the man was gone and Jongdae stood petrified. All this while Jongdae had thought that the black wolf that he saw that day was Kris and he had never thought for even a second that it was the other wolf Kris had told him about; the wolf that wanted to rip him away from his family. Jongdae’s hands shook and he gulped in a breath and finally Sehun and Minseok were making their way towards him and when Minseok saw the fear in his eyes he sprinted and grabbed Jongdae’s hands.

“Jongdae what’s wrong? Did anyone do anything to you? Are you ok?” He asked and Jongdae shook his head, thoughts still running around and around in a frenzy.

“Minseok,” he gulped, “a wolf just said he would take me away from you guys.” Jongdae said shakily eyes brimming with tears and Minseok held him close running a hand down his back and Sehun kept large hands at his sides steadying him and rested his chin on top of Jongdae to secure him and Minseok growled at the threat and squeezed him.

“Jongdae I’m sorry it our fault we left you alone, we were discussing something last minute with Donghae and just assumed no one would bother our omega. It’s our fault we never should have left you.” Minseok said cupping his cheeks and Jongdae nodded gulping for breath. “And as for that bastard that said that to you, can you see him or recognize his scent anywhere?” he asked and Jongdae smelled the air and looked around training his eyes on each and every person but it was like the man had vanished into thin air, so Jongdae dejectedly shook his head. “Well never mind, and don’t worry, that wolf was probably just saying that to mess with you since you are Exo’s omega and he thought it would be funny to mess with the head pack. you will be okay, okay?”  Minseok said, as both him and Sehun held tightly onto him and took him back to their spot on the grass.

Kris and Suho had returned by now and Minseok quietly explained what happened to Kris, who was incredibly pissed off at whoever thought they could mess with Jongdae and threaten his pack. And then he held tight onto Jongdae the rest of the night not letting go of his hand for even a minute and Jongdae melted at the possessiveness and relaxed in his Alpha’s hold.

He decided not to worry about it anymore and put it out of his mind.

 It couldn't be right? No one would dare attack Exo.

++++++++++++++

The rest of the night went by without event. Jongdae watched new wolves run to packs they admired and ask to be let in, and then battles were held and newcomers had to fight a with an alpha of the team to determine their worth and if they are good enough to enter. He sees quite a few fail but Baekhyun tells him they will be back next year to try again.

Even Exo get two young wolves around Jongdae’s age asking for a chance but the moment Kris sends Chanyeol out and he changes, the wolves run away terrified.

“Wussies.” Luhan says smirking and Kris laughs.

“Don’t be so mean Luhan. Plus I only did it for fun, we already have enough members, and I don’t think I want anymore in the pack. You guys are hard enough to take care of as it is.” And a chorus of ‘Hey!’s follow from the rest of the pack.

Then announcements start up and Jongdae zones out for the most part because even though the pack made sure he wasn’t worrying about the black wolf anymore, Jongdae cant help but think about it. The wolf seemed so serious….

“—and we have determined that a small group of humans might be retraining and creating an army much like hunters from the past. they seem to be onto our existence and wish to eradicate our kind for one reason or another.” Kris who is announcing the important news for the afternoon said and Jongdae’s head snapped up as murmurs, and harsh whispers of fright and disbelief filled the clearing.

“Wha—“ Jongdae started turning to Yixing, and the other nodded grimly.

“Kris had only told me and Suho so far because I need to be ready incase there is an emergency and you know why for Suho.” Yixing said sighing and Jongdae turns cold. “It’s okay dae,” Yixing says squeezing his hand tight. “They are only just resurging so they are weak, and few in numbers right now. I don’t think it’s a cause for concern but people need to be ready.” And Jongdae nodded and rested his head on Yixing’s shoulder.

Kris finishes the announcements with a warning, "Make sure to be cautious about who you allow into your pack homes, be wary of humans— even though it’s a pity to treat them as an enemy but you need to be on your guard for your packs safety— be attentive wherever you go."

“I will also warn about changing into your wolfskin in open or visible areas, and I urge you not to travel alone. Travel pairs or groups my friends.” Kris says and murmurs and nods follow Kris’s words.

“We are unaware of what mask they are hiding behind currently, because to hold an organization as prestigious as a hunters organization, one requires a lot of money. However we are doing our utmost to find these new age hunters and put an end to them once and for all. There will not be another tragedy like two-hundred years ago ever again.” Kris says with confidence finishing his speech and leaving amidst the cheers of a loving crowd.

He joins the pack again and looks at them. “Those rules apply to you guys too. Be safe and cautious. I’m working to find where these bastards are, but they are sneaky and we have to be careful.” he said, and the rest of the pack nods.

Finally with all the formalities of the meeting complete, the party turns into a real celebration and dances around the fires are held as Jongdae drags Kyungsoo to dance with him, and even the other ends up giggling and following the quick steps around the huge bonfire and smiling like a little baby at Jongdae, eyes all scrunched up and cute.

Its a smile he rarely shows and Jongdae feels his heart melt. He can’t help it when he takes Kyungsoo into the forest and kisses him hard against a tree as he tells him how beautiful he looks and Kyungsoo throws the compliment right back and they kiss some more.

And it’s a little daring to be doing this out in the open, but Jongdae realizes they are hardly the only ones out here because the whole forest smells like pheromones and sex.

When they are finally sated, more dancing follows, along with food and then the party lulls into chats, naps, and hanging around the dying embers of the bonfire. And it isn’t until the sun comes up that the wolves’ head back home.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

It happens two weeks later.

Its early afternoon on a weekday so most of the pack are away at school or work and Jongdae and Kyungsoo are sitting eating lunch on the couch together. They are snuggling even though Kyungsoo denies there is any such thing going on— saying they are only sharing body heat— and they are watching a variety show, laughing when suddenly a smell invades their senses and Kyungsoo is up.

“What?” He says putting his sandwich down and suddenly a huge noise comes from the kitchen, and it sounds like the backdoor has been broken open and Kyungsoo grabs Jongdae pushing him behind himself.

“Contact someone Jongdae.” He whispers, “I think we have company.” And Kyungsoo takes a fighting stance as five wolves are rounding the corner, and leading them is a big black wolf.

That same black wolf he saw the day before his pack came for him, the same wolf hiding as a man that threatened Jongdae at the celebration. But Jongdae lets go of those thoughts and frees his mind reaching out to someone through their bond, anyone.

 _‘Kris, Yixing, Luhan, please, please, please.’_ And Minseok answers a second later.

 _‘Jongdae? What’s wrong?’_ Minseok asks worry seeping through as the older picks on his and Kyungsoo’s fear.

 _‘Another pack is attacking, Minseok the guy from that day. There are five of them I don’t think we can hold them off… Please come.’_ Is the last thing Jongdae manages to say as Kyungsoo throws him to the floor behind him and the omega is knocked back to reality. Kyungsoo transforms and is on the other wolves in a second. There are two alphas and three betas and Kyungsoo has the strength of an alpha as Jongdae has seen for himself, and the fighting skills that compare to the best, but there are just too many of them. As for Jongdae, he has been practicing hard with his own training, but he’s still too young and he doesn’t know if he can do anything, but he might as well die trying because he wont let Kyungsoo fight this on his own so he changes— finally caught up with the rest of the pack by flashing into his wolf skin within a second— and pounces on the big alpha who has started all this.

Kyungsoo is wrestling with the other four as one holds him down and the others are trying to nip at his throat, but Kyungsoo is fast and also small which he uses to his advantage, and he easily slips out and runs under one of the beta’s legs leading to another one chasing him and throwing the beta over, and Kyungsoo uses this moment to turn back and rip the fallen beta’s jugular viciously from his throat and onto the floor.

And the other Alpha tackles Kyungsoo to the ground in rage but Kyungsoo gets right up the next second and runs. However, Jongdae feels Kyungsoo’s pain through the bond and this isn’t looking good.

Jongdae is standing in front of black wolf alpha now and he knows he doesn’t stand a chance, but he keeps the alpha distracted for Kyungsoo’s sake. And it seems the Alpha has no intent to harm him, and so Jongdae makes use of that and just focuses on keeping the Alpha from getting its paws around him and holding him down. He keeps the alpha moving, dodging every time he gets to close, and Jongdae doesn’t try to land an attack at all. He wouldn’t do much damage and probably end up in a worse situation himself.

Instead he works on running and keeping an eye on Kyungsoo, making sure he’s ok. He watches Kyungsoo manage to rip the other beta’s jugular out too when the Beta ran around the kitchen and the wolves not knowing the layout of their home didn’t know there was another swinging door on the other side which Kyungsoo came out of and attacked them through. But Kyungsoo is tired and he’s not going to last long and just as Jongdae thinks that, Kyungsoo’s wolf lets out a high pitched wail as the Alpha sinks its claws into Kyungsoo’s flesh and smiles enjoying Kyungsoo’s screams and Jongdae doesn’t care anymore he turns back into a human and yells.

“Please please please!!!!” He screams running to Kyungsoo but the beta from the other team grabs him before he can get too close. “Just please.” He sobs because Kyungsoo’s eyes are going unfocused and sharp pain is fizzling through the bond and he hears the other members of the pack in his head yelling and desperate and scared because they have no idea what’s going on but they can feel the distress and agony from Kyungsoo.

Jongdae goes slack in the betas hold and lets him manhandle him till he’s got Jongdae’s arms restricted behind the omega’s back in one hand, and has a grip behind Jongdae’s neck like one would hold a kitten. And anger fizzes through Jongdae because it’s a dumb trick that betas and alphas thought existed to control omegas, and it was a widely popular belief because some omegas played along with it to avoid being punished instead when there was thought to be an easier way to bring them into subordination. If the betas and alphas thought this way the omegas would be pliant and they wouldn’t have to resort to violence then fine, omegas would be pliant.

Anger courses through him because Jongdae's in no mood to be pliant though so he turns the next second, sinks his teeth into the dumb betas human flesh, crushes the skull, throwing the empty head to the side and the wolf inside him smiles pleased. However the alpha that was just hurting Kyungsoo charges at him and knocks him to the ground with so much force Jongdae has no idea what goes on for the next few seconds.

“I’ll fucking kill this bastard!!” The alpha that knocked him out yells over Kyungsoo’s body and fear stabs Jongdae cold in the heart, but he’s still so out of it and he feels like he cant even feel his lungs as he cries. “I’ll make that slut of an omega feel the same pain as us by losing a pack member.” He yells but the other alpha comes forward and stops the man, Jongdae thinks he is probably the head of the pack.

“We need Kris to come looking for Jongdae while he’s sane. He’ll annihilate the whole pack if he’s mad with grief and won’t care whether he dies in the process or not. You’re forgetting that Exo is a bonded pack, Kyungsoo means as much to him as Jongdae does.”

“But Jung Ho!” the other alpha says anger and grief lacing his words and Jongdae feels slight guilt flitter through him— but they were going to hurt Kyungsoo, he had to.

“We will hold Jongdae himself responsible for Jung Ho’s life then, he’s pretty much a part of our pack now anyways. He can pay for Jung Ho’s life when we get back to camp so do not worry.” The Head Alpha said and then  came to stand over Jongdae and brought a fist down on Jongdae’s head.

All Jongdae remembers after that is intense pain and Kris’s worried voice as he loses consciousness.

_‘Jongdae we are running over as fast as we can. We are on our way home. Please you two, hang on.’_

 

++++++++++++++++

 

Jongdae comes out of consciousness slightly uncomfortable and tries to stretch his arms, but he cant seem to move them and that’s when he wakes up with a start.

He finds himself in a little tent, strapped to a chair with his arms and legs tied in rope. And then he remembers the whole days events and wants to cry. Is Kyungsoo okay? Did the pack reach him in time and were they able to help him? Will they come to save Jongdae too…? And he tries to contact Kris or another member but his mind is so fuzzy and keeps swimming and Jongdae thinks it’s the sleepiness at first, but then when it persists he knows he’s probably been given something.

A few minutes later the head alpha comes in through the flap of the tent and stands smirking at him.

“Glad your finally awake Jongdae, how are you feeling?” the alpha asks and Jongdae tries to glare but its hard to hold his head up because everything in his vision keeps swimming and he feels sick.

“Wha di’you giv’me?” Jongdae slurs together but the Alpha already seems to know he was going to ask that because he laughs.

“Wolfsbane my sweet omega.” And Jongdae snaps his head up at that, but he regrets it the next moment as he feels nausea flit through him again and groans. Wolfsbane is a deadly poison for werewolves and is used more as a punishment than anything. Usually packs who are ruthlessly cruel will inflict wounds on their chosen victim whether it be from they are from their pack or not and then rub wolfsbane over the wound. And this not only makes the wound hurt a hundred times more, but also makes the healing process incredibly slow. Ingesting wolfsbane is a whole other matter though because it works as a poison to kill.

“I know what your thinking but don’t worry. I diluted it when I fed it to you so you only took enough to make you feel a little sick and keep you from changing or contacting your pack. It keeps the werewolf side of you suppressed along with all the perks that come with it.” The alpha laughed and the sound went straight to Jongdae’s head making him feel even more nauseated.

“Now listen Jongdae, you and that pack member of yours killed people from my pack and I can’t let it go unchecked.” The Alpha said as he undid the ties on Jongdae, and when he was finally free the omega tried to make a run for it but ended up just falling over instead and the alpha caught him.

“Do you really think you can do anything when you have wolfsbane in you.” The Alpha said tutting and then grabbed Jongdae pinning him to a large pole in the middle of the tent and tied his wrists around it while securing his feet to the base.

“Unfortunately the pack has asked for your whipping and so I must oblige because I am a good alpha.” The head said, and Jongdae sneered in his direction but he really just wanted to  whimper and ask for forgiveness, but he wouldn’t do that. “I say ten whippings should do. And this isn’t all that bad because now we can get you accustomed to this pack” The Alpha said and called for someone to bring him his whip and he heard some rustling and laughs but he couldn’t see anything because his back was on display and his face was towards the pole, facing the other side.

Jongdae just clutched onto the beam and hoped it wouldn’t hurt too much and tried to remember happier times, but then the alpha brought his whip down and Jongdae’s head swam and pain coursed so hot and viciously through him he couldn’t help but let out a sob of agony. He whimpered and cowered trying to move away but he was securely tied into place and couldn’t do anything about the second, and third, and fourth whips and the pain just kept getting worse and worse, and by the fifth crack down Jongdae felt a wet seeping through the cloth of his back and he realized he was bleeding.

But Jongdae had gone through change that was just, if not more excruciating then this, and he just bit his tongue and let silent tears overwhelm him and the alpha tore more and more of his back open, and when whip number ten finally landed Jongdae threw up over the floor and collapsed helplessly against the pole and heard quiet laughs just before he passed out.

 

++++++++++++++++++

 

Waking up was even more painful the second time around, and this time Jongdae knew where he was, because the wounds on his back rubbing raw against the chair were a reminder of his earlier torture. However at least they had the decency to bandage him up a bit and change his ripped up shirt into a fresh new one.

Everything in his body ached and hurt and who knows how long he had been sleeping like this because his neck was stiff and it hurt terribly when he tried to move it to get the cricks out.

He woke up with slightly blurry eyes and looked around to see the place empty like last time, and Jongdae tried to focus and contact his pack but the wolfsbane was still in his system. However, it was slowly starting to fade and already he felt more in control of his senses and wasn’t feeling as sick anymore.

And just as he was trying to test out his senses the alpha came in.

“I hope you are not in too much pain.” The other laughed and Jongdae glared at him. “Its already been about ten hours Jongdae and your pack hasn’t bothered to come and get you and I’m honestly tired of waiting now so here’s what’s going to go down. I’m going to fuck you, I mean we were going to eventually anyways, why not a little earlier? And then we will send Kris a commemorative photo of the event and see if he feels like coming down then?” the wolf said and Jongdae cringed and pulled uselessly at his ties while his mind raced. Why hadn’t Kris come yet? What had happened? They wouldn’t leave him with this monster here right? ...Right?

Jongdae whimpered as the alpha got close and he felt his body scream in repulsion as the other alpha brought his lips down on Jongdae’s and kissed him open mouthed and Jongdae pressed his lips shut tightly and stared defiantly, as the older pulled back and sneered.

“You have a lot of balls pup,” the Alpha chuckled before grabbing the backs of Jongdae’s hair and pulling hard till he whimpered in pain, and his neck was on display. Jongdae whined pitifully and the Alpha took that chance to slip his tongue into the other’s unaware mouth and he sucked harshly and crudely as Jongdae just went slack and fought the tears in his eyes. He wouldn’t cry in front of this man who thought he could get anything he wanted by force though.

The Alpha’s hand started wandering and Jongdae froze up as grubby gross hands pulled at his shirt and heated flesh touched the skin around his waist and Jongdae clenched his fists into tight balls trying so hard not to cry. However before the man could do anything else they heard screams from outside the tent.

“What the fuck!” the Alpha yelled as he straightened up and then stormed out. Jongdae kept hearing screams and grunts and realized a fight was going on. He sat up suddenly attentive and happy. Had his pack finally found him and come to take him back? He heard more cries, but then blood curdling screams were let out and there was barking and howling from wolves but their barks gurgled and died short and Jongdae felt like he was going to be sick.

This couldn’t be Kris right? The style was to crude and painful sounding and Kris was a kind man he would try to negotiate before anything like this could happen, but then who? Who would have invaded? and just as Jongdae was pondering in his head, the alpha ripped through the tent and untied Jongdae from the chair but still kept the rope bindings around his hands.

“Wha—“ Jongdae started but the Alpha snarled and tugged at him.

“Fucking hunters! Lets go pup, you either stay here and die, or live with me on the run” and Jongdae followed along on unsteady footsteps conflicted and unsure. They stepped out of the tent and rushed towards the woods and Jongdae saw men in billowing black cloaks with long swords slicing through wolves— whether they were in human form or animals— and they ended their lives like it was nothing.

And then the Jongdae looked at the alpha in front of him. He had just blindly abandoned his pack, and was running to save himself only while his family died. Jongdae decided to run alongside him a little more before he would try to escape.

After about ten minutes Jongdae felt the wounds on his back start bleeding again and he decided it was now or never because he would start to lose blood soon and he needed to get away as far as he could from the alpha. So he gathered all his strength and pushed the alpha away trying to make a run for it, but these weren’t his woods and he barley knew how to navigate them in the first place, not to mention the wolfsbane in his system and his wounds, slowed him down and so his escape came to a depressing end not even thirty seconds later as the Alpha caught up to him easily and threw him to the ground.

Jongdae heaved in pain as his back made contact with the forest floor debris and he finally closed his eyes not wanting to accept fate. He had fought so hard all his life and come so far not to end up in a nightmare from his childhood again.

“Pup, I could have left you there at the hunters mercy to die but I saved you, and this is how you repay me?!?!” the alpha roared but Jongdae shook his head tears finally falling from everything that had happened today.

“I know why you brought me along. I would rather die then become your plaything!” Jongdae spat back with as much hatred as he could muster. He had finally finally finally begun to feel happy again. Things were going so well and his family was safe and happy and he was loved and he loved in return, but then why was this happening?

The alpha snarled and stood over Jongdae ripping the button of his own pants open and unbuckling his belt as Jongdae watched in terror. “I see I’ve been too easy on you pup. Omega’s are all little sluts, and I’m going to set you straight and teach you the only purpose your kind have in this life.” he said as he grinned wickedly, and Jongdae’s blood turned to ice because he was so fucking terrified out of his mind, and tried to kick and pull away feebly gasping out ‘please please please someone’ but The Alpha was pushing his pants down and he had a grip on Jongdae hair. However, just then Jongdae caught a sent and the alpha caught it at the same time and just as he turned a hunter brought out his blade and sliced the alpha’s head clean off his body as Jongdae watched in horror.

The omega stood shocked for a second over the events that had just taken place and gasped out breath after breath as the hunter turned to him and watched him amused. And Jongdae felt like he was going to die from all these heart attacks one after another.

And now the man pulled back his hood and revealed an evil face splattered with blood from the alpha, and Jongdae gulped as the hunter spoke to him.

“An Omega puppy? How cute! I always feel bad killing off omega’s, they are such sweet creatures” the hunter said as he caressed Jongdae’s cheek softly and Jongdae despite himself leaned into the touch and closed his eyes obediently. He hoped anything would help him get out of this situation now; he didn’t want to die like this at the hands of a hunter no less.

He wanted to see Kris and the pack again, wanted to spend his forever happily with them.

“Please” he whispered out brokenly, not sure if he was talking to the hunter, the world, or to a God in the sky.

But the hunter shook his head stepping back and had a look of mock sadness before it transformed into a wicked grin and he raised his blade. “Sorry sweet thing but your kind are just an abomination. I hope you find peace on the other side.” He said and Jongdae lowered his eyes to the ground before closing them completely hoping death would be swift and fast.

However a sound thundered through his senses, and a yelp came from above him as he opened his eyes and looked at Kris tear the head off the hunter off in a clean rip.

Jongdae whimpered from so many feelings; happiness, thankfulness, he was feeling so much as tears kept falling from his eyes and he just cried and sobbed and Kris turned back to human as he gathered Jongdae in his arms in a bone crushing hug.

“Thank god I wasn’t too late” he murmured hands encasing Jongdae securely against his chest and Jongdae never wanted to be anywhere else anyways. He heard the rest of the pack catch up and then stop around them they turned human and ran towards Jongdae whom Kris had now let go of, and they hugged him and kissed his cheek, and nose, and every inch of his face they could lay hands on.

Yixing was the one who usually comforted everyone else, but today he was the one who broke down as he clutched desperately at Jongdae while wailing and threw his arms around the omega’s neck pulling him in.

The most surprising was Luhan who always claimed he was too manly to cry and yet tears soaked his face, and he was dead serious as he grabbed Jongdae's hand and Jongdae realized the others hand was shaking uncontrollably. The beta spoke spoke in an even tone, but Jongdae and the rest of the pack caught the quiver under it.

“I’m glad your safe…” Luhan whispered holding his hand tightly before letting go and walking to the edge near the trees and sitting there with his head between his legs.

The rest greeted Jongdae too, with mixes of kisses and tears and hugs. Chanyeol and Baekhyun after giving their own teary thankfulness that Jongdae was ok, went to sit with Luhan and rub his back telling him Jongdae was ok.

“Kris…” Jongdae said once he had greeted everyone, he suddenly remembered. “Kris that alphas whole village was attacked, who knows how many hunters are out there shouldn’t we… do something?”

Kris turned to him and petted his hair “Its ok Dae we already have wolves there now eradicating them. Actually in the company today that’s what we had been up to. We were working on pinpointing their location and launching an attack but they beat us to it. Now after we get you home we are going to lead a final attack and finish the off their little academy thing they have opened off.” And Jongdae nodded sighing in relief.

But suddenly he remembered. “KYUNGSOO???” Jongdae asked worried and Yixing came over and held his hands.

“Its okay, he was beat up pretty badly, but I fixed the main injury on his stomach and he’s okay now. He was actually awake when we left and wouldn’t let anyone look after him. He said everyone should look for you.” And Jongdae cried nodding.

And then everything became too much, the nights events, the fear, horror and the wounds on his back bleeding and Jongdae fainted as Suho caught him hugging him close, and gasping when his hands touched the wet of Jongdae’s back and came away tinged in red.

“Yixing!” He yelled as he angled the omega so his back wouldn’t come in contact with anything and gently rose the younger’s shirt, gasping.

Jongdae’s back had been crudely dressed and the few bandages that were in place were already soaked through and in place were huge red welts all raised and ugly and Suho felt an intense hate for the other head alpha who had done this to Jongdae.

The rest of the pack came around too and gasped, shock and anger coursing through them and Yixing’s face immediately fell into his professional mask and he had Luhan carry the younger on his back and walked home as fast as they could. Jongdae had already lost too much blood for a wound like this and it was because the wolfsbane in his system wouldn’t let the wounds begin to close up and the lack of clotting kept the blood flowing.

Kris cursed and they all ran towards home.

 

++++++++++++++++

 

The days following the whole event were finally peaceful and Jongdae and Kyungsoo spent their days in bed together as patients, Kyungsoo flat on his back while Jongdae lays on his stomach, and they both slowly got better under Yixing’s constant care and attention, and as the other pack members waited on them.

“Kyungsoo my angel.” Baekhyun fluttered around him as Kyungsoo groaned and hid under his sheets. “Do you need anything else my love?” He said and Kyungsoo sighed exasperated.

“No go away, I hate when you are assigned to watch us, I feel like my recovery regresses two days,” and Jongdae laughed from where he’s laying on his stomach on the other bed and held Baekhyun’s hand to keep the other from moping too much.

“Jongdaeeee~!” Baekhyun whines and Jongdae laughed harder. “Kyungsoo’s so mean~!”

“Well I like having you here.” Jongdae said and Baekhyun cheered and then proceeded to hover around Jongdae now, fixing his pillow, adjusting his blanket and asking him if he wanted anything every two seconds. And Jongdae should have found it annoying but he was just thankful he could even be here with his pack, when a few days ago he thought he might never see them again.

He still has nightmares about that day and the what if’s and almosts make him wake up with tears in his eyes, but there’s always someone to hold him and lull him back to sleep with sweet kisses and sweeter words and Jongdae is just so thankful.

He knows Kyungsoo is too because even though the other scolds Baekhyun, he still laughs at the other’s lame jokes to cheer him up, and accepts the warm touches and lingering hands with light crimson dusting his cheeks.

After Baekhyun’s turn is over, Minseok comes in and he’s a calming presence as he gently runs soft hands through their hair and ask how they are, and he puts on whatever show Jongdae or Kyungsoo ask for and silently sits there doing whatever they need. Kris and Jongin are a lot like Minseok when they take care of Jongdae and Kyungsoo while Sehun, Chanyeol and surprisingly Suho are a lot like Baekhyun, just a little bit less fussy. But they still hover and worry about everything and keep asking if Jongdae or Kyungsoo need anything and it drives Kyungsoo up a wall, but Jongdae finds it cute.

However Luhan and Zitao are different though after the whole incident. Luhan who was usually as loud and silly as Baekhyun is very quiet now, and sweet and cute Zitao is also distant.

Jongdae asks Luhan about it one day when the older is watching over them for the night and Luhan is in the bed together with him.

“Jongdae you…,” Luhan starts taking a deep breath, “I was just so terrified when I heard you through the bond talking to Minseok that day and then I run home and Kyungsoo’s face down and bloody and I thought,” Luhan takes a pained breath, “I thought he was dead and I couldn’t even touch him, Yixing had to go over and check his pulse. And then you just collapsed on us too after we rescued you from that hunter and Suho’s arms were all red when he held you. And it just hurts, I realized how terrified I am at the thought of losing any of you and I knew that before too but when it almost actually happened, it just felt too raw. I’m so scared I don’t even want to look at you guys because I worry it might just be the last time I see you.” And Luhan’s crying quiet tears now and Jongdae holds him close as the older relays all his fears and thoughts.

“I don’t know I guess I had just mistaken immortality with invincibility and I thought just because we never aged we somehow also never died. And the fact that as Exo, I pretty much considered us untouchable, but then this happened and I guess I just woke up from that fantasy that day you and Kyungsoo got hurt, and I hate myself because I’m just constantly afraid of losing you all now.”

And Jongdae holds Luhan close and nods, “Its okay,” he whispers. “I think all of us kind of considered ourselves and Exo slightly invincible, and instead of learning from the attacks of the 1800’s we held ourselves next to it and said we were better. But we learned from that and its okay now. I can’t promise anyone forever but even if we only have a few years left or even if it’ll be centuries, I’m glad to spend them with all of you”

And Luhan held onto him as silent tears soaked his face and they both fell asleep.

And when Jongdae had a nightmare in the middle of the night later, Luhan sang quietly to him and lulled him back to sleep.

Their days eventually pass as everyone recovers from the shock of what had happened, but they find their footing again as Jongdae and Kyungsoo heal.

They find strength together, and Jongdae celebrates his one year anniversary with them all laughing and happy and even though they keep their lessons as a guide they also learn to let the past be.

Finally as fall rolls around, schools starts up and Jongdae enters highschool with a few of the other members, a dream he’s had for a while, and starts another chapter of his life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG IM DONE!!!
> 
> okay so first things first I need to thank my beta Line, and my cheerleaders/proofreaders Resh and M for all the love and support they gave me throughout this fic and I literally could not have done it without you guys. So this fic is for all of them.
> 
> And then my second huge thank you goes to Ansa and Ren for holding this amazing challenge and being amazing mods. I also owe them a gigantic im sorry along with my thank you because i've kinda made them run around in circles after me and im a horrible human being, but they are both goddesses and deserve all the love. This was my first fic challenge i have ever done in my life and so i was very bad at sorting my time, but the mods were still so patient and kind and wonderful. literally, they deserve all the love! T_T
> 
> Finally okay now for my personal message. This challenge was just wow! and like I mentioned this was the first time I ever took part in a challenge/exchange for a fic. This is also the longest fic I have ever written and I just cannot believe I managed to write this personal monster. And as hard as this was I also had crazy amounts of fun and learned so much and this fic is my baby now and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I had fun writing it. 
> 
> And to those that left me messages even before I finished posting this fic thank u T_T Your messages were so lovely and I ugly sobbed while reading all your beautifully written words.
> 
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> So yes now that its done I can rest in fucking pieces and sleep for a thousand years. *flies off*


End file.
